Divines trahisons
by Laetitia-chan
Summary: Que se passerait-il si tout n'est qu'un mensonge? Une trahison? Si tout a été planifié par un traître? La vengeance à un goût amer! Pas pour le Diable! post s4!
1. Chapitre 00 Prologue

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Je me lance avec ma première fanfiction sur le fandom Lucifer ! Elle se déroule après la s4 donc après le retour de Lucifer en Enfer!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi! **

**Je ne me suis pas encore défini de rythme particulier pour cette histoire ! **

**Sinon, je remercie Bebec pour m'avoir lancé, allez voir sa page de fic de Lucifer, elle est rempli d'histoire à baver ! **

**Merci à ma bêta Yuko Akaba pour la correction! **

**ps: L'histoire et les personnages de Lucifer ne sont pas à moi, sauf les OC qui sortent de ma cervelle de barot! Je ne fais qu'emprunté notre Diable adoré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 00**

Parti.

Il est parti.

Elle couru directement chez Amenadiel et Linda tout en appelant Maze pour leur faire part de sa décision insensée. Quand elle pu enfin leur parler sans s'étrangler, ils se sont regardés avec un regard rempli d'effroi.

Pour leur sécurité, le diable, lui-même, s'était sacrifié. Se rendant à l'endroit même qu'il détestait.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? S'écria Maze avec rage.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça, répondit Linda malgré son teint livide. Lucifer ne serait jamais parti comme…

\- Comme un voleur ? Hurla la démone. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il y retournait ? Personne ne le savait !

Faisant les cent pas dans le salon, Maze ne pu s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en elle.

Malgré la fin de leur contrat, son maître restait quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux.

Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble, alors pourquoi ?

\- N'as-tu pas une vie ici à présent ? L'interrogea Linda d'un ton doux. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher l'opportunité que tu as de vivre ta liberté comme tu l'entends.

\- Mais il ne mérite pas de retourner seul en enfer ! J'étais son bras droit, Linda ! Et ce n'était pas pour faire joli sur le papier ! Il y est retourné sans protection, sans aucune aide ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut lui arriver ?

Alors que cette dernière baissait la tête avec tristesse, Chloé releva la sienne en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Que peut-on faire ?

\- Malheureusement, rien, crache Maze avec colère. Dès qu'il reprend le trône, ça ferme automatiquement les portes de l'enfer. Donc pas d'entrée possible. À moins d'avoir une pièce pentecôtiste comme assurance.

\- Et toi, Amenadiel ? Demande Linda avec espoir. Pourrais-tu le ramener ?

\- Pas contre son gré, avoua l'ange en secouant la tête. Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir moi-même entrer en enfer et en ressortir. Surtout maintenant que je n'ai presque plus de pouvoir.

\- Ça nous laisse donc dans une impasse, grimaça Maze. Il a décidé de bloquer toutes les possibilités. Qu'est-ce que je peux détester quand il fait ça !

\- Donc on fait quoi ? Questionna Chloé avec angoisse.

\- Attendre est la meilleure solution, déclara Amenadiel. Rien de ce qu'on fera ne marchera.

Tous baissèrent la tête emplie de questions sans réponses et de pensées sombres.

Pourquoi était-il parti ?

Allait-il bien ?

Pourquoi était-il seul ?

Allait-il s'en sortir ?

Et surtout, pourquoi ne le dire à personne ?

* * *

**Des avis ? **

**Où des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive de ouf!**


	2. Chapitre 01 Le Diable est parti

**C'est encore moi!**

**Ben oué, j'allais pas vous laisser avec que le prologue voyons! Je suis plus sadique!**

**Je vous laisse tranquille pour lire ce petit chapitre en guise de mise en bouche!**

**Toujours à grand merci à Yuko Akaba qui me corrige ^^ **

**Et a Bebec qui m'aide avec nos brainstormings!**

**Voili voiloù!**

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

**Le Diable est parti!**

Un mois.

Cela faisait un mois que Lucifer avait disparu.

La vie s'écoulait au ralentit.

Elle ne prenait goût à rien, pas même aux sorties entre filles qu'elle faisait avec Linda, Maze et Ella.

Comment avait il pu faire ce choix seul ? Et pourquoi personne ne se sentait obligé de l'aider ? D'après Maze, Dieu lui-même avait abandonné son fils !

Malgré tout, Chloé continuait de travailler, sans grand enthousiasme.

Dan et Ella essayaient de lui changer les idées, en vain.

L'absence de son partenaire était la seule chose qui lui sautait aux yeux à chaque fois qu'elle regardait les scènes de crimes ou le commissariat. Plus de blague salace, plus de métaphores. Rien. Le néant.

Si seulement, elle l'avait accepté plus tôt. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas pu lui avouer ?

Elle se souvenait de son regard quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle l'aimait.

Joie et tristesse confondues.

L'intensité de leur baiser et après ça, son départ.

Tout était foutu. Par sa faute !

Elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé un homme.

Et qu'importe si celui-ci était le Diable !

Chloé était encore en train de ressasser ses sombres pensées quand son téléphone sonna. Laissant un soupir lui échapper, elle se redressa sur son lit pour le prendre sur la table de chevet.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le numéro de Linda et décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Chloé, désolée de te déranger à cette heure-ci mais il faut que je te prévienne, dit-elle avec une voix tendue. Amenadiel et moi, on est en route pour le Lux. L'alarme du penthouse s'est déclenchée, il y a quelques minutes.

\- Et Charlie ? L'interrogea Chloé inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est entre de bonnes mains, lui assura Linda. Maze est en route également.

\- Très bien, je vous rejoins là-bas.

À peine eu-t-elle raccroché que Chloé se précipita sur les premiers vêtements qu'elle vit.

Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour être prête, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. En descendant dans son salon, elle prit ses clefs de voiture et plaça son portable dans la poche de son manteau. Heureusement que Trixie était chez Dan. Elle pu donc directement fermer son appartement et sauter dans la voiture.

Tout le long du trajet, Chloé ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir de l'espoir.

Peut-être était-il revenu ?

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils précipités au Lux avant de voir que personne n'y était apparu ?

Elle ne pouvait plus les compter. Et c'était toujours avec une grande déception qu'ils pénétraient dans son penthouse alors qu'il était absent !

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti.

Depuis son départ, Maze gérait la boîte de nuit mais elle la laissait close pour le moment.

Chloé la comprenait. Trop de souvenirs...

Peu importe où ils allaient dans le Lux, ils avaient l'impression qu'il allait sortir de nulle part avec son éternel sourire.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé pour lui depuis qu'il les avait quittés ?

Elle se remémora son conflit intérieur en se pinçant les lèvres avant de secouer la tête. Lucifer était le Diable au sens littéral.

Le Diable qui lui avait sauvé la vie par deux fois.

Le Diable qui s'était sacrifié pour éviter un déferlement de démons sur la Terre.

Elle poursuivit ses pensées et se souvint de leur première rencontre.

_« Lucifer Morningstar… Est-ce que c'est un nom de scène ?» _

_« C'est le nom que Dieu m'a donné. » _

Esquissant un sourire, Chloé suivit la route des yeux tout en pensant aux paroles de son partenaire.

_« Je peux retirer mes menottes, vous savez »_

_« Très drôle »_

_« Je crois que j'ai cassé ma thérapeute » _

Elle se rappela de comment elle avait été surprise par toutes les bizarreries qui tournaient autour de Lucifer en général.

Ses dons de persuasions, sa force, ses sautes d'humeurs récurrentes... Tout.

Mais en vérité, c'est ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Elle avait eu du mal à se l'avouer mais elle avait finalement compris.

Elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui.

Apercevant le panneau lumineux de la boîte de nuit, Chloé tourna immédiatement à gauche et se gara derrière la voiture déjà présente.

Elle coupa le contact et ouvrit la portière comme si elle avait le Diable aux trousses.

Amenadiel, Linda et Mazekeen étaient déjà là, à l'attendre.

Chacun d'entre eux étaient affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre part le départ du Diable.

Pour évacuer son sentiment de colère, Maze s'était lancée à fond dans la chasse aux criminels et avait le meilleur taux de réussite ! Elle refusait cependant d'entamer une relation avec qui que ce soit par crainte de l'abandon. Elle avait toujours répondu présente dès qu'ils pensaient avoir du nouveau à propos de son ancien maître et enrageait à chaque espoir qui se révélait vain.

Amenadiel et Linda, quant à eux, ne pouvaient pas trop se morfondre à cause de Charlie. Ils avaient un fils dont il fallait s'occuper pleinement. Pourtant, plus d'une fois, Chloé les avait surpris avec un regard chagriné.

L'ange noir regrettait profondément que son frère ait choisi de sacrifier son propre bonheur pour le bien-être de son enfant. Il ne cessait d'espérer qu'il y ait une solution où tout le monde serait heureux et surtout ensemble. Linda aussi pensait qu'il restait de l'espoir pour qu'un jour tous soit réuni.

Chloé ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Trixie. Celle-ci lui réclamait souvent la présence du Diable. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer qu'il était parti.

C'est ce qu'elle avait également dit à Dan et Ella. Si le premier avait plutôt bien réagit à son départ, la deuxième l'avait mal vécut. Après tout, ils s'entendaient comme larron en foire.

\- Tout va bien, Chloé ? L'interrogea Amenadiel, soucieux.

\- Merci de m'avoir attendue, dit-elle en fermant la porte un peu violemment. Du nouveau ?

\- Non, nous avons juste prévenu les gardes de nuit de ne pas venir au cas où, déclara Linda en frissonnant. Après tout, le Lux n'est pas censé être ouvert depuis… depuis son départ.

Acquiesçant, Chloé échangea un coup d'œil avec Amenadiel. Ce dernier pris une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers la porte du bâtiment. Sans perdre de temps, ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la boîte de nuit.

Le silence était plus qu'oppressant. Puis des bruits sourds se firent entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Maze fut la première à leur faire signe de s'arrêter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Chuchota Linda, inquiète, en la voyant sortir ses dagues en forme de croissants de lune.

\- Des démons, souffla Maze entre ses dents. Ça pue l'enfer.

Horrifiés par ses paroles, Chloé et Linda se figèrent tandis qu'Amenadiel scrutait les alentours.

Des bruits de verre brisé se firent entendre à l'étage, les faisant frissonner.

\- On passe devant avec Amenadiel, déclara Maze, sur ses gardes.

\- Mais…, commença Chloé en regardant autour d'elle avec frénésie.

\- Ils ne sont pas en bas, souffla la démone en jetant un regard au plafond. Ils sont dans le penthouse.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Amenadiel et elle se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui permettait d'accéder à l'appartement de Lucifer.

Maze appuya sur le bouton d'appel et dès que la cabine s'ouvrit, elle s'y engouffra avec l'ange, prête à en découdre.

La montée était plus qu'une torture pour eux. L'attente de ne pas savoir sur quoi tomber également. Jetant un œil à la démone, Amenadiel en serra les poings.

\- Un mois équivaut à combien de temps là-bas ? Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! Rétorqua Maze avec colère.

En voyant l'air penaud de l'ange, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le maudire.

Il n'était même pas au courant de combien son frère était prêt à sacrifier pour eux.

Maze ne pouvait que comprendre le dégoût de son ancien maître pour tout ce qui touchait à sa famille.

\- Environ trois ans, grogna-t-elle avant de voir les yeux d'Aménadiel s'écarquiller. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une promenade de santé ? C'est tout le contraire ! Abruti... Rajouta la démone sans prendre de gants

La démone n'eu pas le temps de finir que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Avec méfiance, Maze sorti de la cabine, Amenadiel sur les talons. Ils ne firent que quelques pas quand quelque chose atterrit à leurs pieds alors que l'ascenseur redescendait.

Plissant les yeux à cause de la pénombre, Maze s'accroupit pour observer le cadavre de démon à ses pieds. Ce dernier était complètement déchiqueté et elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul corps. Ceux-ci étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. L'un d'eux était même encastré dans le bar, chose que Lucifer n'aimerait sans doute pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Souffla Amenadiel.

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, déclara Maze en se mettant en garde.

Effectivement, un démon tapis dans l'ombre s'avança vers l'ange rapidement. Surpris par sa rapidité, Amenadiel fit un vol plané suite à un coup bien placé tandis que Mazekeen s'écartait promptement.

Le démon relâcha sa proie pour se tourner vivement vers Maze qui le jaugeât avec dégoût. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée de l'ascenseur retentisse, ce qui fit sursauter Maze.

Sachant que Chloé et Linda étaient dans la cabine sur le point de s'ouvrir, la démone ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle se jeta sur son adversaire qui en fit de même. Malgré des coups bien placés, aucun n'était mortel, ce qui fit enrager la démone.

Amenadiel, quant à lui, s'était relevé et servait de bouclier à Linda et Chloé qui était finalement sans défense.

Pourquoi étaient-ils venus se fourrer dans ce guêpier ?

C'était bien ce qui traversait l'esprit de Linda quand l'une des créatures de l'enfer se jeta sur elle, avant d'être interceptée par Amenadiel.

Malheureusement, l'ange ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois et Chloé émit un cri étranglé quand l'un des démons parvint à la tirer en avant.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de lui asséner un coup car il décolla littéralement du sol pour se retrouver violemment projeté contre celui-ci dans un craquement sinistre.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre alors que la fenêtre de la chambre explosait en mille morceaux. Mais au lieu de tomber, ces derniers restèrent suspendus dans les airs, tournoyant comme des lames.

Puis un mur de flammes se dressa devant Amenadiel, Linda et Chloé qui restèrent choqués tout comme Maze.

Les flammes brûlantes carbonisèrent littéralement les démons qui tentèrent de s'approcher de trop près tandis que celui qui affrontait Maze se retrouva criblé de morceaux de verres.

Abasourdie, Maze se tourna, toujours en position d'attaque vers le bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Lucifer ?

* * *

**Me taper pas dessus sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite xD! Une ptite review?**

**La bises mes diablotins ! **


	3. Chapitre 02 Retour!

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici le chapitre 02 de cette fic! **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! **

**Merci à Yuko Akaba pour la correction!**

**Un gros bisou à Bebec pour son soutien ! **

**Merci à Guest et à ****CptJackHarkness ****pour leurs reviews **** ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

** Retour!**

Détaillant, l'ange déchu avec horreur en le voyant couvert de sang et de blessures, Maze ne fit pourtant pas un pas vers lui.

Ses yeux rougeoyant dans sa direction sont plus qu'une dissuasion pour éviter de tenter le Diable sans mauvais jeux de mots.

D'un geste lent, elle abaissa ses dagues et les rangea dans leurs fourreaux tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Lucifer.

Ce dernier n'eut pas l'air de réagir à sa présence et ne semblait pas d'humeur à négocier.

Quand Chloé remarqua un démon dans le dos de Lucifer, elle émit un cri étouffé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de s'écarter qu'il le fit de lui-même d'un pas sur le côté.

Le mur de flammes, à la chaleur étouffante, disparut soudainement, laissant le temps à Amenadiel et Linda de voir Lucifer également.

Le Diable parvint à attraper son adversaire par la gorge et à le soulever comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, l'ange et la démone restèrent bouche-bée en voyant l'un des yeux de Lucifer prendre une couleur blanche.

Une douce lumière envahit alors la pièce. Chloé ressenti immédiatement une chaleur apaisante et réconfortante l'envahir, tout comme Linda. La peur qui s'était emparée d'elles quelques minutes plus tôt s'envola et n'était bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Arrête ça, tout de suite ! S'écria Mazekeen en se précipitant sur son ancien maître.

\- Non ! Intervint Amenadiel en se plaçant devant elle. Ne t'approche pas de lui !

Le regard anxieux que la démone posa sur l'ange déchu fit frémir Chloé qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Maze. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiète à propos de Lucifer. Amenadiel non plus.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ?

Pourquoi une telle appréhension?

Reportant son attention sur le Diable, elle remarqua que la lueur s'était intensifiée.

On aurait dit un mini soleil en pleine nuit. Le corps de Lucifer était entièrement enveloppé par cette lumière blanche.

Tout ce qui était en verre se mit à vibrer avec des grincements sinistres et tous durent se boucher les oreilles sauf Amenadiel.

Émerveillée par le spectacle, Chloé ne pu détourner les yeux. Elle avait déjà vu l'apparence démoniaque de Lucifer ainsi que ses yeux rouges mais jamais ce qui se passait à l'instant présent.

Puis elle se souvint.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce qu'Amenadiel lui avait expliqué ?

Avant sa chute aux Enfers, Lucifer était un archange.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

L'un des plus puissants.

Il avait été Samaël, le Porteur de Lumière.

Malgré la lumière de plus en plus forte, Chloé ne se lassait pas d'observer la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle. Simple mortelle assistant à quelque chose de divin.

Pourtant, elle fronça les sourcils quand une voix calme et profonde se fit entendre. Sans colère, ni animosité, mais également sans aucune pitié. Elle ne reconnut pas la langue dans laquelle les mots étaient prononcés mais cela ressemblait à quelque chose de céleste. Hors de la portée des hommes.

La lumière devint subitement trop forte et elle fut obligée de fermer les yeux et de les couvrir avec ses bras pour se protéger.

Les autres durent faire pareil, ne pouvant supporter cette clarté trop nette. Les cliquetis de verre s'arrêtèrent subitement alors que des grognements étouffés se firent entendre.

Puis le silence s'installa. Plus aucun son ne lui parvint aux oreilles.

Avec prudence, elle baissa ses bras pour voir que plus aucune trace des démons n'étaient visible, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Elle vit Linda jeter un regard effrayé à ce qui les entourait. Rien que des cendres, du verre brisé et des traces visqueuses de sang noir un peu partout.

Lentement, elle redressa la tête pour apercevoir qu'Amenadiel avait déployé ses ailes devant elles pour les protéger.

Malgré ses pas tremblants, Chloé s'avança à côté l'ange pour pouvoir discerner le Diable.

Elle ne put cependant pas empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

Lucifer était dans un sale état. Portant seulement un pantalon déchiré et sale sur lui, Chloé pu voir l'étendue des dégâts présents sur son corps ainsi que les autres.

Ses poignets étaient complètements écorchés, saignaient et présentaient des marques, comme s'il avait été retenu contre son gré.

Des contusions et une plaie ouverte recouvraient son torse alors que ses cheveux étaient couverts de sang séché.

Plusieurs estafilades étaient visibles sur ses membres et laissaient échapper un filet carmin.

Horrifiée, Chloé était sur le point de se précipiter sur lui mais elle fut arrêtée brusquement par Amenadiel qui lui attrapa la main en secouant la tête.

En voyant son maître dans un état pareil, Maze tenta de le rejoindre mais il recula d'un pas.

Suite à ce mouvement, quelque chose se brisa dans la pièce. La démone se figea instantanément et pinça les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'étouffa Linda en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

\- On aimerait bien le savoir, souffla Amenadiel, horrifié.

Serrant les poings, Maze prit une profonde inspiration et décida de venir se planter devant les yeux de son ancien maître.

Elle fut plus que surprise quand il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et soupira de soulagement alors rien n'explosait dans les alentours.

Une fois parvenue à son but, Maze jeta un regard inquiet à Amenadiel qui lui adressa un léger signe de tête.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger d'où il se trouvait. Qui savait s'il ne mettait pas Linda et Chloé en danger ? Autant ne pas prendre de risques !

Avec prudence, Maze prit doucement le visage de l'ange déchu entre ses mains et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Lucifer, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Maze se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'il ne lui répondrait pas et senti ses mains trembler quand il la regarda.

Ses yeux semblaient éteints et vides. Une parfaite et terrible contradiction alors qu'ils brillaient et l'observaient.

L'avait il même entendue ?

Quand elle vit ses yeux rougeoyants s'ancrer aux siens, Maze retint son souffle avant de sentir Lucifer trembler.

\- Je sais que tu es là quelque part, dit-elle agacée, alors qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle.

Chloé s'était avancée lentement vers le Diable, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Maze qui était sur le point de gifler Lucifer, pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, remarqua alors le changement s'effectuer devant elle dès que la jeune femme entra dans le champ de vision de l'ange déchu.

Les yeux rouges de Lucifer reprirent une teinte noire tout en devenant vitreux alors que ses genoux se dérobaient sous son poids. Elle ne pu que le retenir contre elle et l'empêcher de s'effondrer au sol.

\- Amenadiel, tu vas te bouger, oui ! Claqua Maze alors qu'elle s'agenouillait avec Lucifer au sol, aussi délicatement que possible.

Faisant disparaître ses ailes, l'ange vint la rejoindre d'un pas rapide, laissant Linda avec Chloé, choquées l'une comme l'autre par la vue du Diable.

Maze, quant à elle, maintenait Lucifer avant d'écarquiller les yeux avec effroi quand les bras de son maître tombèrent mollement contre ses hanches.

\- Il est dans un état déplorable, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'Amenadiel fronçait les sourcils en examinant de son frère. Je vais écharper tous les démons que je trouve pour ça.

\- C'est un coriace, Maze, déclara Amenadiel. Il a survécut à pire !

\- Veux-tu que je te blesse avec mes dagues, espèce de pigeon débile ! Gronda la démone avec rage. Parce que c'est avec ça qu'il a été blessé et non une arme humaine. Tu te souviens qu'il revient de l'Enfer ? Ou l'as-tu oublié ?

Acquiesçant, Amenadiel préféra ne pas répondre à la pique de Maze. Il prit soin de vérifier chaque blessure de son frère avec attention.

L'ange plaça l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine de Lucifer alors que Maze le redressait un peu.

\- Aide-moi à le lever, soupira Amenadiel en prenant le côté droit de Lucifer. Nous ne pouvons rien faire s'il n'est pas propre.

Sans protester, la démone s'exécuta et en un rien de temps, l'ange déchu était sur ses pieds. Alors qu'ils l'emmenèrent vers sa chambre, Linda prit la main de Chloé et annonça qu'elles allaient chercher la trousse de secours dans la voiture.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, Maze et Amenadiel furent plus que ravi de trouver la douche à l'italienne. Pas besoin de porter le Diable ! Surtout dans son état.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Maze enleva la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de Lucifer alors qu'Amenadiel se retourna, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne vais pas le mettre nu si c'est ce qui t'effraie, dit-elle avec humeur. Vous, les anges, êtes d'une pudeur !

Lui jetant un regard noir, Amenadiel aperçu son frère en boxer et grimaça.

Aucunes parties de son corps n'avaient été épargnées au vu des ecchymoses qu'il avait un peu partout et cela l'enragea autant que la démone.

On aurait dit que le Diable avait été balancé contre un mur à plusieurs reprises. Maze alluma l'eau chaude de la douche et la laissa tomber sur l'ange déchu et elle-même. Elle se fichait d'être mouillée.

Maintenant Lucifer contre les carreaux en marbre de la douche, Maze serra les dents en voyant l'eau passer du rose au rouge vif. Doucement, elle commença à nettoyer son ami qui était recouvert de sang, de cendres et d'autres choses qu'elle ne voulait pas identifier.

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'ange déchu qu'elle dut rincer deux fois puis se pencha sur ses poignets avec précaution en les constatant tout aussi abîmés. Même en étant le Diable, Lucifer risquait de mettre quelques jours à guérir de blessures aussi profondes.

Quand l'ange déchu sembla à peu près présentable, Maze coupa l'eau avec une grimace.

Les blessures saignaient toujours autant et elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire tous les démons de l'Enfer, une nouvelle fois.

Avec l'aide d'Amenadiel, Maze sorti Lucifer de la douche et le recouvra d'une serviette assez longue et l'allongea sur son lit. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour que Linda et Chloé remontent dans le penthouse.

À peine entrèrent-elles dans la pièce, qu'elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre du Diable. Amenadiel et Maze les laissèrent faire de bonne grâce et s'écartèrent tout en gardant un œil prudent sur Lucifer, au cas où.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ? Demanda Amenadiel d'une voix blanche.

\- À ton avis ? Grogna Maze avec dégoût.

Blêmissant à vue de nez, l'ange jeta un regard horrifié à son frère cadet avant de se crisper. Il savait comment était l'Enfer pour l'avoir surveillé pendant un moment mais… Jamais il n'avait pensé revoir Lucifer dans ces conditions et encore moins dans cet état.

\- L'Enfer dans lequel tu as voulu le renvoyer à l'air de l'avoir rattrapé, cracha Maze alors que Linda et Chloé se redressèrent, livides.

Dès qu'elles ne furent plus à ses côtés, ayant fini de nettoyer la plupart de ses blessures, Lucifer se replia sur lui-même en attirant un oreiller contre sa poitrine. Maze ferma les yeux en le voyant aussi vulnérable et prit une couverture dans le dressing. Elle le recouvra lentement et s'assit à côté du lit avec un air sombre.

\- Penses-tu que ça ira mieux pour lui, Maze ? L'interrogea Linda en tremblant.

\- Seul le temps nous le dira, avoua la démone en secouant la tête. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de dégâts permanents.

Hochant la tête, Amenadiel fit un signe à Linda et lui désigna Chloé. Avec douceur, le docteur attrapa le bras de cette dernière et esquissa un maigre sourire.

\- Nous allons rentrer et revenir avec Charlie, dit-elle tristement. Veux-tu qu'on te dépose chez toi ?

\- Non, je vais rester ici, déclara fermement Chloé.

\- Très bien, nous ne serons pas longs, promit Linda.

Après leur départ, Chloé vint s'asseoir devant le lit où Maze la rejoignit. La démone était partie prendre deux verres et une bouteille de Bourbon dans le bar du Lux. Elle rempli les verres jusqu'à raz bord et en donna un à l'humaine à ses côtés.

\- On va en avoir besoin, dit-elle en grimaçant.

* * *

**_À suivre!_**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimez!**

**Des avis? Des idées?**

**Cool! **

**N'hésitez pas à me les partager, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé Besoin d'un traducteur!**

**Bisouilles mes diablotins! :3**


	4. Chapitre 03 Besoin d'un traducteur !

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici la suite de Lucifer!

En espérant que la fic vous plaise toujours autant sachant que je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour dessus!

Enfin, moi, je kiffe l'écrire !

Voilà voilà!

Merci à Yuko Akaba pour la corrcetion ainsi qu'à Bebec !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 03 **

_**Besoin d'un traducteur**_

\- Y a-t-il eu du changement ? Demanda Amenadiel tandis qu'il berçait tendrement Charlie qui venaitde finir son biberon.

\- Non, il semble dormir profondément, répondit Maze, agacée. Ce qui n'est pas forcément bon, même pour lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? L'interrogea Linda en échangeant un regard avec Chloé.

\- Sa capacité de guérison fonctionne, expliqua la démone en soulevant légèrement la couverture qui enveloppe Lucifer pour examiner ses blessures, pour la plupart refermées. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il n'a pas repris conscience une seule fois.

\- En quoi est-ce un problème ? Questionna Chloé inquiète.

\- Ça le devient si on a loupé quelque chose, grogna Maze d'un ton abrupt.

Grimaçant, la démone jeta un regard à Lucifer qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Même si elle connaissait sa résistance à tout ce qui touche à l'Enfer et autres, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être soucieuse.

Examinant plus attentivement le Diable, Maze remarqua ses doigts crispés sur les draps.

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en jetant à regard furtif à Amenadiel.

L'ayant vu faire, ce dernier comprit qu'il y avait un souci et déposa son fils dans les bras de Linda puis se rapprocha. Il fut aussi troublé que la démone lorsque qu'il vit la même chose qu'elle et décida de relever son frère pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

A peine l'eut il redressé que Maze vit les yeux de son ami s'ouvrir subitement. Croisant le regard d'Amenadiel pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus bouger, Maze se plaça devant son visage.

\- Lucifer ?

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Maze serra les dents surtout en constatant son regard vide. D'un mouvement, elle mit sa main devant les yeux du Diable et claqua des doigts pour tenter d'attirer son attention.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Le voyant cligner des yeux, Maze se douta que le son lui parvenait. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois jusqu'au moment où un semblant de lucidité apparut dans le regard de Lucifer.

Ce dernier parvint à lever faiblement son bras pour asséner un coup sur la main de la démone. Il referma les yeux dès que son bras retomba mollement sur le drap et bredouilla une phrase lyrique et certainement pas anglaise.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Maze, surprise.

Il lui répondit encore une fois, mais toujours pas en anglais.

\- Putain, allume ton traducteur interne, Lucifer ! Siffla Maze avec colère. Je ne parle pas l'Énochien !

\- Moi si, répondit Amenadiel légèrement amusé. Tu fais trop de bruit !

\- Quoi?

\- C'est ce qu'il vient de dire, tu lui vrilles les tympans, annonça Amenadiel en secouant la tête et en rallongeant son frère. Laisse-le dormir le temps qu'il lui faut !

\- Et je te dis que sa léthargie n'est pas anodine ! Cracha Maze. Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi ! Je suis celle qui a passé des millénaires à ses côtés et son état n'est pas normal ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il reparle l'Énochien ? Tu me l'expliques comment celle là ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Maze ?

Le fait que Lucifer se tourne dos à eux pour échapper à leurs voix, les fit taire tandis que Linda les regardait en levant un sourcil désapprobateur alors que Chloé à croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Fautifs, l'ange et la démone laissèrent tomber leur querelle et partirent en direction du bar, certainement pour discuter à nouveau mais loin des oreilles humaines présentes.

C'est un léger bruit de pleurs qui réveilla Lucifer. Ouvrant les yeux en sursaut, il tenta de repérer où il se trouvait. Le temps que sa vision se clarifie et s'adapte à la lumière, il resta immobile alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion. En voyant les alentours, qui devinrent plus nets, il plissa les yeux.

Son penthouse à Los Angeles et non plus cet endroit maudit qu'on nommait l'Enfer.

Se redressant sur son lit en scrutant prudemment ce qui l'entourait, Lucifer senti qu'il n'était pas complètement éveillé. Il ferait avec.

Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'un verre au plus vite, peut-être que cela lui remettrait les idées en place.

Sans faire de bruit, il se leva puis enfila un pantalon qui se trouvait sur le bord du lit et tituba jusqu'à l'entrée du salon.

Il se figea quand un marmonnement se fit entendre sur l'un des canapés avant d'apercevoir Linda affalée dessus. Le docteur avait l'air de dormir profondément ce qui amusa le Diable.

Il n'aurait jamais cru la voir dormir chez lui et certainement pas sur son canapé.

Finalement, il jeta un regard dans sa chambre et resta interdit quand il remarqua que Chloé dormait sur son lit.

Quand est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que l'inspectrice faisait allongée dans son lit ?

Pas que cela lui déplaisait mais comme il le disait toujours : trop de vêtements !

Et il aurait aimé en profiter aussi !

De dépit, Lucifer se dirigea lentement vers son bar avant d'entendre les pleurs, qu'il pensait avoir imaginé, s'intensifier.

Levant les yeux au ciel, à cause d'un mal de crâne tenace, l'ange déchu fit un détour pour voir de quoi les cris pouvaient provenir. Il s'arrêta à distance raisonnable du landau où se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à son neveu. Lucifer senti son corps tressaillir quand Charlie se mit à pleurer encore plus fort en l'apercevant.

Bloody hell !

Pourquoi était-il obligé de hurler de la sorte ? On aurait dit les cris que poussaient les familiers infernaux quand ils étaient sur le point d'infliger une torture particulièrement vicieuse à une âme damnée.

Secouant la tête pour chasser l'image de son esprit, le Diable grimaça et décida de faire taire Charlie.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas eu l'habitude avec la progéniture de l'inspectrice ?

Lentement, Lucifer prit le bébé dans ses bras malgré la douleur qui se répercuta au niveau de son torse quand il se pencha. Puis il se dirigea vers son bar et fronça les sourcils.

Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir explosé et presque plus rien n'était debout.

Jurant en pensant à sa réserve d'alcool détruite, il passa derrière le comptoir et se baissa pour ouvrir le meuble.

Il y trouva un verre intact et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, ce qui l'allégea d'un poids.

Quand il y en a plus, y 'en a encore !

Une fois son verre et sa bouteille en main, Lucifer se dirigea vers son piano au centre de la pièce.

Avec précaution, il s'assit devant avec Charlie qui ne semblait plus pleurer.

À ce moment-là, Lucifer soupira de soulagement. Il n'aimait déjà pas les enfants alors les petits qui pleurent, très peu pour lui.

Calant son neveu contre lui, le Diable se servit un verre de Bourbon. Il fut généreux sur la quantité et décida de commencer à boire sans attendre. Prenant le temps de déguster, il ferma les yeux.

La lumière du soleil dans la pièce le mit mal à l'aise et lui donna la nausée surtout après avoir passé un long moment dans la pénombre de l'Enfer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Charlie s'agita dans ses bras en gazouillant joyeusement. Lucifer l'observa d'un œil distrait et décida de l'occuper en faisant léviter le verre vide au-dessus de lui.

Que faire d'autre ?

Le bébé cessa alors de bouger pour observer ce qu'il se passait avec de gros yeux. Profitant de l'accalmie sonore, le Diable se plongea dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas le bruit de l'ascenseur qui montait.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Amenadiel et Maze se figèrent en voyant le Diable assis devant son piano. La démone fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua son dos arrondi et s'approcha de lui en vitesse.

\- Lucifer ?

Surpris par son intervention, l'ange déchu tressaillit et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de s'approcher de lui, Lucifer projeta les éclats de verre derrière lui.

Maze eu juste le temps de se pencher, avec un grognement audible, pour les éviter tandis qu'Amenadiel écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en voyant son fils dans les bras de son frère alors que Linda se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Charlie ? S'étrangla-t-elle en voyant son bébé dans les bras du Diable.

Elle était sur le point de rejoindre Lucifer mais Amenadiel lui fit un signe de tête pour la dissuader.

Après tout, Charlie n'avait pas l'air de craindre quoi que ce soit dans les bras de son oncle.

\- On dirait que tu vas mieux, Lucifer, déclara Maze en se relevant. Toujours aussi charmant au réveil à ce que je vois.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur la droite, le Diable fronça les sourcils.

Il observa la démone puis Amenadiel avant de soupirer. La tension de son corps disparut au grand soulagement de tous alors qu'il émettait une longue phrase incompréhensible.

\- Tu pourrais revenir à quelque chose de plus traditionnel, grogna Maze en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Fais marcher ta cervelle, Lucifer !

Avec précaution, Amenadiel s'avança vers son frère cadet et, à la surprise de tous, ce dernier lui déposa Charlie dans les bras.

Linda ne chercha pas plus et se précipita vers l'ange pour voir son fils.

\- Il était en train de pleurer, la rassura Amenadiel surpris. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a pris. Apparemment, il s'est arrêté dès qu'il a été dans ses bras.

\- Comme quoi, tout est possible, sourit Linda en se tournant vers le Diable. Merci Lucifer.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son frère, l'ange déchu leva un sourcil surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Seigneur des Enfers avait des remerciements pour un service rendu. Enfin, service, c'était vite dit !

Il n'avait rien fait de particulier donc les remerciements il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'ils venaient faire là !

Bref, il avait besoin d'un nouveau verre et se levait pour aller en chercher un, ayant réduit l'autre en poussière.

Prudemment, Maze le suivit du regard et remarqua qu'il chancelait par moment, ce qui l'intrigua.

Lucifer avait l'air parfaitement remis mais quelque chose clochait.

D'un mouvement vif, elle le rejoignit alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre un verre. Elle vit la grimace qui tordit ses lèvres dès qu'il s'abaissa et plissa les yeux.

\- Vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser apparaître Dan et Trixie. En l'apercevant, la petite fille laissa échapper un cri de joie et vint vers lui en courant.

\- Lucifer ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant contre ses jambes. T'es revenu ! Enfin !

Levant les yeux au ciel, maudissant sa chance, le Diable tenta tant bien que mal de rester debout et s'agrippa fortement au bar ce qui n'échappa pas à Maze alors que Trixie fronçait les sourcils et le relâcha, sentant qu'il tremblait.

\- Ça va ? Le questionna-t-elle soucieuse. Tu as froid ?

Jetant un regard mauvais au Diable, Dan émit un raclement de gorge qui fit tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

\- Je cherche Chloé, elle ne répond pas au téléphone depuis deux jours alors je…

\- Maman ! S'écria Trixie en lui sautant dans les bras alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de la chambre de Lucifer.

\- Hey, monkey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea Chloé avec une voix ensommeillée.

\- Tu ne répondais pas à papa alors on te cherchait, répondit Trixie avec un sourire.

\- J'ai vu ta voiture en bas alors on a su que tu étais ici, admit Dan en grognant. Je sais pourquoi maintenant. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! On s'est inquiété !

Quand il le vit le fixer, Lucifer émit un long soupir en se servant un autre verre et le bu d'une traite tout en lâchant une autre phrase incompréhensible.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Dan en n'y comprenant rien.

\- C'était trop drôle, s'amusa Trixie en souriant. Tu peux recommencer ?

\- Drôle n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais employé, avoua Amenadiel en secouant la tête.

\- En quelle langue parle-t-il ? Questionna Dan en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Lucifer revient d'un voyage à l'étranger, répondit Maze en haussant les épaules. Il a dû retourner voir sa famille et apparemment, il a un peu de mal à retourner à ce bon vieil anglais.

Manquant de s'étrangler avec son Bourbon, Lucifer lui jeta un regard noir et la phrase qu'il prononça fait écarquiller les yeux d'Amenadiel alors que Trixie pouffait de rire. Les autres, quant à eux, ne purent que comprendre le ton acerbe et venimeux du Diable.

\- Qu'a-t-elle à voir là dedans ? Demanda l'ange à son cadet, visiblement inquiet.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? L'interrogea Maze avec soupçon.

Déposant son verre sur le bar, Lucifer senti sa patience arriver à son terme. Son retour s'était déjà très mal passé et avec en plus autant de personne autour de lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme. Surtout avec ce satané mal de tête qui ne passait pas...

\- Lucifer ? L'appella Maze en le voyant se pincer l'arrête du nez.

Croisant les yeux de la démone, le Diable vit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait déplorable.

Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il parle s'il voulait avoir la paix.

\- Ta mère est ici, grommela-t-il dans un Anglais parfait.

\- Quoi ! S'écria la démone avec rage. Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt où est-ce trop te…

S'interrompant subitement, Maze ne finit pas sa phrase, surtout quand les yeux de Lucifer prirent une légère teinte rouge.

Elle put voir les flammes de l'Enfer à l'intérieur et ne chercha pas à le pousser.

\- Magnifique, il ne manquait plus que ça, grinça la démone en levant les bras. Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'emmerdes en ce moment, faut en rajouter.

\- Maze ! La réprimanda Linda.

Amenadiel entendit plus qu'il vit le soupir las que laissa échapper son frère et fronça les sourcils. En l'observant attentivement, il remarqua qu'il était bien pâle et décida d'intervenir.

\- Retourne te coucher, Lucifer, dit-il. Le décalage horaire est plutôt rude à encaisser.

\- Tu parles d'un…

Commençant sa phrase en anglais et la finissant dans la langue des Anges, Lucifer ne fit même pas attention aux visages anxieux qui se tournèrent vers lui. Quand il les remarqua enfin, il soupira et secoua la tête. Il retourna dans sa chambre en marmonnant quelque chose tout en prenant la bouteille de Bourbon et son verre avec lui.

\- Bien, je pense qu'on va vous laisser avec Trixie, dit Dan en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à la chambre de Lucifer. J'étais juste venu voir où était Chloé.

\- Merci Dan, souffla cette dernière en enlaçant sa fille et en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Ouais, bon courage pour la réunion de famille, ajouta t'il en ricanant.

Après le départ de Dan et Trixie, Chloé jetta un regard à Maze qui avait blêmit suite à la révélation du Diable.

\- Que ferait ta mère dans le monde des hommes ? Demanda Amenadiel inquiet.

\- Et comment, je le saurai ? Cracha Maze en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. J'ai quitté l'enfer depuis un moment, tu te souviens !

Acquiesçant, l'ange finit par baisser la tête. Effectivement à l'instar de son frère, Maze n'était pas retourné en Enfer donc elle ne pouvait pas leur fournir de réponse.

Les paroles de Lucifer ne firent qu'amplifier l'angoisse de tout le monde, surtout quand la démone leur rappela que sa mère n'était autre que Lilith, la mère des démons.

* * *

**_À suivre_**

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Des idées vous viennent-elles à l'esprits? **

**Cogitez bien sur la suite! **

**Bisous mes diablotins! **


	5. Chapitre 04 Intransigeance

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici le chapitre 04 de Lulu ! **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'étais toute contente! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez le reste de cette fic!**

**Bonne lecture! **

**ps: Merci à Bebec et à Yuko Akaba!**

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

**Intransigeance**

Les ténèbres ambiantes l'entouraient de toutes parts pourtant il ne sentait rien. L'absence de sensations désagréables le fit se détendre pour savourer ce moment.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais un bon verre dans un moment pareil ?

Aucuns bruits et encore moins les pleurs de bébé.

Par l'Enfer !

Il était heureux que son frère ait un bambin mais ce n'était pas à lui d'aller consoler sa progéniture quand elle pleurait.

Prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé alors qu'une migraine lui martelait la tête, Lucifer se souvint de pratiquement tout.

L'Enfer !

Joyeux Enfer !

Son royaume ou plutôt sa prison d'un ennui mortel !

Il avait dû se battre à peine avait-il remis les pieds à l'intérieur !

Les luttes de pouvoir étaient nombreuses là-bas et malheureusement, il n'avait pu qu'en faire les frais, une nouvelle fois.

Se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Pourtant, il se remémorait quelque chose de troublant.

Il lui avait semblé faire face aux démons avec sa puissance d'antan, chose qu'il savait impossible.

Lumière et Ténèbres ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

L'un comme l'autre cherchant à prendre le dessus sur son opposé.

Le Diable, même anciennement archange, ne pouvait changer cet état de fait.

Alors pourquoi lui avait il semblé utiliser sa Lumière ?

Celle que Dieu lui avait accordée.

À moins que ce ne fut qu'un jeu foutrement malsain de Sa part pour le faire souffrir un peu plus.

Remarque, plus rien n'était étonnant venant de Lui !

Il avait toujours un plan. Toujours.

C'était dans sa nature d'obsédé névrotique accro au contrôle !

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer à cette réflexion, Lucifer tenta de réfléchir. Il ne le changerait jamais ! Et préférait ne pas penser à Lui et encore moins attirer son attention!

Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça s'était plutôt mal fini ! Il avait passé son temps dans une fournaise privée avec interdiction d'en sortir, même pour des vacances.

Il faudrait tout de même qu'il ait des réponses.

Le Diable pouvait il faire appel à ses pouvoirs d'antan ?

Des questions toutes trouvées pour Amenadiel !

Soudain, il senti son estomac se serrer et eu l'impression qu'un bloc de béton venait de lui tomber dessus.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se senti happé par les ténèbres.

* * *

Se réveillant brusquement, Lucifer émit un grognement audible quand il senti la nausée l'assaillir.

Même après avoir liquidé il ne savait combien de bouteilles d'alcool, jamais il ne s'était senti mal.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le sentiment de malaise ne passait pas même après plusieurs minutes.

C'était plutôt l'inverse.

Cela s'accentuait et se mêlait au fait de se sentir brûlant par moment.

Les idées confuses, Lucifer vint se placer sous la douche et alluma le jet sur froid.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas supporter la chaleur ?

Il était le Diable, nom d'un chien !

N'était-il pas celui qui avait enduré les Flammes de l'Enfer ainsi que la Chute ?

Collant son front contre le carrelage froid de la douche, Lucifer tenta de reprendre sa respiration qui était devenue haletante.

Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré cette fois-ci ?

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? Demanda une voix blasée. Pourquoi es-tu en train d'essayer de te noyer sous la douche ?

Fronçant les sourcils en n'ayant aucune réponse, Maze chercha à venir plus près alors qu'Amenadiel la rejoignait en l'ayant entendu élever la voix.

\- Sérieux ? De l'eau glacée ? Y a vraiment un truc qui ne va pas chez toi !

\- Maze, pas maintenant, grogna Lucifer d'un ton las.

\- Oh que si ! Gronda la démone en le tirant par le bras.

Les fusillant du regard en étant sorti de force de la douche froide qui lui faisait un minimum de bien, Lucifer ne décrocha pas un mot alors qu'une serviette lui atterrissait en plein visage.

De quel droit le sortaient-ils d'un endroit qui l'apaisait ?

Est-ce que depuis son départ, ils étaient devenus suicidaires l'un comme l'autre ?

Et surtout, pourquoi devaient-ils l'emmerder alors qu'il était occupé ?

À croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

La colère qu'il senti monter en lui quand ils l'emmenèrent au salon sans lui demander son avis, après s'être vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, ne fit qu'augmenter et il chercha à la contenir tant bien que mal. Surtout en voyant Chloé et Linda assises sur le canapé avec Charlie.

\- On doit discuter, Lucifer, déclara Amenadiel d'un ton doux.

\- Et de quoi veux-tu parler ? Gronda ce dernier, irrité par leur comportement.

\- De ce qu'il se passe, répondit l'ange inquiet. De l'état dans lequel tu es revenu !

\- Pas d'humeur, avoua le Diable, agacé. Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni l'énergie.

Se dirigeant vers le bar où se trouvait des verres et une bouteille de whisky, Lucifer se servit un verre à raz bord sous les yeux pleins d'incompréhension de tous. Maze fut la première à se reprendre et à lui jeter un regard noir.

\- On est en droit de demander des réponses, siffla-t-elle avec rage. Surtout quand tu nous sors que Lilith est sur Terre !

Frissonnant, Lucifer ferma les yeux. Il avait oublié ce détail et sa langue un peu trop pendue à son arrivée. En même temps, vu comment il avait atterrit sur Terre…

\- Lucifer ?

Laissant un soupir las lui échapper, ce dernier se tourna vers l'ensemble de ses interlocuteurs.

\- J'ai fermé les Portes de l'Enfer à cause de sa petite virée ici, déclara sombrement le Diable en buvant une gorgée du liquide ambré de son verre.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Linda sceptique. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est possible ?

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis le Seigneur des Enfers, ma chère, rétorqua froidement Lucifer. Rien n'est impossible dans ce sens.

Laissant le silence s'installer, Lucifer en profita pour finir son verre et examiner les visages incrédules qui l'observaient.

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? L'interrogea Amenadiel en plissant les yeux. Sceller l'Enfer ? Es-tu sûr de l'avoir fait ?

Se raidissant sous les paroles de son frère et de ce qu'elles impliquaient, Lucifer ne se contrôla pas.

De quel droit osait-il faire une telle insinuation ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

Depuis quand se prenait-il pour le Diable ?

Il senti plus qu'il ne vit la chaleur néfaste de l'Enfer affluer et crépiter à l'intérieur de lui.

La température de la pièce augmenta sensiblement en quelques secondes tandis que les yeux du Diable devinrent rougeoyants, faisant reculer Amenadiel.

\- Je ne mens jamais ! Jamais ! Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Cracha Lucifer avec rage alors que plusieurs objets de la pièce émirent des craquements sinistres.

Voyant son aîné lever les mains en signe de paix, la tentation de le réduire en cendres disparut malgré sa colère toujours présente.

Oui, il aimait la tentation. Après tout, il était le Diable et ce trait de caractère lui allait bien mais pas à l'instant présent.

\- Donc, tu as scellé l'Enfer, reprit Chloé avec un ton neutre. Après ou avant ton retour ?

Dirigeant son regard flamboyant sur elle, Lucifer l'observa un moment avant de voir qu'aucune peur ne se lisait dans ses yeux, malgré son coup de sang. Cela le soulagea.

Chloé lui avait bien dit qu'elle l'acceptait et il en était sûr à présent.

Il ne vit qu'en elle une inquiétude tenace à son égard.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Lucifer chercha à se calmer malgré un sentiment de contrainte, chose qu'il n'appréciait guère, vis à vis d'informations qu'il n'avait pas envie de donner. Il prit lentement appuis sur le bar pour avoir ses interlocuteurs à l'œil.

\- J'ai scellé les Portes peu avant mon arrivée catastrophique ici, expliqua-t-il d'un ton amer. Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait Lilith et ses sbires à la longue liste des traîtres de l'Enfer.

Échangeant un regard interdit suite aux révélations du Diable, Linda et Amenadiel purent voir que Chloé fronçait les sourcils tandis que Maze se levait comme un ressort, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

\- L'Enfer est soumis à la rébellion, souffla Maze avec dégoût. C'est ça ?

\- Bien vu ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Maze, admit Lucifer en se resservant un verre. La trahison a plus d'une forme et je pense les avoir toutes vues et vécues, cela va sans dire !

Baissant les yeux sous l'insinuation évidente de son frère cadet, Amenadiel ne put que comprendre son ressentiment.

Il avait essayé de le manipuler, puis de le tuer. Et personne ne jouait avec le Diable sans en payer le prix.

\- Quand est-ce que…, commença Maze en frissonnant.

\- Que ça a débuté ? Finit l'ange déchu avant de poursuivre. Peu après mon retour. Et je le dois à Dromos et Squee qui n'ont pas pu se retenir d'ouvrir leurs bouches. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont pas fait long feu ces deux-là !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? L'interrogea Amenadiel, soucieux.

Le sourire mauvais qu'arbora Lucifer ne laissa aucun doute sur les intentions qu'il avait eu ainsi que de ses actes. Maze, elle-même en frémit. Le Diable pouvait être intransigeant et sans pitié quand il le désirait.

\- J'ai fait passer le message comme quoi on ne touche pas à mon neveu sans en subir les conséquences et j'ai mis un terme définitif à la rébellion, dit-il en posant son verre avec force sur le bar, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Fermant subitement les yeux, Lucifer senti une migraine fulgurante lui traverser la tête. Amenadiel s'approcha lentement de lui en le voyant faire ainsi que Maze qui resta sur ses gardes.

\- Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré, Lucifer ? S'inquiéta l'ange noir.

\- Comment je le saurais ? Claqua la voix de son frère. Généralement, ce n'est pas moi qui vais à la rencontre des ennuis mais bien eux qui me trouvent. Par contre, il y a bien un détail qui me chiffonne !

\- Lequel ? Questionna Amenadiel en levant un sourcil.

La réponse de Lucifer se perdit dans un murmure inaudible quand il s'affaissa contre le bar. Mazekeen eu juste le temps de le rattraper et de voir avec effroi ses yeux s'ouvrir.

Les yeux du Diable n'étaient plus rouges, mais blancs.

Un blanc éclatant.

* * *

**Donnez moi vos avis, idées, réflexions!**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bisouilles mes diablot****ins! **


	6. Chapitre 05 Vous avez une préférence ?

**Bonsoir, **

**Voici le chapitre 05 ! **

**Merci à Ninette pour sa review, ça fait plaisir ! **

**Merci à Bebec et à Yuko Akaba également! **

**Bisouilles**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 05 **

**Vous avez une préférence ?**

Ne pouvant pas supporter le contact prolongé avec la Lumière d'un ange aussi puissant que Lucifer, Maze se vit contrainte de le lâcher.

Amenadiel prit le relais avec son frère tout en laissant échapper sa surprise.

Comment le Diable pouvait-il projeter un pouvoir divin aussi contraire à celui qui lui était propre en temps normal ?

\- Maze ? Demanda Linda soucieuse en la voyant reculer promptement vers le centre du salon.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? S'étrangla cette dernière en frissonnant. C'est…

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, la démone observa intensément Lucifer dans les bras d'Amenadiel avec incompréhension. Le Diable avait les yeux ouverts, mais d'un blanc immaculé, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs et la pâleur de son visage.

Quand Lucifer fit mine de chercher à se redresser, Amenadiel l'en empêcha en le maintenant contre lui, surtout en le voyant trembloter.

Inquiet, l'ange jeta un regard anxieux à Mazekeen qui n'avait jamais vu une réaction pareille chez lui.

\- Il devient brûlant au sens littéral, dit-il inquiet. Tu as raison, Maze, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !

\- Tu crois ! S'exclama cette dernière agacée. Lucifer a toujours été chaud, je te signale qu'il est le Diable, crétin !

\- Pas à ce point-là, rétorqua l'ange avec appréhension.

\- Attendez ! S'écria Chloé en se levant. Tout à l'heure, vous l'avez sorti de la douche, non ?

Ça veut dire qu'il est lui-même conscient que quelque chose ne va pas donc si on suit cette logique…

\- On le remet au frais, intervint Maze en hochant la tête. Bien vu, Decker !

Prudemment, Amenadiel se mit debout avec son frère et se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il assit maladroitement Lucifer au sol et fit couler l'eau fraîche avec angoisse.

Maze l'y rejoignit et scruta le moindre changement chez le Diable quand ce dernier ferma les yeux.

Malgré les légers tremblements de Lucifer, Amenadiel et Maze le virent se calmer petit à petit.

Sa respiration ralentit lentement et se fit plus régulière alors qu'il reprenait un peu de couleurs. Son énergie divine cessa également de l'entourer, à leur grand soulagement.

\- Bien, maintenant, il faut savoir ce qui lui arrive, avoua Mazekeen, soucieuse.

Réfléchissant, Amenadiel porta un regard sur Lucifer avant de d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

\- La Lumière qu'il a émis est divine, ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose, souffla-t-il incrédule. Lucifer est en train de recouvrer ses pouvoirs d'archange, et de façon plutôt brutale.

\- Mais c'est impossible, déclara Maze en secouant la tête. Tu imagines le conflit intérieur qu'il y aurait à…

S'échangeant un regard anxieux et lourd de sens, l'ange et la démone sentirent leurs inquiétudes respectives augmenter.

Lucifer appartenait aux Ténèbres en étant le Diable. Alors que se passerait-il si sa nature d'archange venait à lui revenir ? Surtout après tout ce temps ?

Un duel entre Lumière et Ténèbres.

L'un avalant l'autre et se détruisant mutuellement.

Qui savait ce qui risquait de se produire ?

Horrifiée, Maze s'agenouilla devant l'ange déchu et le secoua fortement, ignorant l'eau qui trempait ses vêtements.

\- Ouvre les yeux ! S'écria-t-elle. Lucifer, ouvre les yeux !

Obéissant à l'insistance de sa voix, le Diable entrouvrit ses paupières et aperçut le visage de la démone complètement flou.

Les clapotis lui confirmèrent qu'il était de nouveau dans la douche, surtout en sentant l'eau froide lui tomber dessus.

Il émit un soupir en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas du en être arraché un peu plus tôt.

\- J'avais dit pas maintenant, Mazie, marmonna-t-il à moitié groggy, appuyant sa tête sur le carrelage de la douche.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris pourquoi, lui assura la démone en se pinçant les lèvres. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je pense que je commence à récupérer ma Lumière, admit Lucifer en laissant une grimace parcourir son visage.

\- Pourquoi faire les choses simples quand on peut les faire compliquer, hein ! Rétorqua Maze, agacée. Penses-tu pouvoir te lever ?

Sans se le faire dire une deuxième fois, Lucifer se leva en s'appuyant prudemment contre le mur.

\- Tu as une sale tête, admit Amenadiel anxieux.

\- Si c'est bien le problème, ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, le rabroua Lucifer en coupant l'eau de la douche. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le mal ? C'est ce que je suis et ce que j'ai toujours été. J'appartiens à l'Enfer.

\- Ne dis pas ça, le gronda gentiment Amenadiel.

Prenant la serviette que lui tendait Maze, Lucifer laissa une exclamation dédaigneuse lui échapper.

Si l'abruti qui lui sert de frère ne voyait rien, lui, n'était pas stupide.

Le Diable avec des pouvoirs de la Lumière ? Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge…

Dès qu'il fut sec, il parti dans son dressing et s'habilla de vêtements secs. Un boxer, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche feraient l'affaire. De toute façon, il avait bien trop chaud pour mettre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il rejoignit ensuite le salon où l'y attendaient Linda et Chloé, inquiètes.

Sans aucune grâce, due à sa fatigue, Lucifer se laissa tomber sur le canapé en face d'elles. Amenadiel rejoignit Linda et s'assit à ses côtés tandis que Maze parti chercher la bouteille et les verres que le Diable avait laissés sur le bar un peu plus tôt.

\- Franchement, Lucifer, vous n'avez pas l'air mieux que tout à l'heure, avoua Linda alors que Maze fourrait un verre de whisky dans les mains du Diable. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Décidant que son verre était plus important que de répondre, Lucifer laissa le soin à son frère et Maze d'expliquer la raison de son état. Il n'écouta pas la discussion et se pencha sur ses pensées.

Que faire pour trouver Lilith ?

Il avait déjà des doutes sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais même comme ça, ça restait vaste.

Et puis que faire de son petit problème angélique ?

Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il commençait à retrouver des pouvoirs qui n'étaient plus les siens depuis des siècles ! Il avait déjà récupérer ses ailes, sans consentement, chose qu'il n'appréciait que peu. Alors ça en plus…

\- Tu nous écoutes, Luci ? L'interrogea Amenadiel, intrigué par son silence.

\- Non, confirma l'ange déchu avec amertume. J'ai d'autres choses en tête !

\- C'est de ta vie dont il est question, s'énerva Amenadiel en croisant son regard. Pourrais-tu être un peu plus concerné, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Tiquant subitement à la mention du « Saint Père », créateur de toutes choses, les yeux de Lucifer passèrent de noir à rouge et il semblait prêt à étriper son frère sans sommation. Le crissement du verre dans sa main fit serrer les dents de tous.

\- Ne… Le mêle pas à la conversation ! Cracha Lucifer avec véhémence.

\- Penses-tu que ce soit un hasard que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs soudainement ?

\- Excellente question, je ne manquerais pas de lui demander pourquoi Il veut me voir mort à ce point, suggéra le Diable d'un ton venimeux.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'Il veut pour toi, répondit Amenadiel doucement.

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'Il attend de moi ! S'écria son cadet en se redressant comme un ressort. Il ne parle pas ! Demande encore moins ! Il te fout tous les problèmes du monde sur le dos sans te demander ton avis !

\- Lucifer, tu blasphèmes envers notre…

\- Ne finis même pas ta phrase, Amenadiel ! Le prévint Lucifer avec rage, ses yeux flamboyants. Et ce n'est pas un conseil mais un avertissement !

\- On se calme, tous les deux ! Suggéra Maze d'un ton dangereux.

Fusillant son frère des yeux, Lucifer parti s'asseoir devant son piano pour tenter de ravaler la colère qui l'habitait. Apparemment, son aîné était vraiment devenu suicidaire durant son voyage en Enfer.

Le petit ange docile qui adorait son Père était de retour !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce comportement puéril de la part d'Amenadiel ! À croire que la leçon ne lui avait pas suffit la dernière fois !

Quand allait-il se rendre compte de la manipulation du Connard qui leur servait de paternel ?

Pour tenter de faire baisser son ressentiment envers le Père de toute chose, le Diable passait, avec légèreté, ses doigts sur les touches froides du piano et pris une profonde inspiration. Il aimerait tellement jouer à l'instant présent. Évacuer le trop plein de sentiments qui brûlait en lui comme une flamme incandescente qui ne cessait de grossir.

La musique. Le hobby qui lui permettait de s'évader et de faire sortir toutes les pensées parasites de sa tête. C'était ce qu'il lui avait cruellement manqué en Enfer.

Sans compter Chloé.

L'inspectrice lui avait manqué plus qu'autre chose à vrai dire. Surtout après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Être obligé de partir alors qu'elle lui avait avoué son amour avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait dû faire dans sa longue vie.

Un mouvement de tissu surprit le Diable et lui fit couper court à ses réflexions. Il aperçut Maze qui l'observait et soutint son regard perçant.

\- Lucifer, je comprends pourquoi tu es aussi énervé, admit-elle. Mais, il faut qu'on règle le problème de Lilith et celui de tes pouvoirs aussi. Ton corps ne pourra pas maintenir deux entités contraires !

\- Père doit être parfaitement au courant de ce qui t'arrive, leur assura Amenadiel.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser un rire moqueur lui échapper, Lucifer secoua la tête avec désillusion. Son cher et tendre paternel… Encore et encore ! Toujours présent pour lui pourrir l'existence !

\- Et ça doit faire parti de son Plan, souffla Amenadiel en réfléchissant.

\- Il a toujours un plan, grogna Lucifer avec dégoût. Mais qui sait si s'en est un bon ! C'est comme son besoin de toujours nous contrôler comme des pions bien dociles !

\- C'est une mission qu'Il te confie, comprends-le, le supplia l'ange avec espoir.

\- Oh joie ! S'exclama Lucifer en le foudroyant du regard, agacé. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai cru le comprendre un jour ? Il y a de ça bien longtemps. Dans une autre vie. Et qu'elle a été ma récompense, mon frère ? Outre le…

\- C'est du passé, Luci !

\- Pour toi, peut-être ! Cracha ce dernier avec fureur. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne veux plus rien avoir avec ses plans foireux ! Ça ne m'intéresse plus depuis qu'Il m'a envoyé pourrir dans une étuve infernale pendant des millénaires ! Je pense que j'ai assez donné, merci bien !

Trop, c'est trop ! Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à se sacrifier pour le bien commun ? Qu'Il se débrouille tout seul pour réparer ses erreurs !

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de son jeune frère, Amenadiel laissa un soupir lui échapper.

\- Notre Père ne peut pas s'en mêler, le réprimanda l'ange. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Laissant un rire nerveux lui échapper, Lucifer leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Quelle surprise ! Déclara froidement ce dernier. Et le libre arbitre Tu connais ? Si Tu m'as foutu dans la peau du Diable, c'est bien pour une raison, non ? À moins que c'était juste pour T'amuser ?

N'ayant aucun signe d'une réponse quelconque, Lucifer plissa les yeux tout en exclamant sa rage par un juron.

\- Pas de réponses pour changer ! C'est toujours plus facile dans ce sens ! Répliqua-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre. À se demander si on a vraiment le choix?

\- On a toujours le choix de nos actions, souffla Linda avant de se serrer contre Amenadiel en voyant l'air furieux du Diable se poser sur elle.

\- Tu parles d'un choix, suivre ses règles où la mort ! S'exclama Lucifer avec colère. Vous avez une préférence vous ?

* * *

**Moui, Lucifer a toujours son ptit souci envers son cher et tendre Paternel!**

**Oh, et n'oubliez pas, un avis est toujours utile! **

**La bise mes diablotins! **


	7. Chapitre 06 Visite surprise

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire votre ressenti et ça m'aide à m'amélioré!**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours!**

**Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ps: Oh, oups, j'ai oublier de préciser que Lucifer ne m'appartient pas et que je ne juste qu'emprunter les persos pour faire travailler mon imaginaire débordant!**

* * *

**Chapitre 06 **

Visite surprise

En l'espace d'une semaine, l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans le penthouse ne s'était pas améliorée et Linda fut vite inquiète par le comportement de Lucifer qui semblait empirer d'heure en heure, en plus de sa fatigue qui semblait s'accentuer.

Le Diable restait constamment sur les nerfs tandis qu'Amenadiel et Maze l'aidaient dans sa recherche pour trouver Lilith.

L'ange noir, en parcourant les incidents divers et la démone en chassant les criminels qu'elle jugeait potentiellement échappés de l'Enfer.

Linda et Chloé se chargeaient d'être à l'affût d'une nouvelle suspecte en décortiquant les journaux ou les infos.

Lucifer fut surpris d'apprendre que l'inspectrice était en congés jusqu'à la fin du mois mais n'avait pas cherché à en connaître la cause surtout après que Maze lui ai jeté un regard noir.

Malgré leurs recherches infructueuses, Lucifer était sur que Lilith étai à Los Angeles, sentant son empreinte démoniaque depuis son retour mais ne put dire où avec précision. Ce qui l'enrageait un peu plus chaque jour. Surtout en sachant que les démons qui l'avaient attaqué à son arrivée étaient liés à Lilith.

Décidant de mettre un terme à la mauvaise atmosphère, Maze décida sur un coup de tête de rouvrir le Lux pour la soirée et les invités se pressaient aux portes depuis plus d'une heure dans l'attente de l'ouverture.

Son action n'avait pas trop plus à Lucifer dans un premier temps jusqu'à ce que Linda s'ajoute à la conversation et lui dise que c'était un bon moyen de relâcher la pression et de se détendre.

Du coup, le Diable se retrouvait en bas devant son piano, jouant une mélodie qui lui passait par la tête. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être de retour à cet endroit qu'il considérait comme chez lui.

Le Paradis n'avait jamais été un foyer.

L'Enfer non plus, vu que c'était plus une prison dans laquelle on l'avait envoyé pourrir.

Rien ne comptait plus que le Lux. Et peut-être la maison de l'inspectrice aussi.

En parlant d'elle, à peine les portes ouvertes, elle s'était assise à ses côtés. Dissuadant par la même occasion, les gens de l'approcher.

D'ailleurs, personne n'avait tenté de le faire, laissant la paire sur le banc du piano.

Déconcentré par sa présence, Lucifer ne put pas trop jouer vu qu'il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil.

Après tout, comment ne pas voir la ravissante créature à sa droite ?

L'inspectrice n'aimait pas trop s'habiller de façon clinquante mais elle avait fait un effort pour ce soir.

Vêtue d'une robe rouge qui semblait confortable avec un peu de maquillage et les cheveux lâchés.

Le Diable ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, toute sa frustration dissipée. Il la trouvait belle tout le temps, mais là elle était magnifique.

En voyant Lucifer l'observer à ce point, Chloé esquissa un petit sourire et le fixa à son tour. Le Diable avait toujours eu bon goût pour la mode.

Vêtu de noir sur noir, de la chemise aux chaussures, il était plus qu'élégant malgré son air fatigué. À part ça, on ne lui donnerait pas son âge réel.

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Demanda Lucifer en posant son verre de tequila au-dessus du piano.

\- Pour rien, sourit Chloé en rougissant légèrement.

Puis elle pouffa de rire en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du Diable ce qui amusa ce dernier.

S'abandonner un peu faisait du bien. Tout comme le fait de se retrouver. Que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Les dernières semaines avaient été longues pour Chloé, tout comme les années passées en Enfer par le Diable.

Depuis le bar, Maze ne put s'empêcher de se sentir contente de voir son ami se détendre un peu.

Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait vécut en Enfer.

La démone n'avait pas dit aux autres ce que les marques sur les poignets de Lucifer voulaient dire ainsi que sa fatigue accrue qui ne dupait personne même quand il cherchait à la cacher.

Oh, elle connaissait bien trop le caractère têtu du Seigneur des Enfers et savait qu'il se livrerait quand il en aurait besoin, pas avant.

Voyant la démone l'observer depuis le bar, Lucifer lui jeta un regard interrogatif ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Profite du temps passé avec elle, murmura Maze pour que Lucifer puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Tu l'as mérité, Lucifer. Je vois pourquoi tu l'aimes tant !

Acquiesçant avec un clin d'œil, le Diable entama une chanson avec le piano ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Chloé. Elle connaissait cette mélodie par cœur et commença à fredonner l'air tandis que Lucifer continuait le morceau.

La soirée dura un long moment et le Diable profita du fait que Chloé discutait avec Maze au bar pour les rejoindre, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Il avait pu se détendre en jouant de la musique et parler avec l'inspectrice.

Rien de mieux pour lui apaiser les nerfs, surtout avec une agréable compagne à ses côtés. C'était la meilleure soirée qu'il avait passé depuis des lustres.

Malheureusement, chaque bonne chose avait une fin et il se figea sur place quand un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

\- Bonsoir Lucifer, souffla une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Se retournant lentement, le Diable vit qu'il avait eu une bonne intuition en pensant que Lilith avait choisit Los Angeles comme point d'arrivée.

Devant lui se trouvait la mère des démons dans le corps d'une sublime jeune femme, lui rappelant Eve.

Métisse avec des yeux noisette et des longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, vêtue d'une robe bleu évasée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble club, Lilith ? Questionna Lucifer avec un sourire mauvais. L'alcool ? La musique ? Les hommes, ou les femmes, peut-être ? À moins que ça ne soit tout l'ensemble ?

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, répondit cette dernière amusée. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lucifer planta son regard dans les yeux noisette de la démone.

\- Et c'est hors de question, je te l'ai déjà dit, affirma le Diable, irrité.

\- En es-tu bien sûr ? L'interrogea Lilith en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Après tout, tu es le Seigneur des Enfers et tout roi doit avoir sa reine !

Soupirant, Lucifer finit par se pencher vers son oreille, agacé par son comportement infantile.

\- Ce ne sera certainement pas toi, murmura-t-il froidement.

Se reculant, Lilith lui jeta un regard mauvais en le fixant de bas en haut.

\- Alors, c'est véridique, dit-elle d'un ton amer. Le Diable trouve la compagnie des humains meilleurs que celle des siens ! Aimes-tu vraiment ces créatures ?

\- En quoi, ça te concerne ?

\- C'est mon droit légitime quand ces cafards se permettent de se mettre en travers de mon chemin, grogna Lilith.

\- Pourquoi ne pas retourner en Enfer dans ce cas ? La questionna Lucifer d'un ton acerbe. Personne ne serait en train de piétiner tes plates bandes !

Surprise par les paroles du Diable, la démone pouffa de rire.

\- La rumeur sur toi est donc juste, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur une humaine, s'amusa Lilith en lui tournant autour comme un prédateur. J'espère pouvoir rencontrer l'heureuse élue bientôt !

Étouffant une bouffée de colère, Lucifer lui saisit la main de sorte que la démone croisa son regard.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Lilith ! Gronda le Diable en laissant ses yeux rouges apparaître.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait, ricana cette dernière avant de voir Maze passer derrière le comptoir du bar pour les rejoindre. Ma fille semble t'être toujours autant fidèle. C'est bien ! Mais pour le moment, je vais me retirer. Ne cherche pas à me suivre, mon cher ! De toute façon, tu n'en auras pas l'occasion !

\- Est-ce une menace ?

\- Plutôt une surprise ! Avoua Lilith en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue après s'être dégagé de la poigne de son interlocuteur. À la prochaine, Lucifer !

Pour ne pas faire d'esclandre, le Diable la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision et surtout hors du Lux.

Jamais !

Pas question qu'un jour le chemin de cette… garce croise celui de Chloé !

Il ne prit conscience qu'il dégageait une envie de meurtre considérable que lorsque Maze le força à se retourner en lui serrant fortement le bras pour l'inciter à se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que qu'elle te veut ? L'interrogea Mazekeen puis de continuer avec un grognement. Attend, c'est-…

Écarquillant les yeux, Maze croisa le regard furieux de son ami et comprit immédiatement la situation quand une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien vint lui chatouiller le nez.

L'odeur de l'Enfer.

\- Lilith ?

\- Oui, répondit Lucifer en serrant les poings tellement fort que ses articulations en blanchirent.

\- Elle ne manque pas de culot pour venir ici ! S'exclama la démone, avec hargne. Qu'est-ce que cette pimbêche te voulait ?

Passant sa main sur son visage d'un air las, Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration sous les yeux attentifs de Maze.

\- Si je te dis qu'elle veut être la future reine des Enfers, déclara Lucifer épuisé.

\- Tu plaisantes !

\- J'en ai l'air ?

\- Mais c'est impossible, expliqua Maze en secouant la tête. Il faut être un ange pour pouvoir accéder au trône. Elle ne pourra jamais poser un pied dessus !

\- Elle veut que je sois à elle, lâcha Lucifer avec dégoût. Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, crois-moi.

Bouche-bée, la démone resta sans voix. Sa mère avait perdu la raison et à plus d'un titre. Vouloir imposer quelque chose au Diable était complètement ridicule. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait de la place que pour un roi et non deux.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

\- À part que je maudis Dromos et Squee pour leurs révélations sur ma vie privée, gronda rageusement Lucifer. Il faut que je m'attende à une surprise de sa part. Sournoise comme elle est, je crains le pire !

Mazekeen n'eu pas le temps de répondre car le courant du Lux disjoncta subitement avant de revenir par intermittence alors que l'alarme incendie retentissait. Les humains se tassèrent dans la boîte de nuit avant d'être redirigés vers les sorties de secours par les vigiles. Lucifer fit signe à la démone d'aller rejoindre Chloé et de rester à ses côtés tandis qu'il rejoignait le penthouse où se trouvait Linda et Charlie.

Il maudit la vitesse de l'ascenseur, trop lente à son goût, tout en réfléchissant aux propos de Lilith.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu trouver comme idée malsaine ?

À part, bien sûr, le fait qu'elle voulait devenir la Reine des Enfers !

Comment avait-elle pu avoir une idée aussi saugrenue ?

Il se demandait bien où elle avait été la chercher celle-là.

Quand les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent enfin, il avança avant de se figer sur place en voyant le désordre qui régnait chez lui. Les canapés avaient été poussés contre les murs ainsi que le piano. Des restes de meubles et du verre brisé traînaient un peu partout, ce qui mit ses sens en alerte.

Quelqu'un avait osé s'introduire dans son antre sans y être invité !

S'avançant d'un pas rapide, il remarqua Linda sur le balcon et fronça les sourcils avant de voir son regard terrifié.

Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait en voyant Lilith s'avancer vers elle.

Le Diable laissa un grondement lui échapper ce qui fit tourner les têtes de la démone et de l'humaine quand il se rapprocha.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé durant ton passage ici bas, dit-elle avec dégoût. Tu protèges l'un de tes frères à présent ?

\- Je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois, Lilith ! La prévint Lucifer, ses yeux rougeoyant sous la colère. Va-t-en ! Avant que je ne fasse de toi du charbon de bois !

\- C'est que tu y tiens à ces humains ! Mais, moi, j'ai d'autres projets pour eux !

Avec un sourire, Lilith combla la distance qui la séparait de Linda et Charlie avant de se sentir figée. Bougeant légèrement les yeux, elle remarqua que Lucifer l'avait rejoint pour se placer entre elles, son regard furieux se posant sur elle.

\- Linda, rentrez ! Dit le Diable en lui faisant un signe de tête.

\- Penses-tu que ça va m'arrêter ? L'interrogea Lilith avec hargne. C'est mal me connaître !

Surpris par le fait que la démone puisse se mouvoir malgré son pouvoir, Lucifer lui attrapa la main quand elle voulut lui asséner un coup.

Pourtant, il ne s'attendit pas à être attaqué par derrière. D'une parce que Lilith était du genre à faire les choses par elle-même et de deux parce qu'ils étaient au dernier étage du bâtiment.

Écarquillant les yeux quand quelque chose de froid vint se planter dans son épaule droite, juste à la jointure entre son omoplate et son aile, Lucifer adressa un regard haineux à la démone.

\- On dirait que tu n'as rien vu venir ! S'exclama Lilith avec joie. Tu t'es ramolli à force de côtoyer ces insectes, Lucifer !

Elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu malsain, très bien !

La prenant par surprise, le Diable lui asséna une gifle avec le dos de sa main puis la décolla du sol par la gorge. Il était sur le point de régler le problème à la source quand il senti quelque chose couler dans son dos.

Plissant les yeux, quand il vit une expression de triomphe passer sur le visage de Lilith, Lucifer resta dubitatif.

Était-elle devenue folle sur Terre ?

Avait-elle abusé de la drogue et de la boisson ?

Venant d'un démon, plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment. Ou avait-elle juste…

Le léger tremblement de son corps fit froncer les sourcils au Diable.

Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Ce n'était pas…

L'arme ?

Poison ! L'arme devait être empoisonnée et pour être parvenue à le blesser, c'était une lame démoniaque.

Peu à peu, Lucifer senti sa tête lui tourner tandis qu'il relâchait la poigne qui retenait Lilith avec un grognement de mécontentent.

Pourquoi avait-il été aussi imprudent ?

\- On dirait que tu commences à comprendre, Lucifer, souffla Lilith à son oreille. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser sans que tu n'interviennes !

D'un pas digne d'un prédateur, Lilith rentra dans le salon alors que Lucifer cherchait à retirer la dague de son épaule. Malheureusement, là où elle était plantée, il lui était impossible de l'atteindre.

Sa vue commençait à devenir floue, et il secoua la tête pour rester éveillé. Le mouvement finit par lui faire perdre l'équilibre et il finit à genoux.

Des pas rapides se rapprochèrent de lui et le Diable parvint à discerner Lilith revenir avec Linda qui refusait de lâcher Charlie. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu partir, l'ascenseur étant sûrement hors service. Certainement un coup de cette…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La questionna Lucifer, confus.

Avec un sourire sadique, Lilith souleva Linda par la gorge et la passa au-dessus de la rambarde vitrée.

\- Tu ne veux pas accéder à ma demande, Luci, souffla Lilith dépitée. Donc je vais te faire prendre le bon choix et détruire tout ce à quoi tu tiens sur Terre. Peut-être que comme ça, tu reviendras où est ta place !

Sur ces mots, la démone lâcha Linda et Charlie dans le vide sous les yeux horrifiés du Diable.

\- Surprise ! S'exclama Lilith avec joie.

* * *

**Alors je tiens à précisez qu'un auteur mort ne pourrait pas fournir la suite!**

**Cela vous a-t-il plu?**

**Bisouilles**


	8. Chapitre 07 Chute

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien !**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire!**

**Merci beaucoup à Guest qui m'a mis une review et sache que oui, j'aime couper au meilleur moment !**

**Sadique, moi? Mais pas du tout! **

**Un énorme merci à Yuko Akaba et à Bebec !**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 07 **

**Chute**

Voir Linda être lâchée dans le vide avec Charlie fit réagir instantanément Lucifer.

Il déploya ses ailes, ignorant la dague présente dans son épaule.

Ses appendices célestes fissurèrent les fenêtres dès que les plumes les rencontrèrent sur leur passage.

Avec rage, Lucifer se releva comme un ressort et adressa un coup d'aile à Lilith qui hurla de douleur en sentant les plumes trancher sa chair.

\- Ça, tu le paieras Lilith ! S'écria Lucifer avant de se jeter à son tour dans le vide.

Il n'eut pas à chercher Linda des yeux, sa vue étant trop floue, parce qu'il l'entendait hurler et la trouva sans problème malgré la pénombre.

En plusieurs battements d'ailes douloureux, il la récupéra et la plaça à l'abri dans ses bras. La jeune femme n'eut pas conscience d'être portée et ferma les yeux tout en serrant son fils contre sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de le protéger du choc à venir.

L'imitant, Lucifer ferma les yeux en sachant l'impact impossible à éviter avec une telle blessure à l'aile, surtout qu'il avait dû l'empirer avec ses mouvements.

Avec douceur, le Diable ramena ses ailes devant lui pour garder à l'abri ses deux passagers humains alors qu'il les tenait contre sa poitrine.

Il ne les lâcherait pas !

* * *

Une sensation de douceur et de chaleur. Et non le choc brutal auquel elle pensait.

Une tiède chaleur l'enveloppait légèrement de façon apaisante et des sons qui lui parvenaient.

Ouvrant les yeux, Linda remarqua immédiatement le blanc lumineux qui l'entourait alors que Charlie émettait un gargouillis joyeux dans ce cocon blanc et duveteux.

Sursautant, la jeune femme laissa ses larmes couler en voyant son fils indemne dans ses bras.

\- Merci, mon Dieu ! Sanglota-t-elle en le serrant contre sa poitrine et en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

\- Linda ! S'exclama une voix étranglée. Tu es… Bordel de merde ! Ils sont là !

Levant les yeux, Linda fut choquée en voyant le rideau de plumes blanches lumineuses devant elle. Abasourdie devant un tel spectacle, elle tendit une main tremblante vers une plume et la frôla lentement ce qui la fit frémir. La douceur était tellement apaisante ainsi que la chaleur qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Les plumes semblaient briller d'une étrange façon ce qui la laissa rêveuse et non plus effrayée.

\- Linda ! S'écria la voix d'Amenadiel avec inquiétude. Linda ! Est-ce que Charlie et toi allez bien ?

Sursautant en entendant l'ange, Linda fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre que oui. Soudain, elle fit le rapprochement entre le fait qu'Amenadiel se trouvait de l'autre côté du rideau de plumes alors qu'elle, était à l'intérieur.

Si ce n'était pas lui alors à qui était les ailes qu'elle venait de toucher ?

Écarquillant les yeux, Linda laissa un hoquet de surprise lui échapper ! Amenadiel avait des ailes noires et non blanches. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule et unique personne avec des ailes de cette couleur !

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Linda finit par apercevoir son sauveur et laissa un cri horrifié lui échapper en le constatant allongé à ses côtés.

\- Bon Dieu, Lucifer !

Ce dernier demeura immobile à ses côtés, les yeux clos, sa chemise déchirée alors que du sang coulait sur le béton où ils avaient atterris. Essayant de le secouer, Linda s'aperçut que rien ne le faisait réagir.

Elle laissa un gémissement d'horreur lui échapper en remarquant les ailes du Diable. L'aile gauche était repliée sur elle, tordue, dans une tentative de protection à son intention, alors que la droite était tordue en plusieurs angles inquiétants.

Posant sa main sur sa bouche en tremblant, Linda senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La scène sous ses yeux la fit trembler. De rage et de peur. Rage à l'encontre de la femme qui l'avait jetée avec son fils dans le vide, et de peur pour Lucifer.

Elle détacha son regard de l'ange déchu quand Amenadiel la surpris en posant une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle laissait un cri effrayé franchir ses lèvres. L'ange soupira de soulagement en constatant que son fils et Linda allaient bien. En revanche, quand il vit Lucifer, il émit un gémissement épouvanté.

\- Il nous a protégés ! S'étrangla Linda avec ses sanglots. Il est dans cet état parce qu'il nous a sauvé, Charlie et moi !

\- Je sais, dit Amenadiel, affolé.

Délicatement, l'ange posa ses doigts sur le cou de son frère, cherchant un pouls, alors que l'autre main se posa sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier ne bougea pas durant le processus ce qui effraya Amenadiel surtout en sentant son cœur battre aussi lentement.

\- Lucifer, souffla Amenadiel en venant poser sa main tremblante sur la joue de son cadet en prenant soin d'éviter de le bouger vu le sang sous sa tête.

Le léger frémissement de plumes qui se fit entendre suite à sa demande fit grimacer Amenadiel. Les ailes des anges étaient des armes tout comme des moyens de défense. Si sa présence représentait une menace dans la tête de son frère, blessé ou pas, il allait le payer cher.

\- Dépêche-toi de faire ce qu'il faut, grinça Maze avec colère. On est en plein milieu d'une ruelle qui donne accès sur la route principale !

\- Luci, retenta Amenadiel d'un ton urgent en le secouant prudemment.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que les paupières de Lucifer ne s'ouvrent de quelques millimètres. L'ange noir senti son inquiétude empirer en voyant son air désorienté alors que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, mais ses iris rouges de colère.

\- Je-…jure…vais-la…tuer, souffla le Diable entre ses dents.

\- Pour l'instant, concentre-toi, précisa Amenadiel soucieux. Il faut que tu rentres tes ailes.

Serrant les dents, Lucifer esquissa une grimace qui déforma son visage.

Les rentrer ?

Il en avait de bonnes ce crétin !

Ses ailes étaient dans un triste état ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, surtout au vu de la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait tout le dos.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Lucifer pensa rageusement à Lilith et esquissa un mouvement d'épaules pour rentrer ses ailes.

Dès qu'elles eurent disparues, une douleur insoutenable se répercuta dans l'ensemble de son corps et son corps s'arc-bouta violemment sur le sol.

Amenadiel se jeta immédiatement sur lui en le voyant faire et manqua de se retrouver éjecté, la tête la première, dans le mur le plus proche tandis que Linda s'écarta vivement.

C'est à ce moment-là que Maze intervint.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle parvint à redresser Lucifer et à le retenir en plaquant ses bras contre son torse avec les siens. À peine eut-elle emprisonné le Diable que ce dernier se débattit violemment.

Avec une parole rauque et gutturale, qui ressemblait à un grognement, Maze serra l'ange déchu contre elle plus étroitement. Elle senti quelque chose la gêner et remarqua avec dégoût, la dague démoniaque plantée dans l'épaule de Lucifer.

Elle avait osé ! Lilith avait osé s'en prendre physiquement à lui !

Quand Amenadiel croisa le regard furieux de la démone, il frémit en pensant à ce qu'elle devait être en train d'imaginer pour torturer la coupable. En revanche, il était plus que stupéfait quand Lucifer cessa de s'agiter malgré sa respiration sifflante et ses membres tremblants.

\- Il lui faut des soins, tout de suite ! S'exclama Maze en pressant délicatement l'arrière de la tête de Lucifer contre son épaule.

\- Mais où ? Au penthouse ? Les interrogea faiblement Linda.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus grand en espace, admit Amenadiel avant de grimacer. Mais c'est là où…

\- Je ne m'éloignerais plus de Lucifer, grogna fermement Mazekeen. Pas tant que cette… pourriture, qui me sert de mère, traîne dans les parages ! Amenadiel, emmène-le! Si les gens nous voient passer avec lui dans cet état-là, nous n'y arriverons jamais !

L'ange ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit prudemment Lucifer des bras de Maze et s'envola avec lui.

La démone se tourna alors vers Linda qui était livide et s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien ainsi que le bébé. La rassurant comme elle pouvait, Linda lui fit signe de partir avant que quelqu'un ne pose des questions.

Tout le long du chemin, Mazekeen ne la lâcha pas du regard et scruta les alentours pour voir s'il y avait un aucun danger. Linda, quant à elle, leva la tête une fois arrivé au Lux qu'elle ne pensait pas aussi près. Quand elle vit la hauteur du bâtiment, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Lucifer avait dégringolé d'une hauteur vertigineuse dans le seul but de les sauver Charlie et elle. N'ignorant pas les conséquences de ses actes ! Il avait choisit de le faire alors qu'il n'était pas obligé de sauter en étant blessé !

\- Ça va Linda ? Demanda Maze anxieuse.

Secouant négativement la tête, Linda senti les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Elle se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être en vie avec son fils et remercia le Diable de tout son être. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire.

D'un geste protecteur, Maze l'attira contre elle en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de la consoler.

Quand la démone remarqua le monde devant le Lux, elle s'assura de garder les portes définitivement closes en parlant avec les vigiles et décida de mettre fin à la soirée. Les vigiles ne leur demandèrent rien, au grand soulagement de Linda qui n'aurait pas su expliquer son état. Puis Maze se dirigea vers l'ascenseur privé du parking.

\- Où est Chloé ? Demanda Linda d'une voix tremblante.

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle peu de tôt avant qu'on ne vous trouve, admit Maze en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Quand nous sommes sortis après la coupure de courant, Dan a appelé pour qu'elle vienne chercher Trixie pour le reste de la nuit. Il a eu une urgence au boulot.

\- Je pense que cela vaut mieux, souffla Linda en berçant Charlie qui s'était endormi.

\- Oui, surtout vu ce qu'il va se passer, déclara sombrement Maze.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta le docteur.

Grommelant, Maze ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire avec Amenadiel pour aider Lucifer à guérir.

Cela risquait de ne pas être une partie de plaisir surtout après ce qu'il venait d'endurer.

\- Maze ! S'exclama Linda apeurée. De quoi parles-tu ?

La démone n'eut pas à lui répondre car les portes du penthouse s'ouvrirent et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur en quatrième vitesse. Dès qu'elle aperçut l'ange noir agenouillé près du canapé qu'il avait positionné en lit, Maze s'y précipita pour voir Lucifer allongé sur le flanc.

\- Ce n'est pas bon, déclara Amenadiel angoissé. Son corps n'arrive pas à suivre vu ce qu'il vient de subir. Son énergie se disperse pour le guérir sans parvenir à en faire la moitié.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Maze observa le Diable avec anxiété. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et sa respiration haletante ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir surtout en voyant ses traits tirés par la souffrance.

Prenant une inspiration, la démone se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir en la jetant sur l'autre canapé et poussa Amenadiel sur le côté. Ça ne serait définitivement pas simple à gérer !

\- Il faut qu'on puisse voir les dégâts sinon on n'arrivera à rien.

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par retirer ce… truc ? S'exclama Linda d'une petite voix en désignant la dague présente dans l'épaule du Diable après avoir déposé Charlie dans son landau.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, annonça Amenadiel en secouant la tête.

Abasourdi par la réponse, Linda remarqua l'appréhension présente sur le visage de Maze puis croisa le regard de l'ange noir qui comprit qu'il fallait qu'il s'explique.

\- Nous devons savoir si ça a touché son aile, dit-il avec appréhension. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'a pas pu voler, surtout si ça s'est aggravé durant son vol.

Acquiesçant, Maze sorti une de ses dagues et fendit avec précision la chemise noire couverte de sang puis la laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Elle laissa un juron lui échapper en voyant la blessure de Lucifer.

La dague était profondément enfoncée dans son épaule et les contours de la plaie étaient rouges et semblaient à vif.

\- Non contente de l'avoir blessé, il a fallu qu'elle utilise un putain de poison par-dessus le marché, cracha Maze avec rage. Je vais étriper cette garce dès que je l'aurais entre les mains !

\- Mazekeen, ce n'est pas le moment !

Cherchant à se calmer un tant soit peu, Maze serra fortement les poings avant de prendre le visage du Diable entre ses mains tout en faisant attention à la profonde coupure sur sa tempe.

Amenadiel avait raison de dire que son pouvoir se dispersait sans savoir où le guérir. Le corps de Lucifer était froid comme s'il n'arrivait plus à gérer sa température alors que ses tremblements étaient logiques vue la hauteur d'où il était tombé.

Avec l'aide d'Amenadiel, Maze allongea Lucifer sur le ventre, après avoir placé une compresse sur sa tempe, et passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Réveille-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en le secouant. Lucifer, tu dois te réveiller !

Lentement, les paupières du Diable papillonnèrent ce qui fit réagir Maze qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Il faut que tu sortes tes ailes, expliqua la démone, anxieuse en croisant son regard éteint. Maintenant, Lucifer !

Patientant quelques secondes, Maze émit un cri de frustration quand rien ne se passa.

\- Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? S'étouffa Linda, horrifiée.

\- Parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je lui demande, admit Maze, furieuse contre elle-même. Je ne sais même pas s'il arrive à distinguer quoique ce soit ! S'il n'y avait que la dague enfoncée dans son épaule, le poison et la blessure à la tête, ça aurait pu aller !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Demanda la docteur anxieuse d'avoir la réponse.

\- Il s'est brisé les ailes, Linda ! Ce qui est bien pire, crois-moi !

\- Ce que veut dire Maze, intervint Amenadiel pour expliquer. C'est que Lucifer est complètement sonné par sa chute.

\- Comment faire pour le soigner dans ce cas-là ? S'exclama Linda, paniquée.

Tournant comme un lion en cage, Maze réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait une solution pour aider Lucifer à sortir ses ailes.

Comment faire ?

Etait-ce même possible ?

Contraindre un ange à sortir ses appendices plumeux ?

Mais oui !

Le forcer !

Grimaçant à l'idée, Maze redressa pourtant la tête et ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle grimpa sur le canapé sous les yeux surpris d'Amenadiel et Linda.

\- Écartez-vous tous les deux, dit-elle. Je pense qu'il va mal réagir à ce que je m'apprête à faire !

Préférant lui obéir, ces derniers s'éloignèrent rapidement jusqu'au piano alors que Maze se plaça à califourchon sur le dos de Lucifer tout en prenant soin de ne pas empirer ces blessures.

Bien ! Elle y était et ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer !

La démone ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à trois puis posa lentement sa main entre les omoplates du Diable. La chaleur qui lui parvint n'était pas agréable mais elle tint bon en sentant Lucifer trembler à son contact.

Quelques secondes passèrent et la démone jura en ne le voyant pas réagir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être obstiné !

Après tout, le Diable n'était pas vraiment connu pour accepter les choses sans broncher !

Mais bon, il était et resterait borné !

\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, Lucifer ! Gronda Maze en appuyant plus fortement sa main à l'emplacement des ailes de l'ange déchu.

Instantanément, Lucifer lâcha un cri de douleur tout en arquant le dos. Au même instant, ses ailes sortirent faisant tomber Mazekeen à la renverse.

Cette dernière connaissait trop bien la réaction des appendices à plumes du Diable depuis le temps. Ils chercheraient à protéger leur propriétaire d'une future attaque et elle n'était pas prête à leur donner satisfaction sur sa personne.

Au bout d'un moment, les ailes cessèrent de chercher à battre, ne le pouvant pas, et s'affaissèrent lentement sur le canapé.

Lucifer se recroquevilla sur lui-même en haletant rapidement, le regard dans le vague, tandis qu'Amenadiel rejoignait Maze près de lui.

\- Comment as-tu su où forcer ? S'étonna l'ange noir.

\- Lucifer les a récupéré depuis peu, avoua Maze en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit encore sensible.

\- Bien vu.

\- Linda, peux-tu aller chercher des serviettes, la trousse de secours et ramène tout ce qui pourrait nous servir, ordonna Maze en grimpant de l'autre côté du canapé. Amenadiel, je te laisse retirer la dague.

Hochant la tête, l'ange serra les dents et enroula ses doigts autour de la garde de l'arme tandis que Maze prenait les poignets de Lucifer dans ses mains pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

Après un échange de regard, Amenadiel retira lentement la dague de la blessure. Maze senti le corps de l'ange déchu se raidir et écarquilla les yeux quand le bras droit de Lucifer s'immobilisa comme s'il était subitement paralysé.

\- Amenadiel, qu'est-ce que-…

\- Il risque de ne pas sentir son bras pendant un moment, coupa-t-il avec colère en laissant l'arme tomber sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Ça a touché les ligaments et les tendons entre la jointure de son aile et de son bras. Pas étonnant qu'il n'est rien pu faire d'autre que s'écraser. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu voler pour aller récupérer Linda et Charlie.

Prenant la chemise foutue de Lucifer, Amenadiel fit un point de pression sur la blessure de son frère en attendant Linda. Le Diable se tendit quand il le senti faire et un râle de douleur lui échappa. Il enfoui inconsciemment sa tête dans le cuir du canapé alors que ses ailes furent secouées de spasmes incontrôlables.

\- Essaie de remettre ses ailes en place pour qu'il puisse guérir correctement, proposa Maze en prenant d'une main la chemise tout en gardant les mains du Diable dans l'autre.

Hésitant, Amenadiel finit par comprendre les intentions de la démone. Souffrir une fois au lieu de plusieurs était logique. Du moins pour eux.

Il commença par replacer l'aile gauche de son frère dans son axe puis lissa les plumes dans le bon sens. Prenant soin d'arrêter dès que Maze le lui ordonna sachant que le contact devait raviver la douleur qui parcourait le Diable.

\- C'est bon, heureusement pour lui, celle-là n'a pas trop souffert, souffla Amenadiel en déposant doucement l'aile sur le canapé tandis que Linda revenait avec tout ce que Maze lui avait demandé. D'ici quelques heures, elle sera ressoudée.

Posant de quoi soigner Lucifer à côté d'Amenadiel, Linda blanchit en voyant l'arme, couverte de sang, sur le sol. Maze lui adressa un signe de tête pour l'inciter à la rejoindre ce que la docteur fit avec prudence.

\- On aura besoin de ton aide pour nettoyer la blessure dès qu'Amenadiel en aura fini avec son aile, expliqua Maze. T'en sens-tu capable ?

\- Je crois que oui, confirma Linda d'un ton décidé.

Croisant les yeux de Maze, Amenadiel hocha la tête et serra les dents. L'aile droite de son frère était dans un état pire que la précédente. L'ange ne put qu'imaginer ce qu'endurait Lucifer au vu des fractures bien visibles de son aile. Le Diable avait dû heurter le sol avec elle dessous, l'ayant écrasé sous son poids.

Lentement et aussi délicatement que possible, Amenadiel prit des bandes qui se trouvaient dans la trousse de secours et s'en servi comme attelle. Ce serait mieux que rien.

L'ange était en train de finir le bandage quand Maze vit Lucifer rouvrir brusquement les yeux. La démone jura en les voyants voilés par la douleur mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était son aile gauche qui s'ébouriffait et semblait se redresser instinctivement.

\- Lucifer, dit-elle en passant sa main sur le visage du Diable. Ce n'est que nous !

Le mouvement spasmodique de l'aile attira le regard d'Amenadiel qui recula par prudence. Par chance, il parvint à finir l'attelle à temps mais n'était pas prêt à tenter sa chance contre l'aile du Diable.

\- Laisse-nous faire encore un peu, souffla Maze sans attendre de réponse.

D'un signe de tête de Maze, Linda se mit au travail. Avec attention, elle nettoya la plaie qu'avait laissée la dague démoniaque puis elle apposa plusieurs gazes qu'elle fit tenir avec une bande serrée. Elle s'occupa ensuite de la profonde coupure que Lucifer avait à la tête et après l'avoir nettoyée, posa une compresse propre sur la blessure.

En les sauvant, Lucifer ne s'était pas loupé.

Quand la docteur examina son travail, elle fit une moue sachant qu'il n'était pas parfait. Au moins les bandages tenaient. Elle s'inquiéta plus du fait que Lucifer avait les yeux rivés dans le vide et qu'il semblait frigorifié, vu ses lèvres bleues.

En le faisant remarquer à l'ange et à la démone, elle les vit s'échanger un regard qui en disait long.

Amenadiel parti dans la chambre de Lucifer et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec plusieurs couvertures qu'il déposa sur le canapé. Maze se chargea de couvrir le Diable jusqu'à la taille et le plaça sur le côté gauche lui épargnant ainsi de reposer sur sa blessure.

\- Et maintenant ? Questionna Linda en frissonnant.

\- Il faut attendre qu'il se remette du choc, annonça Maze en s'asseyant près de Lucifer. Je vais veiller sur lui. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher tous les deux, il est tard.

\- Maze à raison Linda, soupira Amenadiel en jetant un regard chagriné au Diable. Va prendre une douche, je vais m'occuper de Charlie.

\- Mais, je n'oserais pas…

\- Lucifer ne te dira rien, sourit Maze en comprenant l'hésitation de son amie. Après tout, tu ne serais pas la première femme à poil dans son appartement.

_Et surtout pas la dernière_, songea Maze, un sourire de pure luxure sur le visage.

Suite à la révélation de la démone, Linda rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Même si elle était plus que troublée de prendre ses aises dans le penthouse du Diable.

Maze, quant à elle, passait doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lucifer, cherchant à lui faire sentir sa présence.

Elle savait très bien, d'après les dire du Diable, ce qui résultait de ce genre de blessures. Les ailes d'un ange étaient toujours très sensibles alors quand elles venaient à être brisées, c'était une torture. Plus encore pour Lucifer que les autres.

Laissant ses yeux dériver sur le corps du Diable, Maze décida de réfléchir au supplice le plus approprié pour sa mère.

La vengeance serait à la hauteur de la faute !

* * *

**_À suivre_**

* * *

**Des idées pour la vengeance de Mazekeen?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisouilles mes diablotins! **


	9. Chapitre 08 Unique et complexe

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**D'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir! **

**Je ne vous embete pas plus et vous laisse la suite avec joie!**

**Merki Yuko Akaba pour la correction!**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

** Unique et complexe**

Rien ne pouvait décrire avec exactitude ce qu'il ressentait.

Souffrance.

Douleur.

Ou pire.

L'impact au sol lui avait coupé le souffle.

Cela lui rappelait la Chute vécue il y a bien longtemps.

La douleur de la Chute l'avait laissé brisé sur le sol de l'Enfer et celle-ci n'était pas en reste.

Passé et présent se mélangèrent lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Plus rien n'avait de sens, la souffrance atroce qui parcourait son corps ayant soufflé cette notion dans son esprit.

Lucifer était pris au piège entre sa Chute du Paradis et celle due à Lilith.

Aucune parcelle de lui n'avait été épargnée durant le choc. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait réussit à protéger Linda et Charlie.

Soudain, il senti sa conscience reprendre le dessus et aperçu furtivement Amenadiel, penché au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il entrouvrait les yeux.

Il lui fallu un moment pour parvenir à articuler une pensée cohérente et encore plus pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

Quand il rentra ses ailes avec la rage au ventre en pensant à Lilith, il n'était déjà plus cohérent.

La douleur lui vrilla les tympans à tel point qu'il perdit conscience.

Les rares fois où il parvenait à ouvrir les yeux par la suite, il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'on lui disait.

Son esprit luttant entre deux niveaux de consciences.

Une partie de lui voulant sombrer tandis que la deuxième voulait lutter, obligeant par là son cerveau à maintenir ses pensées en activités.

Mais qui disait activité, disait sentir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne le supporta plus et sombra dans les ténèbres. Préférant ne pas sentir tout ce qui touchait de près où de loin à son corps bien trop meurtri et incapable de bouger.

* * *

Tout le monde était encore assoupi dans le penthouse, surtout au vu des événements mouvementés de la nuit.

Épuisée, Linda avait pris place, avec réticence, sur le lit de Lucifer avec Charlie tandis que Maze et Amenadiel étaient sur l'un des canapés, face au Diable.

Toutefois à six heures du matin, un bruissement se fit entendre.

Léger au début, il finit par être de plus en plus fort ce qui réveilla Maze et Amenadiel.

La démone fut la première à émettre un juron devant le spectacle sous ses yeux.

Dans son sommeil, Lucifer s'était roulé sur le ventre et son aile gauche battait de façon agitée alors que la droite tressautait sur le canapé.

Cherchant à le rejoindre, Maze fut vite obligée de garder ses distances quand l'aile gauche du Diable coupa, comme un fétu de paille, la petite table en bois, la laissant tomber dans un bruit sourd.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse très attention à ce qu'elle allait entreprendre avec Amenadiel. Même blessé, Lucifer était toujours plus fort qu'eux et surtout dangereux.

\- On doit le calmer, souffla l'ange noir inquiet. Il va aggraver ses blessures si on ne fait rien.

\- Et que veux-tu faire ? Cracha Maze, agacée. C'est une des conséquences de sa Chute !

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Espèce d'emplumé débile ! S'exclama la démone en prenant un air furieux. La première Chute, ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu sais, celle où ton cher connard de paternel l'a envoyé bouler en Enfer, le laissant volontairement s'écraser au sol ! Pas étonnant qu'il endure ça dès qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de similaire ! Pensais-tu vraiment qu'il n'y aurait aucune séquelle durable après ça ?

Blêmissant, Amenadiel écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Comment aider son frère dans ce cas-là ?

Suivant son chemin de pensée, Maze plissa les yeux. Elle attendit une accalmie et s'engouffra dans le rideau de plumes de l'aile avec prudence. Arrivant à destination, la démone laissa un gémissement lui échapper.

Lucifer était couvert de sueur, coulant le long de ses tempes, de son cou ainsi que le long de chacun de ses membres qui semblaient se tétaniser alors qu'il serrait tellement fort ses poings que ses articulations en étaient devenues blanches.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Maze ne put qu'imaginer la douleur qu'il subissait pour se retrouver dans un tel état.

Avec douceur, elle vint poser sa main contre la joue du Diable et écarquilla les yeux d'inquiétude.

Lucifer était glacé.

Il ne s'était pas réchauffé malgré les différentes couches de couvertures présentes sur lui.

Ce n'était pas normal ! Vraiment pas ! Quelque chose l'empêchait de guérir ou alors…

Maze fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle se fit pousser violemment sur le côté par un mouvement d'aile incontrôlé. Finissant sur le sol froid, Maze se releva en secouant la tête.

\- On a un problème, dit-elle en massant son épaule qui avait reçu le coup.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Amenadiel soucieux.

\- Son corps lutte encore contre le poison, avoua Maze en voyant l'aile gauche de Lucifer battre rapidement. Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il ne guérit pas assez vite ?

\- S'il n'y avait que ça, soupira la démone, agacée.

L'air interrogateur de l'ange irrita Maze, un peu plus.

Il voulait jouer à l'idiot le pigeon ? Parfait !

Elle se ferait un plaisir de lui tirer dessus !

\- Le choc a été assez violent pour qu'il se remémore la Chute, première du nom ! C'est ce qu'il se passe dès qu'il se brise une aile ! Il est piégé dans ses souvenirs et n'arrive pas à en sortir !

Amenadiel senti un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lucifer était résistant mais il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment face à une forte douleur prolongée. Cherchant une quelconque solution, il sursauta quand Maze vint se planter devant lui, un air contrarié sur le visage.

\- Va chercher Decker, dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- As-tu perdu la tête ? S'exclama Amenandiel, effaré. Ce n'est qu'une simple humaine !

\- Oui, qui arrive à l'apaiser ! Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on devra trouver autre chose.

\- Elle le rend vulnérable, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Peut-être, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Rétorqua Maze tout en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Grouille-toi, l'emplumé !

Malgré ses protestations, Amenadiel préféra obéir à Maze et déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler le plus vite possible.

La démone laissa un grognement lui échapper et se retourna vers le Diable avec appréhension. Il fallait au moins qu'elle puisse maintenir son aile droite pour éviter que Lucifer n'aggrave son état. Déglutissant, Maze fit le tour du canapé et grimpa du côté droit en prenant garde à ne pas chercher à le bouger plus que nécessaire.

Elle avait intérêt à être sur ses gardes, surtout en connaissant l'impulsivité du Diable. Généralement, il ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires alors dans son état, il risquait de ne pas faire de cadeaux.

Lentement, Maze vint attraper l'aile qui ne cessait de tressauter en fonction du battement de sa jumelle. Laissant une grimace lui échapper, Maze retint son souffle car rien que le contact de ses doigts sur ses plumes fit se crisper Lucifer.

Serrant les dents, elle comprit qu'il ne supportait plus d'être touché au niveau de ses ailes. Quoi de plus normal vu qu'elles avaient été brisées i peine quelques heures!

Avec prudence, Maze vint plaquer l'aile cassée sur le canapé et la maintint fermement. Elle senti l'anxiété lui tordre le ventre quand Lucifer laissa un gémissement douloureux franchir ses lèvres. La démone se pencha subitement sur le canapé en voyant l'aile gauche battre furieusement, laissant une poignée de plumes voler dans les airs.

\- Maze ! S'exclama la voix inquiète de Linda.

Tournant sa tête, la démone put apercevoir son amie s'avancer vers eux avec des yeux anxieux. Manquait plus que ça !

\- Reste où tu es ! La prévint Maze fermement. Tu risques de finir blessée en t'approchant trop près !

\- Et toi ?

\- Je peux le gérer tant qu'il ne se débat pas, lui assura Maze.

_Mais ça serait bien qu'un certain abruti à plumes mette le turbo !_ Cogita la démone en sentant des micros coupures apparaître sur ses doigts.

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda Linda, affolée.

\- Si tu peux écarter tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée, ce serait déjà un plus, avoua Maze. Tu peux-…

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, la démone reporta son attention sur Lucifer en l'entendant marmonner malgré son inconscience et fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ? S'inquiéta Linda en ramassant les affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

Ne le sachant pas elle-même, Maze décida de se pencher pour tenter de saisir le sens de ses mots. Elle laissa un soupir frustré passer ses lèvres en réalisant que ce n'était pas de l'anglais. Maze était sûre qu'il marmonnait frénétiquement en Énochien.

\- Non, répondit Maze en maintenant sa prise sur l'aile droite du Diable qui recommençait à s'agiter. Son esprit est trop distrait par la douleur donc il reprend sa langue maternelle sans le vouloir.

En entendant un bruit venant du balcon, la démone laissa un grognement lui échapper surtout en voyant Amenadiel déposer une Chloé tremblante sur ses pieds. Pas trop tôt !

\- Tu m'as pris un café en passant ? Cracha Maze, furieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Questionna Chloé avec horreur.

\- Plus tard les explications, Decker, déclara Maze fermement. Je veux que tu viennes à côté de moi et que tu essaies de lui parler.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Chloé observa les ailes blanches du Diable. Ces dernières étaient magnifiques malgré l'une d'elles qui semblait tordue. Secouant la tête, Chloé se concentra sur l'instant et rejoignit Maze sans hésitation. Elle monta à son tour sur le canapé en prenant soin d'éviter l'endroit où était la démone, et se plaça près de la tête du Diable. Elle lui effleura lentement la joue tout en laissant un cri de surprise lui échapper.

\- Pourquoi est-il aussi froid ? Demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Les anges sont de vraies réserves de pouvoir divin sur pattes, lui expliqua Maze pour la rassurer. Le problème survient quand on coupe l'alimentation brutalement. C'est ce qui arrive à Lucifer. Il a besoin de son énergie pour guérir mais il doit également lutter contre un poison. Son organisme a du mal à gérer la priorité.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Qu'il va avoir froid tant que son énergie, dont il se sert pour guérir, ne remonte pas un minimum, intervint Amenadiel d'un ton doux.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Maze émit un grondement sourd avant de poursuivre :

\- Et c'est pire quand on lui recolle quelque chose dont il s'est passé pendant six ans !

Comprenant qu'elle parlait des ailes que Dieu avait redonnées à son frère, Amenadiel grimaça.

Il n'avait pas dû penser à ça non plus.

Combien d'erreurs avaient-ils commis envers Lucifer, son Père et lui ?

Quand Chloé s'agenouilla au bord du canapé où se trouvait la tête du Diable, elle se pinça les lèvres.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça !

Il semblait tellement vulnérable.

Légèrement, elle passa sa main sur son front couvert de sueur.

\- Lucifer, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Comme pour répondre à sa voix, les ailes de ce dernier cherchèrent à s'agiter dans tous les sens possibles, laissant des plumes tomber au sol. Maze se vit contrainte d'appuyer sur l'aile blessée pour la laisser coincée entre ses mains et le canapé.

La réaction de Lucifer ne se fit pas attendre car il laissa un cri étouffé lui échapper alors que son corps fut pris de spasmes. Apeurée, Chloé jeta un regard à Maze qui lui fit signe de continuer de parler.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi devait-il endurer autant ?

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Des larmes silencieuses, qu'elle ne put garder, finirent par couler le long de ses joues.

Pourquoi était-il toujours celui qui était blessé ?

D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses larmes et se déplaça pour se mettre face au visage du Diable. Elle se pencha à son oreille pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

\- C'est moi, c'est Chloé, je suis là, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle avait passé à lui répéter cette douce litanie de mots apaisants mais elle vit le changement radical.

Les ailes de Lucifer se figèrent puis cessèrent tout mouvement à la grande surprise de tous et surtout d'Amenadiel.

Maze put enfin se redresser en grimaçant vu l'état de ses mains, coupée à certains endroits. Elle allait en baver en les nettoyants !

Chloé, quant à elle, remarqua que l'aile gauche du Diable vint mollement se poser derrière son propriétaire, comme si elle était épuisée d'avoir fait autant de mouvements brusques. Puis ce fut le corps entier de Lucifer qui se détendit progressivement.

\- Quoi que tu lui aies dit, ça fonctionne, souffla Amenadiel, ébahi.

Hochant la tête, Chloé se releva et s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Lucifer. Elle prit doucement sa tête pour la mettre sur ses genoux et fut plus que surprise quand ce dernier se recroquevilla contre elle, son aile gauche se repliant lentement pour ne pas la blesser.

Même dans son sommeil, Lucifer la cherchait et semblait l'écouter ce qui attrista Chloé. L'inspectrice tressailli légèrement en l'entendant haleter quand son aile droite chercha à se mouvoir sans y parvenir et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir... Elle senti sa gorge se nouer.

\- Je suppose que ça ira mieux à partir de maintenant, avoua Maze en prenant les couvertures pour recouvrir Lucifer à nouveau, essayant de le garder au chaud.

\- Je l'espère aussi, admit tristement Amenadiel.

La démone et l'ange partirent chacun de leur côté, l'une pour s'occuper de ses plaies, l'autre pour rassurer Linda et passer du temps avec son fils.

Chloé profita de ce moment pour glisser une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur du Diable.

\- Je suis toujours là, souffla-t-elle avec tendresse. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Lucifer.

Elle fut plus que surprise en sentant quelque chose d'humide couler sur son pantalon. Écarquillant les yeux en constatant que c'était des larmes qui s'échappaient des paupières closes de Lucifer, Chloé les essuya tendrement avec sa main.

\- Je t'aime.

Laissant la tristesse de Lucifer s'écouler, Chloé ne put que tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Qu'importe ce que pensaient les autres personnes, le Diable était une personne à part entière, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Et, comme tout être vivant, avait lui aussi des sentiments.

Lucifer était un être unique et complexe.

* * *

**_À suivre_**

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez pensé? **

**Bisouilles!**


	10. Chapitre 09 Boule de plumes

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Me revoilà pour un chapitre de notre cher Lulu! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a manqué, mdr! **

**Sinon, je remercie toujours Bebec et Yuko Akaba pour le soutien et la correction.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**ps: ce chapitre est l'un des préférés de ma correctrice! **

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

Boule de plumes

La première chose qu'il fit en se réveillant, c'est se redresser en sursaut. Puis il se recula précipitamment alors qu'une douleur aiguë lui traversait le bras droit et que ses ailes cognaient contre le panneau en bois au-dessus de son lit.

Laissant un sifflement lui échapper, il jeta un regard à ce qu'il l'entourait tout en cherchant à apaiser sa respiration rapide.

Examinant chaque centimètre de la pièce où il se trouvait, le Diable se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, ce qui atténua faiblement son appréhension.

Déboussolé, il chercha à assimiler son retour dans le penthouse. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici. Ni pourquoi il ressentait un petit vent frais contre sa peau en sueur alors que ses ailes formaient un angle tendu dans son dos, en une position hostile.

Il se souvint de la Chute.

Chute vertigineuse.

En sentant le sang battre à ses oreilles, Lucifer tenta de reprendre sa respiration haletante sans vraiment y parvenir.

Paradis.

Chute.

Douleur.

Ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, il passa son bras gauche autour de ses jambes, ignorant l'immobilité du droit et fixa le vide.

Il voulait juste pouvoir réfléchir mais son esprit était complètement embrouillé. Ses pensées incohérentes alors qu'il se rappelait de sa descente aux Enfers au sens littéral.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se concentrer sur autre chose?

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

Lilith.

Linda et Charlie.

La démone soulevant les deux humains et les projetant dans le vide.

Sa respiration se bloqua en revoyant la scène se dérouler à nouveau tandis qu'il se crispait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans le vide.

Voler.

Il avait volé malgré la douleur lancinante de son aile.

Linda et Charlie étaient en sécurité dans ses bras.

Le choc du sol.

Ses ailes brisées à l'impact.

Brisé.

Encore une fois.

Enfouissant son visage dans son bras valide, Lucifer ne prit pas garde à ses ailes qui se replièrent sur lui. L'entourant dans un cocon sécurisant de plumes blanches et lumineuses en sentant son trouble. La fatigue fini par l'emporter alors qu'il fermait les yeux sans pouvoir lutter.

* * *

Quand Chloé vint vérifier l'état de Lucifer, qu'ils avaient réussit à porter jusqu'à son lit, elle s'étouffa à moitié en ne voyant qu'une boule de lumière blanche.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une boule de plumes format humaine ?

\- Amenadiel ! L'appela Chloé, stupéfaite, en jetant un œil à la boule de plumes présente sur le lit alors que l'ange arrivait rapidement à ses côtés avec Maze et Linda.

Abasourdis, les trois nouveaux arrivants ne purent détacher leurs regards de cette boule, tout comme Chloé.

\- Qu'est-ce que-…, commença la démone en s'approchant vivement du lit, choquée.

Reculant précipitamment quand un bruissement de plumes se fit entendre, Maze les regarda s'ébouriffer et préféra battre en retraite. Prudence était mère de sûreté.

Elle jeta un œil à Amenadiel qui restait bouche-bée devant la scène et lui asséna un coup dans les côtes.

\- Développe ta pensée, déclara la démone en grognant.

S'avançant plus lentement vers le lit, Amenadiel examina tout avant de pouvoir répondre aux questions silencieuses que tous se posaient. Quand il fut sûr de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

\- C'est ce que font les jeunes anges pour se protéger, expliqua Amenadiel en frôlant avec prudence les plumes d'une main. C'est une sorte de refuge temporaire qui aveugle Lucifer de l'extérieur.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? S'étrangla Chloé, affolée.

\- Certainement pour être au calme, avoua l'ange noir en lissant une plume récalcitrante de l'aile de son cadet. Ça peut l'aider à y voir plus clair quand ses pensées sont trop chaotiques même pour lui.

\- C'est sans danger ? Demanda Linda perplexe.

\- Oui, sourit Amenadiel, tout en se tournant vers Maze. À moins d'être trop vif, rien de fâcheux ne vous arrivera.

S'approchant à son tour, Chloé fronça les sourcils en voyant les ailes dans cette position. Une position qui semblait réconfortante et protectrice. Comme un cocon. D'un mouvement lent, elle se rapprocha des ailes blanches et effleura les plumes avec tendresse.

\- Ça me rappelle Trixie, dit-elle faiblement. Quand elle est triste et qu'elle se cache sous sa couette en disant qu'il n'y a rien qui ne l'atteint.

\- Tu parles d'une sacré couette ! S'exclama Linda, amusée par la comparaison en regardant le cocon de plumes de Lucifer.

\- Contente que la situation vous amuse, grogna Maze, agacée. Mais comment on le sort de là ?

\- Personne ne le peut, avoua Amenadiel tristement. Il faut que ça vienne de lui. Si tu essaies de le forcer où si tu as de mauvaises intentions, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

\- À ce point-là ? S'étonna Chloé, intriguée.

\- Un ange dans cet état ne fera pas de distinction, explique l'ange noir. S'il se sent menacé, il réagira de manière à se protéger. Lucifer plus que les autres. Et je peux vous assurer que ses ailes peuvent faire de sacrés dégâts.

Comprenant le message, les humaines sortirent de la pièce suivit de Maze et d'Amenadiel qui fronçait les sourcils, inquiet. Le comportement de Lucifer ressemblait à celui d'un jeune ange. Ce qu'il était encore lors de son bannissement.

Leur Père avait peut-être été trop sévère avec son fils rebelle.

* * *

La chaleur de son cocon apaisa rapidement l'angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ses ailes n'avaient pas agi de cette façon le protégeant des interférences néfastes de l'extérieur.

Mais après tout, il s'en était débarrassé à son arrivée sur Terre.

C'était son choix. Difficile, certes, mais le sien.

Son envie de tout laisser derrière lui avait été la plus forte.

Plus de divin.

Plus d'ailes.

Plus de prison.

Encore moins de barrières.

Juste la liberté.

Libre de suivre son propre chemin.

De faire ses choix et de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Cependant, il devait admettre qu'elles lui avaient manquées plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La sensation de vide qu'elles lui avaient laissé était vite passée mais parfois il se sentait incomplet sans elles.

Elles avaient été là depuis sa naissance après tout. Le consolant lors des jours sombres. Elles lui avaient permis de ne pas se sentir seul, comme cela avait été le cas en Enfer. Durant les premières années, elles agissaient comme ça. Le protégeant de tous ce qui lui voulait du mal comme un bouclier.

Il est plus qu'heureux de les avoir récupérées, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Surtout à Lui. Jamais Il ne lui ferait ce plaisir.

Ses ailes lui avaient permit de sauver la vie de Linda et Charlie ce qui le soulage.

Et à présent, il se sentait à nouveau entier. Il ne pensa pas pouvoir s'en séparer de nouveau. Elles le protégeaient et lui permettaient de se calmer. D'apaiser la douleur et de clarifier ses pensées.

Il était plus que ravi de cet état de sommeil qui le laissait dériver avec ses réflexions sans devoir s'occuper de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Toutefois après un moment, il ressenti quelque chose de lancinant comme si elles voulaient l'avertir que quelqu'un cherchait à attirer son attention.

Entrouvrant un œil, il resta perplexe quand un frisson lui parvint.

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose touchait ses ailes.

Pas de manière brusque, ce qui excluait Mazekeen. Cette dernière n'était pas connue pour sa douceur mais plutôt pour ses réactions un tantinet violentes.

Linda non plus, pas après lui avoir mentionné que le fait de toucher les ailes d'un ange relevait de l'intimité.

Amenadiel ?

Hmm… Non. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des millénaires et Lucifer ne se rappelait pas que son frère l'ai fait avant sa Chute. Du moins, pas à lui.

Alors qui ?

La personne effleurait à peine ses ailes du bout des doigts comme si elle avait peur de les casser. Il n'avait pas l'habitude mais c'était agréable comme une caresse et se laissa faire.

Peut-être que…

Chloé ?

Laissant un petit interstice s'ouvrir vers l'extérieur pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait, il senti son cœur manquer un battement.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Chloé était bien celle qui prenais soin de lui. Il la sentit passer une main douce sur des petites plumes rebelles et les lisser dans le bon sens.

Etait-ce raisonnable pour lui de la laisser faire ?

Aucune idée ne lui semblait correcte.

Seul le geste comptait.

Le sentiment de tendresse qui en ressortait était presque vital pour le Diable qui n'y était pas habitué. Personne n'avait jamais osé toucher ses ailes !

Timidement, ces dernières s'ouvrirent avec une lenteur voulue. Comme pour mettre à l'épreuve la personne à l'extérieur. Pour la prévenir de ne pas chercher à faire du mal à leur propriétaire farouche.

* * *

En sentant les ailes frémir sous ses doigts, Chloé se recula un peu, de peur d'avoir fait du mal à Lucifer. Quand elle les vit s'ouvrir légèrement, elle retint son souffle avant d'apercevoir l'ange qui était assis derrière le rideau de plumes.

Les ailes de Lucifer laissèrent une ouverture assez large pour la laisser passer.

Que devait-elle faire ? Franchir le rideau de plumes ? Appeler l'autre ange pour avoir des conseils ?

Cogitant pendant quelques secondes, elle décida de s'approcher avec douceur, après tout, Lucifer ne lui avait jamais fait de mal alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

Lentement, elle entra par l'ouverture et observa ce qui l'entourait avec des yeux écarquillés.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce soit si…grand à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas énorme mais elle pouvait en faire entrer deux comme elle. Prenant son temps, elle esquissa un geste lent pour toucher une plume qui était légèrement courbée.

Avec douceur, elle la lissa dans le bon sens et reporta son attention sur le propriétaire des ailes. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant son visage sans le masque et les murs de protections qu'il s'était forgé et qu'il portait au quotidien.

Donc c'était à ça que ressemblait le vrai Lucifer.

Heureuse de le découvrir sans ses protections, Chloé esquissa un sourire.

\- Te voilà enfin, souffla-t-elle doucement.

* * *

**_À suivre !_**

* * *

**Alors des idées ?**

**Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre? **

**Une review est toujours plaisante à lire !**

**Bisouilles**


	11. Chapitre 10 Être céleste

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Déjà, une bonne et heureuse année 2020! **

**La santé, le bonheur, la joie, et bien d'autres avec bien sûr énormément de fics pour vous!**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai quelques reviews sur ma fic ^^, j'avais vraiment peur que personne ne l'a juge assez bonne pour commenté, à part les réguliers w donc merci à vous tous!**

**Je remercie aussi Yuko Akaba et Bebec pour la corrcetion et le soutien!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

**Être céleste**

Délicatement, Chloé se rapprocha de Lucifer tout en restant sur ses gardes. Les paroles d'Amenadiel encore bien présentes à l'esprit.

Prudence, prudence.

Elle s'étonna de l'agréable sensation qui émanait de l'intérieur du cocon de plumes. Un sentiment doux et sécurisant l'envahit dès qu'elle entra. Chloé comprit pourquoi Lucifer s'était placé à cet endroit. C'était apaisant à tout point de vue.

Patiente, elle attendit que l'ange face le premier pas comme lui avait conseillé son frère. Certes, Lucifer l'avait laissé entrer mais il n'avait pas daigné lui adresser un regard.

Il gardait sa tête posée sur ses genoux, ne semblant même pas la remarquer. Certainement perdu dans ses réflexions.

La seule chose que distinguait Chloé, quand elle se pencha légèrement pour l'observer, ce furent ses yeux qui ressemblaient à deux billes blanches.

Étrange.

Elle avait plus l'habitude de le voir avec ses yeux couleur onyx ou rouge flamboyant. Cette nouvelle couleur ne l'inquiétait pourtant pas plus que ça. Cela lui rappelait les plumes qui les entouraient.

Que faire pour attirer son attention sans le brusquer ?

Devait-elle l'appeler ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence, et Chloé se pinça les lèvres en prenant sur elle. Finalement, elle tenta de l'encourager à parler en s'asseyant face à lui, genoux contre genoux, espérant qu'il remarque enfin sa présence et l'accepte.

Lucifer tressaillit en la sentant faire et redressa la tête pour l'observer tout en laissant son menton reposer sur ses genoux.

Observant Chloé comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, ce qui n'échappa pas à cette dernière, le Diable finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il confus.

Déstabilisée par sa question, Chloé comprit qu'il y avait plusieurs raisons à son interrogation.

Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas effrayée par ce que je suis ?

Pourquoi arrives-tu à m'atteindre ?

Pourquoi viens-tu ici ?

Chloé imagina le nombre de questions qui commençaient également par « ou », « comment », « quoi » et « qui ». Elle ferait avec et de son mieux pour répondre à toutes les interrogations qui semblaient hanter le Diable.

\- Tu as été blessé, je suis inquiète pour toi, avoua Chloé doucement. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner alors que tu souffres.

Rougissant soudainement, Chloé croisa le regard perplexe du Diable avant d'ajouter :

\- Je t'aime.

Écarquillant les yeux, Lucifer sembla surpris par ce qu'elle lui annonçait alors que Chloé restait abasourdie par son vis-à-vis, ne l'ayant jamais vu avec un visage si enfantin. Il paraissait à présent bien plus jeune qu'elle. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir à sa réponse et encore moins la gérer.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse tenir à lui et l'aimer pour ce qu'il était.

\- Tu-…, commença Chloé.

\- T'es toujours vivante après tout ce temps ? L'interrompit la voix de Maze, avec sarcasme. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Decker ?

L'éclat de voix de la démone surprit Chloé et fit venir Amenadiel qui ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

Comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle être aussi singulière ?

Elle était entièrement à l'intérieur du rideau de plumes de son frère. Et apparemment, il ne semblait pas gêné par sa présence.

D'ailleurs, Amenadiel manqua de s'étrangler en observant bien Lucifer quand il aperçut ses yeux blancs. Ce dernier, en le voyant faire, se raidit brusquement.

\- Sam… Samaël, bredouilla l'ange noir tout en croisant le regard du Diable.

\- Tu déconnes ! S'exclama Maze avec force en dévisageant son ami.

Nerveux à cause de leur arrivée brutale, Lucifer ferma les yeux. Le sentant menacé, ses ailes se refermèrent d'un coup. Réflexe assez vif qui surprit Chloé et l'empêcha de sortir à temps.

Préférant rester immobile, la jeune femme remarqua que malgré le rideau de plumes, la lumière passait et était heureuse de ne pas se retrouver dans le noir. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas claustrophobe. Quoique... Il y avait pire comme endroit où se retrouver coincée ! À peine eut-elle cette pensée qu'elle sourit.

\- Decker ! S'écria Maze, anxieuse.

\- Tout va bien, lui assura Chloé en posant son regard sur Lucifer. Je pense que tu l'as apeuré !

\- Lucifer n'a jamais peur ! Répliqua la démone avec humeur.

\- Lui peut-être, mais Samaël est une autre histoire, déclara Amenadiel, troublé. Ses pouvoirs angéliques ont pris le dessus pour le moment. C'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Chloé fut surprise par le nom que prononça l'ange noir. Samaël ? L'archange qu'était Lucifer avant de devenir le Diable ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Le questionna Chloé, inquiète. Qu'il a une double personnalité ? Que Lucifer n'est pas conscient de ce qui se passe ?

\- Les deux font parties de lui, Chloé, lui expliqua l'ange noir avec patience. C'est juste que son état d'esprit ait plus proche de celui qu'il était à l'origine.

Enregistrant les informations qu'on lui donnait, Chloé commença à mieux comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir de la chambre?

Les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient furent plus qu'une réponse pour l'inspectrice qui attendit patiemment. Lucifer, ou Samaël, finit par rouvrir les yeux en ne sentant plus aucune présence dans la pièce.

_C'est déjà un début_, songea Chloé en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

À nouveau à l'aise, l'ange déchu se redressa un peu mais garda cette fois-ci ses ailes closes.

\- Maze t'a surpris, dit Chloé tendrement. Elle ne pensait pas à mal, tu sais. Tout comme moi, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, même si elle le montre différemment.

Acquiesçant lentement, le Diable plissa les yeux sur ses plumes puis reporta son attention sur Chloé qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait chercher. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse et en fut étonnée.

\- Tu es spéciale, souffla Samaël doucement.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? L'interrogea Chloé en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un parvient à m'atteindre à l'intérieur, dit-il en désignant ses ailes d'un coup de tête. Normalement, elles n'acceptent personne. Jamais.

\- Je vois.

Remarquant l'ange déchu l'observer avec intensité en se mordillant les lèvres, ce qu'elle trouvait mignon, Chloé se douta qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose et l'encouragea à le faire avec un sourire.

\- Est-ce que…, commença Samaël, gêné. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

\- À quel propos ? Demanda Chloé, perplexe.

\- M'aimes-tu malgré ce que je suis ?

Quand elle le vit baisser la tête avec un air sombre, Chloé sentit la tristesse lui nouer la gorge.

L'ange devant elle avait vraiment peu de confiance en soi. Il doutait de tout ce qui semblait l'entourer ce qui contrastait fortement avec le fier et confiant Lucifer qu'elle connaissait !

Qu'avait-il vécu pour en arriver à une telle réaction ? Et surtout pour avoir son comportement de tous les jours ?

En le voyant attendre une réponse, elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, et répondit sans hésitation.

\- Je t'aime Lucifer Morningstar, envers et contre tout.

Relevant la tête précipitamment, le Diable écarquilla les yeux et laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres en croisant son regard.

\- Merci, dit-il en se rapprochant lentement d'elle, les yeux brillants. Cela fait si longtemps. Tellement de millénaires que personne ne m'avait dit ces mots.

À peine eut-il finit de parler que ses ailes s'ouvrirent en grand et il vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un baiser doux mais empreint d'une certaine tristesse que parvint à percevoir Chloé.

Ayant entendu un bruissement d'aile, Amenadiel arriva en courant dans la pièce. Il resta interloqué devant le tableau que formaient les deux êtres sur le lit.

L'ange noir eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard de son frère et resta choqué en voyant ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient entièrement blancs mais ses rétines étaient parcourues d'un rouge flamboyant.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Comprenant que son frère n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer, Lucifer reporta son attention sur Chloé et fit disparaître ses ailes tout en prononçant une phrase incompréhensible pour la jeune femme alors qu'il basculait sur le côté.

Surprise, Chloé laissa un cri franchir ses lèvres et le rattrapa.

Il n'aurait pas pu se faire mal mais bon.

Avec douceur, elle l'allongea sur les draps tandis que Linda et Maze arrivèrent affolées à cause de son cri.

Elles furent immédiatement rassurées en la voyant indemne alors que le Diable était confortablement installé sur son lit, un air serein sur le visage alors que ses ailes avaient disparues.

\- Eh bien, il ne faut pas te sous-estimer, Decker, ricana Maze, amusée. On dirait que tu es plutôt habile pour t'occuper du Diable.

\- Maze ! S'exclama Linda, avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas dit de choses salaces mais je peux toujours y remédier ! J'en ai quelques unes sur le bout de la langue !

\- Non, merci, ça ira ! Intervint promptement Chloé ses joues rosissant.

\- Tu veux jouer les prudes comme Amenadiel ? Se moqua Maze.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Avoua Chloé, gênée.

Le rire moqueur de Maze finit par détendre l'atmosphère un peu lourde qui régnait dans la pièce.

Laissant quelques secondes passer pour reprendre contenance, Chloé finit par froncer les sourcils en se tournant vers Amenadiel.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse en recouvrant Lucifer du drap.

\- Le langage des anges n'a aucun équivalent terrestre, admit Amenadiel en croisant les bras. Il n'y a pas vraiment de traduction exacte de l'Énochien mais ce qui se rapproche le plus est ceci : Ma vie t'appartient Chloé Decker.

Bouche-bée, la principale intéressée reporta son attention sur l'ange déchu avec un sourire tendre.

À sa manière, Lucifer lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'aimait tout aussi intensément qu'elle.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre son réveil ce qui ne saurait tarder, d'après Amenadiel.

Passant une main dans les cheveux du Diable, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Lucifer, ou Samaël, quand elle avait avoué l'aimer.

Les yeux de l'ange s'étaient ouverts en grand comme si cela l'avait surpris. On aurait dit un enfant devant un magasin de bonbons.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son regard encore et encore. L'espoir qu'elle y avait vu la laissait perplexe.

N'avait-il eu personne pour lui apporter un peu de tendresse durant son exil ?

Quoiqu'en Enfer, il n'y avait que des démons donc c'est très peu probable !

N'avait-il eu personne pour prendre soin de lui ?

Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses ! Comme son incapacité à comprendre les sentiments des autres où à chercher des réponses.

Il avait été abandonné par tous !

Le cœur de Lucifer avait été brisé par la solitude depuis si longtemps. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le réparer un jour mais elle lui dirait ces mots aussi souvent qu'il le fallait pour atténuer sa peine.

Elle ne cesserait pas de l'aimer.

* * *

**_À suivre_**

* * *

**Avez-vous trouver ce chapitre aussi bien que ma correctrice? **

**Des reviews?**

**Des suggestions? **

**Bisouilles mes diablotins! **


	12. Chapitre 11 Mouton noir

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien!**

**Voici la suite de Lulu! **

**Merci Bebec pour son soutien et Yuko Akaba pour la correction! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, mis en favoris ou alors qui suivent la fic!**

**Bonne lecture **

**Bisouilles! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

**Mouton noir**

Pour la quinzième fois en moins d'une demi-heure, Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.

Que Maze pouvait être agaçante quand elle le voulait!

Cette dernière ne cessait de la dévisager avec un sourire sournois. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à échapper à son regard amusé.

Les blagues à caractère sexuel explicite mais habilement caché ne cessaient de lui parvenir aux oreilles, ce qui la faisait furieusement rougir.

Elle ne pouvait pas se taire à la fin !

Linda l'observait avec compassion tandis qu'Amenadiel semblait agacé par le comportement puéril de la démone.

Si tous les démons étaient comme elle, l'ange noir comprenait pourquoi son frère avait fini par avoir un humour aussi particulier.

Quoique. Il était déjà retord à la base.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait ricaner, Maze ? Intervint une voix ensommeillée.

Redressant la tête, Chloé écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Lucifer, debout à l'entrée de sa chambre. Vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de pyjama en soie noire, le Diable n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de son apparence pour l'instant, surtout vu ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

Prudemment, il descendit les escaliers pour venir se placer derrière le canapé tout en percevant leurs regards soucieux.

\- Aurais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda-t-il intrigué. On dirait que vous voyez un mort ! Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'être en Enfer où à la Cité d'Argent. Quoique, la dernière, avec tous les hypocrites qu'elle héberge, je préfère passer mon tour !

Laissant un soupir lui échapper, Amenadiel secoua la tête. Apparemment, le bon vieux Lucifer était de retour, ainsi que son sarcasme.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? L'interrogea l'ange noir, attentif à sa réaction.

\- Pas trop mal vu les circonstances, même si j'avoue que cette fois a été particulièrement désagréable dans tous les sens du terme, admit Lucifer en massant son épaule droite. J'ai connu pire, tu peux me croire.

\- Je confirme, poursuivit la démone d'un air sombre.

_Tu m'étonnes_, songea Lucifer en se dirigeant vers son bar, ayant besoin d'un verre pour se réveiller pleinement. Il avait encore l'impression d'être dans le cirage.

S'échangeant un regard, ange, démon et humains de la pièce laissèrent un silence pesant s'installer. Lucifer le remarqua tout de suite et prit son temps pour se servir un généreux verre de Bourbon. Une véritable bénédiction pour le Diable, sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'enivrer totalement à cause de son corps céleste. Pourtant, à l'instant, il en aurait eu grandement besoin.

Bloody hell !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce silence quasi-religieux.

Son penthouse n'était pas un couvent !

Ça devenait agaçant à la fin !

Ne pouvait-il pas boire un verre sans être harcelé de questions ?

Reportant son attention sur l'alcool, qui était pour lui une merveilleuse invention de l'homme, Lucifer senti sa patience arriver à terme.

Rien que de penser à l'avalanche de questions qu'il sentait poindre chez les occupants de son salon, il esquissa une moue de dégoût et porta son verre à sa bouche pour en boire plus de la moitié.

Ne supportant plus le silence ambiant, Amenadiel prit la parole n'ayant jamais été un grand patient.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Querelle existentielle entre démons, répondit un peu sèchement Lucifer. Lilith est venue parader chez moi à la vue de tous.

\- Dans quel but ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à Linda et Charlie ? Demanda Chloé soucieuse. Ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Oh si, admit Lucifer en prenant un air sombre.

\- Lequel ?

\- Me forcer la main, dit-il avec colère en posant son verre vide sur le bar. Lilith n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. C'est même plutôt l'inverse. Sournoise, sadique, colérique et bien d'autres choses encore, mais certainement pas stupide.

L'air de répulsion qui passa sur le visage de Lucifer ne manqua pas d'intriguer tout le monde, sauf Maze qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Attend, la surprise qu'elle t'a annoncée ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. C'était ça ?

\- Oui mais elle n'a pas dû s'attendre à ce que j'aille chercher Linda et Charlie, gronda Lucifer en crispant sa main sur son épaule droite. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! D'ailleurs, je doute qu'elle fasse cavalier seul cette fois !

_Ce qui est surprenant venant de sa part_, pensa Lucifer.

\- Elle aurait un complice, comprit Maze en réfléchissant intensément à qui.

\- Vu que je me suis fait attaqué dans le dos, c'est plus que probable, répondit le Diable en se servant un autre verre qui fini comme le premier, avalé cul sec.

Crispant ses doigts sur son verre, Lucifer se plongea dans ses pensées.

Le Diable nageait en plein brouillard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de la Mère des démons ?

La tuer ?

La ramener en Enfer ?

Réflexion faite, c'est une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

Elle avait déjà tenté de tuer quelqu'un, elle recommencerait temps qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

En l'occurrence, lui !

Maze laissa un soupir lui échapper en l'observant. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec cet air renfrogné qui n'annonçait rien de bon à chaque fois.

\- Ce qui te passe par la tête à un rapport avec ce que tu m'as dit, hier, au bar? Demanda la démone en croisant les bras.

Exprimant son mécontentement par un grognement tout en fronçant les sourcils, Lucifer se tourna vers elle.

\- À ton avis ? Gronda Lucifer d'un ton sec. Elle veut me ramener pour me mettre le grappin dessus ! Et si pour ça, elle doit détruire tout ce à quoi je tiens, elle le fera !

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est sur Terre, n'est-ce-pas ? Questionna Maze en plissant les yeux. Elle a su pour nous ! Comment Lucifer ?

L'air sombre du Diable ainsi que son silence énervèrent la démone.

\- Comment a-t-elle su ? Insista-t-elle en se levant rapidement.

\- Dromos et Squee n'ont pas pu retenir leur langue avant mon retour, déclara froidement le Diable. Ça a fait le tour de l'Enfer comme une traînée de poudre !

Mettant toutes les informations bout à bout, Maze vint se placer devant son ami et croisa son regard.

\- C'est Lilith qui a lancé la rébellion, c'est ça ? L'interrogea Maze en sonnant plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question !

\- Lucifer, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et accouche ! Vociféra Maze.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas ! Répliqua-t-il froidement.

L'ignorant, Maze empoigna fermement son poignet gauche quand le Diable fit mine de s'éloigner. Il fallait qu'il parle sinon personne ne pourrait l'aider et comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle ne le laisserait pas se dérober, même s'il avait horreur d'être obligé à partager ses informations. Avec son geste, elle essaya juste de lui montrer son soutien mais ne s'attendit pas à ce qui suivit.

Lucifer réagit comme si elle l'avait attaqué et passa derrière elle, lui faisant une clef de bras avec une rapidité qui surprit la démone alors qu'il laissait un grondement menaçant lui échapper tandis que tout se mettait à trembler dans la pièce.

\- Terrain glissant, Mazie ! Rétorqua Lucifer, ses yeux rougeoyant de colère.

\- Pour toi ! S'exclama la démone agacée. Que t'est-il arrivé avant de revenir ?

Laissant le silence reprendre ses droits, le Diable finit par la relâcher sous les regards anxieux des autres.

\- Que nous caches-tu, Lucifer ? L'interrogea Amenadiel, inquiet.

\- Rien, grogna ce dernier.

S'éloignant de Maze, Lucifer prit soin d'observer ses interlocuteurs comme s'ils pouvaient être une menace pour lui.

Il ne mentait pas !

Le retour en Enfer s'était plutôt bien déroulé.

C'était après que ça s'était gâté.

Après que les démons responsables de l'enlèvement de Charlie avaient commencé à crier haut et fort ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des humains.

Lucifer avait compris tout de suite ce qui lui pendait au nez.

Il était partit trop longtemps.

Tout avait changé.

Lilith était venue le trouver peu après qu'il ait mis la main sur Dromos et Squee.

Au début, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait faire autour de lui.

Il l'ignorait la plupart du temps, écoutant ses divagations dont il se souciait peu, voir pas du tout.

Puis la rébellion avait commencé.

Un petit peu par là puis de l'autre côté.

Il n'avait pas eu un seul moment de répit avec l'imbécillité de cette guerre interne.

Démons contre démons.

La seule chose à laquelle il pensait en permanence, c'était à la protection de ceux qu'il avait laissé en arrière. Rien d'autre ne lui importait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément perturbateur vienne s'ajouter à la liste.

Un détail qui avait son importance car il avait dû lutter contre lui jusqu'au bout.

\- Lucifer, tu nous écoutes ? L'interrogea Maze en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Hm ?

\- Les marques que tu avais à tes poignets avec quoi ont-elles étaient faites ? S'inquiéta Amenadiel en voyant son regard confus.

Le frisson qui parcourut le corps du Diable ne passa pas inaperçu et fit froncer les sourcils de l'ange noir. Ce dernier rejoignit la démone et échangea un regard avec elle.

Peu importait ce que son frère cachait, c'était quelque chose de sérieux.

\- C'était quoi, Lucifer ? Demanda Maze à nouveau, irritée par son refus de parler. Je sais très bien ce qui laisse des marques pareilles, surtout en Enfer.

\- Maze, souffla Amenadiel en tapotant son épaule, en vain.

\- Pourtant, sur toi, c'est différent, poursuit la démone, furieuse. Je n'avais pas fait attention mais en y repensant on aurait dit les marques qu'avaient laissé les-…

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, Maze ferma la bouche subitement puis écarquilla les yeux avant de sentir sa colère se muer en autre chose.

Une angoisse sourde lui noua l'estomac.

Lucifer était le Diable.

Rien en Enfer ne pouvait lui laisser de telles blessures.

À part les dagues démoniaques, mais ce n'était pas le genre de marques qu'elles laisseraient.

Ce n'était pas assez propre pour ça.

La seule chose qui le pouvait, venait d'ailleurs.

Et elle l'avait déjà vu sur lui, il y a bien longtemps.

Prenant le visage de l'ange déchu entre ses mains, elle l'obligea à la regarder. Malgré la crainte, Maze senti aussi son instinct réagir. La rage vint se mêler à l'angoisse ce qui lui fit émettre un grognement bestial.

\- Qui ? S'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Qui a pu te faire ça ?

Le comportement de la démone fit s'inquiéter Linda et Chloé qui ne purent que s'échanger un regard avant que l'ange noir n'intervienne.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Maze ? Intervint Amenadiel perplexe.

\- Les marques de Lucifer ressemblaient exactement à celle qu'il avait quand il m'a créé, expliqua la démone, agitée. Lors de sa Chute, il portait des fers célestes qui neutralisaient ses pouvoirs et l'affaiblissaient. Il a pu s'en débarrasser peu avant ma création, mais les marques sont restées pendant des mois à cause de sa faiblesse à ce moment-là.

Bouche bée, Amenadiel observa son frère avec effroi.

\- C'est de la trahison pure et simple, Lucifer ! S'exclama Maze, anxieuse. Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Une personne essaie de te mettre hors jeu ! Quelqu'un d'en bas a fait une alliance avec les anges pour te tuer définitivement!

Sursautant en entendant cette accusation, Amenadiel secoua la tête.

\- C'est impossible ! Cela reviendrait à défier la volonté de notre Père !

\- Alors explique-moi l'état de ton frère à son arrivée ici ! Tonna Maze en se tournant vers l'ange noir. Il a passé un jour entier à dormir et regarde le, il n'a pas encore retrouvé la forme ! Je me demandais pourquoi sa guérison prenait du temps maintenant je sais !

\- Peux-tu être plus précise ? Demanda Linda inquiète.

\- Avant de revenir de l'Enfer, quelqu'un a passé des fers angéliques à Lucifer, développa Maze, irritée. Ça lui a fait perdre énormément d'énergie, ce qui explique sa fatigue constante et le fait qu'il ne récupère pas normalement. Donc, la seule possibilité, c'est qu'un ange a généreusement aidé un démon à lui passer les fers.

\- Aucun ange n'aurait aidé un démon à faire ce que tu avances, assura Amenadiel. On parle de défier l'autorité de Dieu !

Le rire nerveux que laissa échapper Lucifer fit frémir Maze alors que les visages incrédules le dévisageaient.

\- À moins que je ne sois pas le seul mouton noir de la famille, souffla le Diable en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Pardon ! S'écria Amenadiel, outré. Tu ne peux pas penser qu'un de nos frères soit impliqué là-dedans !

\- Qui sait, souffla Lucifer. Plus rien ne me surprendrait ! Une trahison de plus ou de moins, je n'en suis plus à ça près !

\- S'en prendre à toi maintenant, c'est ridicule, dit l'ange noir en frissonnant. Père n'autoriserait pas ça !

\- Il n'a pas besoin de donner sa bénédiction ! Gronda le Diable, agacé. Les crétins à plumes qui vivent à la Cité d'Argent peuvent très bien faire ce qu'ils veulent tant que c'est là-haut, je m'en contre fous ! Par contre, qu'ils en viennent à faire une alliance avec les démons, ça ne passe pas ! Encore moins quand ils mettent des humains au milieu !

Amenadiel ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère.

Que faire si la situation qu'il énonçait s'avérait exacte ?

Devra-t-il se ranger du côté de son cadet ?

Ou à l'inverse être contre lui ?

Lucifer dut suivre son raisonnement car il le toisa d'un air mauvais.

\- Je te préviens, Amenadiel, cherche à me tuer encore une fois, et je jure devant Lui que tu seras mort avant d'avoir pu poser les mains sur moi ! Cracha Lucifer, ses yeux flamboyants de colère. Ça équivaut aussi pour les mensonges, la trahison ainsi que la manipulation, c'est clair ?

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Amenadiel finit par acquiescer lentement alors que Lucifer partait en direction du balcon. Linda et Chloé, qui étaient restées en retrait de la conversation, semblaient choquées par les révélations du Diable et observaient l'ange noir avec un air perplexe avant que celui-ci ne laisse un soupir las lui échapper.

Il devait leur expliquer avant que son frère ne s'en charge ou pire Maze, qui avait le don de tout empirer. Amenadiel ne pouvait nier ses fautes et encore moins se les pardonner. Il rejoignit donc les deux humaines en prenant une profonde inspiration.

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

**Les révélations s'épaississent!**

**Avez-vous des idées? **

**Bisouilles mes diablotins! **


	13. Chapitre 12 Pas de calendrier en Enfer

**Coucou à tous,**

**Eh bien que dire à part voici le 12e chapitre !**

**Bon, je dois avouer que je suis un peu frustré pour ma fic. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour déçu ce qui m'attriste un peu. **

**Je ne sais pas trop si elle plaît où non. Oh, je la finirais, pas de soucis pour ceux qui suivent, vous en faites pas! **

**En tout cas, je prend plaisir à la mettre à jour et à la compléter !**

**Merci à Yuko Akaba pour la correction et à Bebec pour son soutien!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Pas de calendrier en Enfer**

L'air frais lui faisait du bien.

C'était apaisant.

Il venait caresser son dos ainsi que ses bras, affaiblissant la tension qui régnait en lui.

Le froid et l'humidité lui avait manqué en Enfer.

Trop de chaleur étouffante mêlée à la cendre brûlante.

Il avait appris à vivre avec mais n'avait jamais apprécié le décor mort du monde souterrain.

Un monde sans vie, sans lumière, baigné dans le noir avec certaines nuances de gris…

Frissonnant, Lucifer fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon à la recherche d'une cigarette tout en laissant son regard fixé sur le paysage, endormit par la nuit, de Los Angeles.

D'un air las, il s'accouda à la rambarde vitrée, une fois sa cigarette allumée et prit une longue bouffée en guettant les lumières de la ville à ses pieds.

Il n'avait rien de concluant sur cette histoire de complice de Lilith !

Aucune piste ! Et encore moins d'indices !

Appréciant la brise fraîche qui vint passer dans ses cheveux noirs et sur son visage, Lucifer ferma les yeux, laissant libre court à ses pensées.

En tout cas, il n'avait rien de probant.

Avec un soupir, il prit une seconde bouffée de cigarette, exhalant la fumée par le nez.

La seule chose certaine était les fers.

Ces…satanées chaînes de torture.

Lucifer serra fortement le garde-fou en y repensant.

Il avait senti son pouvoir être drainé hors de son corps, le laissant avec un sentiment de vide détestable. Laissé vulnérable aux créatures de l'Enfer comme la première fois.

Quelqu'un voulait le voir mort.

Et pas que physiquement.

Mais entièrement.

La personne qui lui avait passé ces saloperies voulait que son existence disparaisse dans le néant avec aucune chance de revenir.

Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle. Beaucoup d'êtres voulaient sa mort ! Après tout, il était le Diable donc énormément d'ennemis. La liste était longue.

Rouvrant les yeux, Lucifer observa sa main droite, parée de sa bague avec une pierre en onyx, aussi noire que l'obscurité de l'Enfer.

Il fronça les sourcils en s'enfonçant plus loin dans ses pensées.

Cette bague était liée à lui de plusieurs façons. À son âme dans un premier temps, mais aussi à son être. Ainsi qu'à son cher royaume détesté. Elle renfermait l'essence des Enfers qu'il avait acquis après les millénaires passés à arpenter ce lieu maudit.

C'était une source de pouvoir incontrôlable… sauf pour lui. Un démon ne pouvait pas s'en servir, n'étant pas un ange, et inversement.

Lui seul pouvait libérer les Flammes ardentes de l'Enfer, étant un ange déchu. Mais elle lui servait également de catalyseur. Son pouvoir était bien trop destructeur avec ce qui l'entourait quand il le libérait

Le Roi de l'Enfer avait bien une idée de comment résoudre le problème que lui posait Lilith et elle se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Faire disparaître la Mère des démons pour de bon était une solution qui le tentait de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait.

Laissant un soupir lui échapper, le Diable jeta sa cigarette au loin par-dessus la rambarde et observa le ciel étoilé avec un regard noir.

Avait-il raison à propos de tout ce bordel ?

Étaient-ils bien impliqués là-dedans ? Lui compris ?

Aucune idée.

Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un ange désobéissait à Sa volonté divine.

Ou tout du moins, interprétait mal les paroles du Connard en chef !

Et comme à chaque fois, il fallait que ça lui retombe dessus !

Pas étonnant, le Diable était responsable de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Les malheurs étaient forcément de sa faute, vu qu'il était le mal incarné ?

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Résigné en sachant qu'il découvrirait tôt ou tard la réponse, même si celle-ci ne lui convenait pas, Lucifer rentra dans le salon. Il s'arrêta devant le comptoir de son bar et attrapa une bouteille et un verre propre, versant une bonne dose d'alcool dans celui-ci.

Heureusement qu'il avait fait un peu de nettoyage après son réveil. Le penthouse était de nouveau comme neuf et il n'avait plus qu'à faire attention à ne pas tout casser encore une fois.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Lucifer reposa doucement son verre sur le bar après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide alcoolisé. Vu la nuit noire dehors, il était encore tôt et ne serait pas dérangé avant plusieurs heures.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne cherchait plus le sommeil, ne ressentant plus ce besoin.

Il le savait vital, même pour lui, mais cela ne le tentait pas.

Ou plus ? Comme le fait de manger. Il n'avait plus d'appétit depuis son retour en Enfer.

Grimaçant, Lucifer senti un frisson lui remonter le long du dos.

Quoi de mieux pour lui couper l'appétit que de penser à ce lieu maudit !

Prenant la bouteille entamée puis deux autres, le Diable se dirigea vers son piano.

Il était grand temps qu'il cesse de penser, chose qu'il n'avait cessé de faire depuis son réveil d'après Chute.

S'asseyant sur le banc, Lucifer déposa son verre à moitié vide sur le dessus de l'instrument ainsi que les bouteilles.

Il souleva le couvercle noir qui protégeait les touches du piano et ferma les yeux. À peine eut-il effleuré les touches qu'il se laissa emporter par son instinct. La musique l'emportant loin de ses pensées sombres et de ses souvenirs désagréables.

* * *

La première chose qu'entendit Amenadiel à son arrivée au Lux, c'était la musique. Il n'avait pas besoin de sortir de l'ascenseur pour savoir d'où elle provenait. Le bar étant vide, il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible : l'antre du Diable.

L'ange noir attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur monte tout en prenant soin de tendre l'oreille en observant Linda qui faisait de même avec un sourire.

La musique que jouait Lucifer est empreinte de vie.

C'était étonnant comment le Diable parvenait à faire passer ses sentiments par la musique alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à les exprimer librement par la parole. Comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver aux portes du penthouse, la musique rythmée changea complètement pour devenir plus lente. Linda échangea un coup d'œil à Amenadiel qui fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi était-il mal à l'aise quand il entendait cette mélodie mélancolique?

La musique qui provenait du piano et de son auteur était bien plus triste qu'à l'accoutumée. La musique était le reflet de l'âme. Les anges le savaient même si peu d'entre eux savaient jouer d'un instrument.

Que se passait-il dans la tête de Lucifer pour qu'il joue un tel morceau ?

L'humaine et l'ange s'avancèrent en silence dans la pièce lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et ils froncèrent les sourcils. Lucifer était toujours face au piano, jouant la mélodie qu'il avait en tête néanmoins ce qui interpella plus les deux arrivants, ce furent les bouteilles qui se trouvaient au-dessus de l'instrument.

Rien de grave en soi venant de la part de Lucifer, trois bouteilles d'alcool vides, ce n'était pas grand-chose pour le Seigneur des Enfers… Il avait un métabolisme céleste qui l'empêchait d'être saoul mais quand même.

Vider trois bouteilles d'alcool aussi tôt dans la journée ? Depuis quand était-il debout ?

\- Vous comptez entrer un jour ou simplement rester sur le pas de l'entrée ? S'amusa le Diable en sentant leur présence dans son dos.

Surprise, Linda esquissa un sourire en direction de l'ange déchu, qui referma lentement le couvercle sur les touches du piano, et s'empressa de venir plus près. Le Diable lui jeta un regard surpris en la voyant le scruter intensément.

\- Bonjour Lucifer, dit-elle d'une voix douce en notant la chemise entrouverte de l'ange déchu. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça irait bien mieux si une détestable démone était au trente sixième dessous, répondit le Diable avec un léger sourire. Ceci dit, ça va.

\- Du nouveau ? L'interrogea Amenadiel après avoir rangé quelques courses dans le frigo.

\- À quel propos ?

\- Tu n'as pas eu une autre crise avec tes pouvoirs ces derniers jours ? Est-ce que tu as une piste sur quoi que ce soit ? Des nouvelles de Lilith ?

L'ange énonça ces questions avec une telle vitesse que même Linda fut déconcertée par son comportement. À croire qu'Amenadiel avait peur de parler en détachant les mots. Lucifer leva un sourcil inquisiteur en observant son aîné et finit par laisser un soupir lui échapper.

\- Non aux deux premières, répondit le Diable en secouant la tête. En revanche, la dernière me tourne en boucle dans la tête jour et nuit, si tu veux savoir.

\- Jour et …, s'étouffa Linda inquiète. Lucifer, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Hmm ? Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? La questionna-t-il étonné avant de reporter son attention sur son frère. Pour en revenir à notre charmante épine dans le pied, j'ai peut-être un moyen. J'y ai réfléchis cette nuit et je pense que ça peut-être concluant !

\- Lequel ? S'enquit Amenadiel, perplexe.

Vu l'air indécis sur le visage de son aîné, le Diable savait d'avance que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas l'enthousiasmer. Il prit donc le temps de finir le fond de son verre qu'il reposa sur le piano tout en levant sa main où se trouvait sa bague.

\- Utiliser ceci, annonça Lucifer.

Oh oui, il avait vu juste, Amenadiel n'appréciait pas du tout son idée, vu sa bouche qui restait ouverte alors que ses yeux le fusillaient sur place. Il prendrait bien un appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant pour le ressortir plus tard.

\- Qu-…Non ! S'exclama l'ange noir en venant le rejoindre. Tu sais que ce n'est pas sans danger pour toi ! Surtout maintenant avec ta Lumière qui revient ! Si tu te rates, c'est plus qu'un aller simple, Lucifer ! Tu cesseras d'exister !

_Sans blague, je n'y avais pas pensé_, songea l'ange déchu contrarié. _Comme si je ne connaissais pas les dangers avant de les annoncer. Quel crétin duveteux !_

Se levant vivement pour mettre une distance entre son frère et lui, Lucifer décida d'argumenter son point de vue.

\- C'est la seule solution, et tu le sais, grogna-t-il. Lilith se tient à carreau pour le moment, soit parce qu'elle pense que Linda et Charlie sont morts, soit parce qu'elle est blessée, chose dont je suis à peu près sûr.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Luci ! Répliqua Amenadiel en le rejoignant et posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son cadet.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle sorte de son trou ! Gronda ce dernier, avec colère. Imagine qu'elle s'en prenne encore à ton fils ou à Linda ? Ou à Maze ? Pire, Chloé et sa progéniture! Tu y as pensé ? Non, je ne prendrais pas le risque, Amenadiel !

Cherchant à trouver quelque chose à dire, Amenadiel referma la bouche sachant pertinemment que son frère avait raison. Néanmoins, il refusait de le laisser faire ça !

Il n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Linda avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué aussi.

Lucifer n'avait pas sa verve habituelle, et était bien trop assagi, presque léthargique. Les cernes sous ses yeux en disaient long, tout comme la pâleur de son visage qui accentuait sa fatigue.

Inquiet, Amenadiel resserra doucement sa prise sur les épaules de son frère et chercha à croiser son regard.

\- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ? L'interrogea l'ange noir anxieux.

\- Quel rapport avec notre conversation ? Grogna le Diable, agacé, en se dégageant brutalement.

Le suivant vers le bar, Amenadiel le vit passer une main lasse sur son visage ce qui lui fit plisser les yeux.

\- Combien de temps ? Insista l'ange noir, soucieux.

\- On n'est pas humains, tu te souviens ?

\- Tu éludes la question mon frère !

Se murant dans le silence, Lucifer détourna la tête.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de toute façon ?

La réaction de son cadet irritait Amenadiel qui lui empoigna le bras pour le retourner face à lui. Son action brusque fit réagir Lucifer qui lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac avec sa main de libre puis recula, les yeux oscillant dangereusement entre le rouge et le blanc.

Le cri de surprise et le bond que fit Linda fit grimacer Amenadiel. Il lui fit signe de ne pas approcher, pas avec Lucifer qui lui lançait un regard torve.

\- Te sens-tu menacé par notre présence, Luci ? L'interrogea-t-il.

En se redressant, une main sur le ventre, Amenadial grimaça en voyant le mouvement de recul instinctif de Lucifer.

Qu'avait-il vécut en Enfer pour en arriver à être sur ses gardes, même avec ses proches ?

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça !

Que s'était-il passé ?

Linda se pinça les lèvres et décida d'intervenir en se plaçant aux côtés de l'ange noir. Ce n'était pas en acculant Lucifer comme il le faisait qu'il aurait des réponses. La docteur réfléchit un peu et décida d'entamer la discussion avec lui.

\- Vous venez de dire que vous n'êtes pas humain, Lucifer. Nous en avons déjà parlé et nous avions clos le sujet. Vous êtes un ange, déchu, certes, mais vous avez pratiquement les mêmes perceptions que nous. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Votre retour en Enfer ?

Surpris par la question, le Diable laissa son regard dériver de l'un à l'autre, sans avoir de réponse à donner.

Ne s'offusquant pas de son mutisme, Linda s'approcha lentement de son patient malgré les protestations d'Amenadiel.

\- Lucifer, dit-elle d'un ton doux quand il croisa son regard. Vous êtes fatigué, quoique vous disiez ! Cela se voit et ça empire. Pensez-vous réussir quoique ce soit dans votre état ? Avez-vous les idées suffisamment claires pour être objectif?

Hésitant un instant, le Diable réfléchit à ces paroles et commença à se relaxer lentement, sa tension précédente disparut également tandis que ses yeux reprenaient une teinte noire ce qui soulagea Linda.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, confus.

\- La fatigue peut-être un fléau qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues, soupira Linda. Cela ne sert à rien de s'épuiser comme vous le faites ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas dormi cette nuit ?

Secouant négativement la tête, le Diable jeta un œil à son frère quand ce dernier fit mine de parler, sauf que Linda fut plus rapide de part son expérience.

\- Et la nuit d'avant ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

La réponse négative ne tarda pas à arriver et Linda commença à craindre le pire. Depuis quand exactement son patient se refusait à dormir ?

\- Vous ne dormez pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Ce n'est plus vraiment une option, grogna Lucifer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas dormir, grinça l'ange déchu.

La phrase articulée lentement avec des mots séparés fit frémir Linda. Elle ressenti la tension menaçante de Lucifer se propager à nouveau dans l'air et esquissa un mouvement de recul vers Amenadiel sans s'en rendre compte.

Déglutissant, le docteur ne se découragea pas pour autant et préférait savoir ce qu'il en était, même si elle allait en terrain dangereux.

\- À votre arrivée, vous avez dormi une journée complète, affirma Linda.

\- Pas vraiment, je vous entendais parler mais c'est comme si j'étais ailleurs, admit Lucifer.

\- Très bien, dit-elle, soucieuse. Est-ce que cela dure depuis longtemps, cette phase de non sommeil ?

\- Cinq ou six mois, avoua le Diable en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas de calendrier pour compter les jours en Enfer.

* * *

**_À suivre !_**

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Des idées? **

**Bisouilles mes diablotins !**


	14. Chapitre 13 Fers céleste

**Bonjour à tous,**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien malgré tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.**

**Étant cloîtré entre mes 4 murs, je poste mes fics pour essayer de me détendre. Moui, quand on est clastro et qu'on sait qu'on est enfermé ben c'est pas la joie.**

**Bref, vive l'écriture mes ptits lecteurs!**

**À fond les ballons!**

**Merci à vous tous, reviewers, followers et autres qui suivaient ma fic. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Petit message pour RICKCASTLE: **_Merci pour ta review qui m'a redonner du baume au cœur. Effectivement, il y a peu de Chloé pour le moment et je pense que ça s'arrange par la suite ! Enfin, je l'espère xD Sinon, oui, lançons les paris! Encore un gros merci! _

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Fers céleste**

Jurant à la révélation de son frère, Amenadiel lui lança un regard de reproche.

Même un ange ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans se reposer un minimum. C'était de la folie. Pas étonnant que sa fatigue ne faisait qu'empirer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Questionna Linda, doucement.

\- On a d'autres soucis bien plus importants que mon problème d'insomnie, docteur, répondit amèrement le Diable. Parce que c'est une perte de temps !

\- Mais il s'agit de votre santé, Lucifer, le réprimanda cette dernière. Venez par ici !

D'un signe de main, elle lui signala d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, chose qu'elle fit elle-même en jetant un œil à Amenadiel qui lui montra son soutien en acquiesçant. Une fois assise, la docteur vit son patient hésiter à la rejoindre.

Finalement après plusieurs secondes, Lucifer vint s'asseoir en face d'elle en laissant un soupir lui échapper. Qu'allait-elle lui demander cette fois-ci ?

\- Bien, j'aimerais que l'on discute un peu, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils en le voyant esquisser un léger sourire.

\- On est déjà en train de le faire, déclara Lucifer, en se moquant gentiment.

\- Certes, admit Linda. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vous reposer ?

Haussant les épaules avec lassitude, Lucifer ne su pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Ça ne me tente pas plus que ça, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Je n'en ressens pas le besoin, ni l'envie. Ce n'est plus une nécessité, même pour quelques heures.

Fronçant les sourcils, Linda vit le regard que lui jeta Amenadiel. Apparemment, l'ange noir était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle, voir plus.

\- Est-ce normal pour vous ? L'interrogea la docteur en réfléchissant.

\- Depuis quelques temps, oui, admit Lucifer.

\- L'Enfer en est-il la cause ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre avec sarcasme, Lucifer la referma sans rien prononcer. La question qu'elle lui posait n'était pas totalement idiote.

Pourquoi souffrait-il subitement d'insomnie chronique ?

Il chercha un moment la réponse à l'interrogation de sa thérapeute sans pouvoir en trouver une.

\- Lucifer, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Linda inquiète.

Le regard perdu du Diable quand il croisa ses yeux mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, répondit Lucifer, anxieux.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas essayer une autre méthode ? Proposa Linda d'un ton doux.

Méfiant, Lucifer lui jeta un regard perplexe ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas en étant tendu comme un arc que l'on va pouvoir avancer, souffla-t-elle amusée. Fermez les yeux Lucifer, et cherchez à vous détendre.

Malgré le mauvais pressentiment qu'il l'envahissait, le Diable s'exécuta. Linda était l'une des rares personnes à qui il pouvait faire confiance. C'était sa thérapeute et il ne lui avait jamais rien caché.

Si ça pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

En silence, Amenadiel se rapprocha de Lucifer en faisant le moins de mouvement possible. Son frère était sur ses gardes, pas besoin de le brusquer davantage.

Quand elle vit le Diable respirer calmement avec des traits plus détendus, Linda jugea qu'elle pouvait commencer à le guider avec une méthode de relaxation.

Ce procédé était un peu comme de l'hypnose mais en moins agressif pour le patient. Elle n'oserait jamais recourir à une méthode comme celle-ci sur Lucifer.

Son patient avait un trop gros passif pour qu'il reste tranquille.

Amenadiel, quand à lui, restait sceptique face à la méthode qu'employait Linda.

Est-ce que ça allait fonctionner sur le Diable en personne ? Sur un ange ?

Il fut stupéfait quand son frère sembla être réceptif au procédé, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être le cas. L'ange noir comprit immédiatement que le point de rupture de Lucifer avait été atteint depuis pas mal de temps, sinon il ne serait pas à moitié endormi, vulnérable, sur son propre canapé.

Se redressant, Linda laissa un petit moment passer pour que son patient soit le plus serein possible et réfléchit à la question qu'elle allait lui poser en premier, puis se jeta à l'eau.

\- Bien, qu'est-ce que vous voyez, Lucifer ? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- L'Enfer.

Frissonnant, la docteur se doutait un peu de la réponse mais l'entendre de la bouche de son patient était une toute autre chose.

Prenant sur elle après avoir cherché du soutien auprès de l'ange noir, Linda pris une bouffée d'air et poursuivit :

\- Celui d'où vous revenez ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, admit Lucifer, confus.

\- Je parle de l'Enfer que vous avez scellé. Est-ce bien de celui-là qu'on parle ?

\- Oui.

Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, Linda finit par les joindre pour éviter de rendre sa nervosité visible.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous y faites ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Lucifer mit un peu plus de temps à répondre à sa question que précédemment. Comme s'il recherchait, lui-même, la réponse.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un.

\- Qui ?

\- Aucune idée.

Plissant les yeux, Linda pris un air préoccupé. Les réponses de Lucifer ne semblaient pas cohérentes entre elles. Comment pouvait-il chercher une personne et ne pas la connaître ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- La connaissez-vous cette personne ?

\- J'ai cru la connaître, il y a de ça très longtemps.

\- Que ressentez-vous en cherchant cette personne ?

\- Difficile à dire.

\- Essayez quand même, l'encouragea Linda. La première sensation qui vous vient, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Après une légère hésitation, Lucifer finit par répondre.

\- La colère.

Surprise par le ton venimeux qu'il employa subitement, Linda se pinça les lèvres.

Qui que soit cette personne, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les petits papiers du Diable !

Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Elle était sur le point de poser une question quand elle vit Lucifer commencer à serrer les poings puis à les desserrer, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Ce n'était plus de la colère à ce stade !

Que s'était-il passé entre l'ange déchu et cette personne pour provoquer une telle réaction ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère contre cet individu ?

\- À cause d'une trahison.

\- Quand a-t-elle eu lieu ? L'incita la docteur alors qu'elle voyait Amenadiel froncer les sourcils.

\- Il y a longtemps, souffla Lucifer.

L'ange noir se redressa sur le canapé en voyant son frère frissonner sous sa chemise entrouverte.

\- Est-ce que c'est arrivé en Enfer ? L'interrogea Linda, perplexe.

\- Non.

\- Sur Terre, alors ?

Secouant la tête faiblement, Lucifer était sur le point de répondre quand il se cabra violemment en arrière. Amenadiel se leva vivement pour venir le maintenir assis lorsqu'il vit des marques apparaître sur les poignets de son frère.

Horrifié, il constata que celles-ci étaient similaires à celles qu'il arborait à son retour des Enfers.

\- On arrête là, Linda ! S'écria Amenadiel en sentant le sang de son cadet commencer à couler entre ses doigts. Appelle Maze, tout de suite !

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Linda se jeta sur son sac qu'elle avait déposé au bord du canapé. Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de la démone en jetant un air horrifié sur les deux êtres célestes.

Assis à côté de Lucifer, Amenadiel lui maintenait les poignets pour l'empêcher de se relever. L'ange noir était plus inquiet en entendant la respiration sifflante du Diable. Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons.

Amenadiel était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Lucifer appuya sa tête sur le haut du canapé avant de se raidir brutalement. L'ange noir le vit alors ouvrir les yeux et laissa un gémissement lui échapper en les voyants totalement blancs.

\- Lucifer, souffla Amenadiel en cherchant à capter son attention.

\- Maze arrive, elle est déjà en chemin, annonça Linda, paniquée.

Acquiesçant, l'ange noir demanda à la jeune femme d'aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain, ce qu'elle partit chercher précipitamment. Amenadiel ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant les yeux de son frère fixer le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

\- Luci ? L'appela Amenadiel.

Revenant en courant dans le salon, Linda donna la serviette à l'ange qui s'empressa de la presser autour des poignets de son frère. Rien que le contact fit frémir le Diable qui ferma les yeux, la respiration courte.

Quand elle le vit vaciller dangereusement et devenir livide, Linda fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

\- Allonge-le ou il risque de perdre connaissance, suggéra-t-elle.

Obtempérant, Amenadiel prit soin de placer son frère sur le côté alors que Linda lui mettait un oreiller sous la tête. La docteur plaça alors deux doigts à la base du cou de Lucifer et prit un air apeuré. Elle était bien consciente qu'il n'était pas humain, mais même pour un ange son pouls était trop rapide.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, tout comme l'ange, Linda ne put que surveiller l'état de Lucifer pour qu'il ne se dégrade pas plus. Après plusieurs minutes d'angoisse, Maze passa enfin les portes du penthouse et laissa un juron lui échapper en les apercevant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? S'écria-t-elle en se plaçant près d'Amenadiel.

\- On a essayer de comprendre pourquoi il ne dort plus depuis presque six mois, expliqua l'ange noir, soucieux. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à ce que « ça » apparaisse sur sa peau !

Amenadiel dégagea la serviette pour que la démone puisse voir les marques et la replaça lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Maze s'étrécir de colère. Cette dernière sortit une lame démoniaque de nulle part et fit signe à Amenadiel de se pousser.

Une fois devant Lucifer, Maze retira la serviette qui couvrait les poignets abîmés du Diable et la jeta au sol. Furieuse, elle redressa la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert, espèce de fumier ! S'écria la démone, avec rage. J'espère que tu souffriras autant que ce que tu lui infliges !

D'un mouvement vif, Maze s'entailla profondément la paume de sa main avec sa dague puis serra son poing. Elle n'adressa aucun regard à Amenadiel et Linda qui la regardaient, choqués.

Maze vint joindre ses mains ensembles pour avoir du sang sur chacune puis elle les apposât sur les poignets de Lucifer et grimaça en l'entendant haleter rapidement.

Malgré les yeux blancs du Diable, aucune énergie divine ne se fit sentir dans la pièce, ce qui intrigua Amenadiel.

Maze n'avait pas eu de problèmes à approcher de son ancien maître et à être à ses côtés.

Comment ?

Petit à petit, l'ange déchu se calma sous l'air attentif de la démone. Sa respiration devint moins laborieuse même si elle restait rapide et son corps se détendit, signe qu'il commençait à reprendre pied dans son environnement.

\- Pas tout de suite, Lucifer, le prévint Maze quand il chercha à échapper à son emprise.

Laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, le Diable sentit ses paupières s'alourdir sans demander de préavis et n'eut même plus la force de protester tellement il se sentait vidé. Il resta un moment à fixer le canapé face à lui avant de ne plus pouvoir échapper au sommeil, ses yeux se fermant contre son gré.

Dès qu'elle le vit faire, Maze retira ses mains et les essuya dans la serviette qu'elle avait jeté précédemment. Elle vérifia que les arabesques, que les marques avaient formées sur la peau du Diable, ne saignaient plus et se retourna vivement vers l'ange et l'humaine toujours présents dans la pièce.

\- Vous vouliez faire quoi exactement ? S'écria-t-elle avec rage.

\- On ne savait pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça, Mazekeen, admit Amenadiel, penaud.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas demander avant de lui faire subir un truc pareil ?

\- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas mis en garde ? L'interrogea Linda d'une voix tremblante. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas tenté cette approche avec lui !

Agacée, Maze se calma en croisant le regard abasourdi de Linda puis laissa un soupir lui échapper en s'asseyant auprès de Lucifer. Elle passa sa main dans les boucles noires du Diable sous le regard inquiet des deux autres qui s'assirent à leur tour.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls en faute, dit Maze soucieuse. J'ai ma part de responsabilité également ! J'aurais dû savoir ce qui se passerait dès qu'il nous a mentionné les fers ! Les premiers avaient la même fonction !

\- C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Amenadiel, inquiet.

\- Affaiblir Lucifer considérablement jusqu'à l'épuisement, avoua Maze, dégoûtée. Après ma création, il était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait même plus marcher seul.

\- Bon D-…, commença Linda avant de s'interrompre subitement.

\- C'est bien Lui le coupable ! Gronda Maze en entortillant les cheveux du Diable entre ses doigts. Lucifer a eu la même réaction à l'époque en cherchant à se souvenir d'un fait précis. Ses blessures se sont rouvertes et je peux t'assurer que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait y rester.

\- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Amenadiel.

\- Ces fers dévorent l'énergie divine de celui qui les porte, expliqua la démone en fronçant les sourcils. À l'époque, je ne savais pas grand-chose, venant d'être créée. En tentant d'apaiser Lucifer, il m'a blessé et j'ai vu qu'il réagissait à mon sang. Peut-être parce que je suis un démon et lui un ange, même déchu. Ce qui est un contraste parfait, étant donné que l'on n'est pas de la même espèce !

\- Mais tu avais mentionné le fait qu'il ne les avait plus à ta création ? L'interrogea Linda.

\- Exact, déclara Maze en prenant un air sombre. Tu sais comment est Lucifer depuis le temps ! Quand il a quelque chose en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs ! Il a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange en fouillant ses souvenirs et malheureusement, il a déclenché le processus des fers, ce qui apparemment vient de se reproduire.

Laissant un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, la démone esquissa une grimace.

\- Lucifer est entré dans le même état dès que les marques sont apparues sur ses poignets, expliqua-t-elle. Ça l'a violemment coupé de la réalité en le vidant de son énergie avant que je trouve le moyen de l'aider. Si vous m'aviez dit qu'il ne dormait plus, j'aurais pu vous dire ce qu'il en était avant que ça arrive.

Toutes les informations que leur donnait la démone finirent par donner une réponse à l'ange noir. Une réponse qu'il le laissa horrifié surtout au vu des conséquences.

\- C'est à cause des fers qu'il ne dort plus ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça sape ses forces donc son métabolisme l'en empêche pour ne pas se retrouver à court d'énergie.

\- Exactement, confirma Mazekeen. Le fait de dormir est censé être reposant mais dans ce cas précis, c'est l'inverse. En n'étant pas coupé du lien des fers, l'inconscient de Lucifer lui a interdit de dormir pour ne pas qu'il ne se fasse vider de son énergie, ce qui aurait pu le tuer. Ça ira mieux à présent qu'il n'y est plus lié !

\- Je commence à comprendre maintenant, soupira Amenadiel en fermant les yeux. Mais comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu lui mettre ces fers ?

\- Aucune idée, admit la démone en fixant son attention sur les poignets de Lucifer. À l'époque, il ne se souvenait déjà pas de qui les lui avait passés. Lucifer n'a jamais réussi à s'en souvenir par la suite et à décider d'ignorer ce détail.

\- Sauf que c'est de nouveau le cas, souffla Linda en croisant son regard stupéfait. Il n'a aucune idée de comment il a eu ces… choses sur lui.

\- Alors, on a un problème, grogna Maze, agacée. Quelqu'un s'amuse à distribuer des armes angéliques pour tuer Lucifer et on est dans le flou total. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours supposé qu'un décérébré à plumes était responsable de ça.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Grinça Amenadiel.

\- Que l'un des tes semblables est responsable de sa perte de mémoire, répondit la démone d'un ton amer. Il n'y a qu'un ange pour avoir de tel pouvoir, ça n'existe pas en Enfer !

\- Mais c'est affreux ! S'exclama Linda choquée.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde joyeux des anges, confirma Maze en hochant la tête.

* * *

**_À suivre_**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Des idées sur la personne que cherchait Lucifer ?**

**Bisous**


	15. Chapitre 14 Demande dangereuse

**Hello, **

**Comment allez-vous après presque un mois de confinement? **

**Moi, j'écris encore et encore! Où alors je geek (ben oué, quand on a tous les vices, mangas, animes, jeux vidéos ou autres, y'a de quoi faire) XD**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Bisouilles**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

**Demande dangereuse**

Un frisson.

C'est ce qui fit réagir son corps.

Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi nu en plein vent ? Sur son balcon peut-être ?

Non. Définitivement non ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir voulu imiter cet imbécile d'Adam !

C'était autre chose mais quoi ?

Il se souvint de la visite de Linda et de son frère. Il leur avait parlé de son problème d'insomnie. Sa thérapeute et lui avait discuté et après…

Et après ?

Sentant une douleur le parcourir, Lucifer ouvrit les yeux en haletant. Hagard, il se redressa sur son canapé avec une grimace.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Balançant ses jambes pour qu'elles touchent le sol, le Diable secoua sa tête. Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits et constata que personne ne semblait se trouver à proximité.

Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi sur son canapé ? C'était une première celle-là !

Lucifer se leva et se dirigea vers son bar pour prendre un verre. Il était sur le point de se servir, après avoir attrapé le Bourbon, quand un vertige l'en empêcha. Sans faire attention et en pensant poser la bouteille sur le bar, il la laissa tomber par terre, la faisant éclater.

\- Bloody hell ! Souffla Lucifer alors qu'il agrippait le comptoir avec ses mains pour éviter de tomber.

Haletant, il ferma les yeux alors que des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout, imbécile ? Le réprimanda Maze avec irritation.

\- Besoin d'un verre, grogna le Diable en rouvrant ses yeux devenus rouges.

\- Retourne t'asseoir avant de t'étaler sur le sol, déclara la démone en lui désignant le canapé d'un regard assassin.

Laissant une exclamation mécontente lui échapper, Lucifer préféra lui obéir sans broncher. Dans cet état, il préférait être docile s'il ne voulait pas que Maze le fasse obéir à coup de pied aux fesses. Il se rendit compte que le chemin entre le canapé et le bar l'avait épuisé plus qu'il ne le devrait.

S'asseyant confortablement, le Diable prit une bonne inspiration et remarqua les marques dues aux fers sur ses poignets. Les plaies étaient en parties refermées et ne devraient pas tarder à disparaître.

\- Bordel de merde, jura Lucifer avec dégoût.

\- Comme tu dis, déclara Maze en lui ramenant un verre de Bourbon ainsi qu'une autre bouteille. Tu te sens comment ?

\- Vidé, grogna l'ange déchu, en prenant le verre que la démone lui tendait, d'une main tremblante.

\- Sans blague, à quoi t'attendais-tu exactement ? S'exclama la démone, furieuse. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à propos de ton insomnie ? C'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé la première fois ! J'aurais pu retirer le lien des fers avant que tu ne te fasses dévorer ton énergie !

Fermant les yeux, Lucifer comprit la raison de sa colère.

Il aurait dû lui en parler !

Elle savait pour tout ça mais il ne voulait pas l'irriter, ce qui était apparemment trop tard ! Ce n'était pas la raison principale mais elle restait non négligeable.

En Enfer, il n'était pas vraiment possible d'avoir confiance envers les démons, mis à part certains.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, souffla le Diable, amer.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avouer une faiblesse, répondit Lucifer en la regardant. En Enfer, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Mazie !

Se pinçant les lèvres suite à sa révélation, la démone ne put que comprendre. Dès qu'une faiblesse était avérée par les démons, ils en profitaient pour la retourner contre leur victime. Lucifer était plus que conscient de cette technique et n'avait pas dû avoir le choix que de la cacher pour pouvoir survivre là-bas.

Lentement, Lucifer apporta son verre à ses lèvres et but le bourbon avec un plaisir mitigé. Le vide présent en lui le rendait nerveux. Son énergie ne remontait pas assez vite. Il était déjà chanceux que Maze aie pu lui retirer le lien avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive.

Pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait. Le Diable ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé malgré sa discussion avec Linda.

Comment avait-il fini avec des fers célestes à ses poignets ?

Qui les lui avait mis ?

Dans quel but ? A part pour le tuer !

Pourquoi la sensation de trahison ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper de son esprit ?

Il n'avait pas assez de réponses et ça l'enrageait.

Comment comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé s'il n'avait pas de point de départ ?

Ni de souvenirs probants à étudier ?

S'il pouvait au moins examiner ce dont il se souvenait, il pourrait enfin saisir les tenants et les aboutissants de tout ce qui était arrivé en Enfer.

Se souvenir…

Écarquillant les yeux subitement, Lucifer venait de trouver la solution.

Elle était juste là sous son nez.

Quand Maze vit le Diable lui porter un regard appuyé, elle leva les yeux au plafond ! Elle le connaissait bien quand il arborait cet air déterminé.

Cela voulait dire problèmes en perspective ! Pour lui comme pour elle.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Lucifer ? Demanda Maze en craignant un peu la réponse.

\- J'ai trouvé une idée à tenter pour retrouver mes souvenirs manquants, répondit le Diable avec hésitation. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle convienne à tout le monde.

\- C'est un peu léger comme explication, déclara la démone en croisant les bras.

Ayant les yeux rivés sur son verre, Lucifer l'observa attentivement. Il doit choisir ses mots avec attention et non pas avec son sarcasme habituel.

Quand il se sentit prêt à éclaircir son intention auprès de Maze, il finit le fond de son verre et croisa son regard.

\- Tu sais qu'il me faut des réponses à propos de tout ce bordel, dit-il. On doit savoir ce qu'il se passe pour pouvoir comprendre qui est derrière ça.

\- Et bien, Lilith dans un premier temps, grogna Maze en prenant un air sombre.

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, crois-moi ! Gronda Lucifer, avec colère. Mais je sais qu'elle n'agit pas seule.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Lucifer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je me suis fait attaquer dans le dos alors qu'elle était face à moi ! S'exclama l'ange déchu, agacé. Tout ça ne tourne pas rond, Maze ! D'abord, elle veut devenir la Reine des Enfers ? Déclenche une rébellion pour ensuite, s'enfuir sur Terre ! Se planque je ne sais où pour réapparaître au Lux ! Pourquoi s'attaquer à Linda et à Charlie ? Est-ce que tu trouves ça normal ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagne ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Maze prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que venait de dire Lucifer. Effectivement, peu de choses s'imbriquaient les unes dans les autres. Sa mère n'avait aucune logique dans ses actions et apparemment le Diable s'en était aperçu depuis un moment.

\- En y réfléchissant bien, tu n'as pas totalement tord, finit-elle par dire. Lilith est organisée, sournoise et vicieuse ! Je ne la vois pas faire tout ça sans raison sauf si…

Interrompant sa phrase brusquement, Maze fit le rapprochement entre plusieurs points. Sa mère si organisée était, pour le coup, complètement à côté de la plaque. Elle, qui dissimulait ses intentions, les avait dévoilées à Lucifer lors de son échange avec lui. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de la sorte.

Quand elle vit Lucifer esquisser un léger sourire, Maze sut. Le Diable lui-même n'avait pas arrêté de le dire.

\- Je vois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir, souffla Lucifer amusé. Ta mère est désorganisée comme le plus faible des démons du bas de l'échelle. Même Dromos et Squee étaient plus discrets qu'elle sur leurs intentions.

\- Lilith a un complice qui veut rester dans l'ombre, confirma Maze, avec rage. Quelqu'un qui ne te veut pas vivant et qui-…

\- Manipule ta chère mère, Maze, finit le Diable. Oui, c'est bien la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé.

\- Quand l'as-tu compris ?

\- Lors de la discussion avec Linda sur l'Enfer, admit Lucifer en fermant les yeux. J'avais déjà des doutes à mon retour mais ça s'est vraiment confirmé tout à l'heure. Il y a quelque chose dans mes souvenirs qui m'échappe et je n'en retire rien de bon comme sensation.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Lui laissant le temps de répondre, Maze esquissa un léger mouvement de recul quand le Diable rouvra les yeux. Ces derniers étaient rouges et les Flammes de l'Enfer brillaient avec une intensité dangereuse à l'intérieur.

\- J'enrage Maze, gronda Lucifer en serrant les dents. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai les nerfs à vifs et j'en retire un sentiment de trahison qui ne me quitte pas. J'ai envie de tout raser et ça ne fait qu'empirer.

Déglutissant, la démone ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle savait très bien que Lucifer ne supportait pas de se faire trahir. Il ne montrait aucune pitié envers les traîtres. Surtout vu ce qu'il avait révélé sur Dromos et Squee.

Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit un frisson lui remonter le dos ainsi que de la frustration. Elle aurait bien voulu voir le traitement infernal réservé à ces deux idiots. Quel dommage d'avoir loupé ça !

\- Lucifer, qu'attends-tu de moi ? L'interrogea Maze, perplexe.

L'échange de regard entre le Diable et la démone semblèrent se figer dans le temps. Maze savait très bien qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire et serra les poings.

\- Je veux que tu ravives mes souvenirs et ma mémoire, déclara le Diable entre ses dents. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour forcer mon inconscient capricieux à obéir !

Le hoquet de stupeur que laissa échapper la démone ne surpris guère l'ange déchu. Il savait très bien ce qu'il lui demandait. Le tout était de savoir si Maze allait accepter.

La démone, quant à elle, le fixait avec des yeux stupéfaits.

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il demandait ?

Le Diable avait-il encore toute sa tête ?

Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu faire, non ?

Se levant d'un bond, Maze fit les cent pas dans la pièce de façon rapide avant de secouer la tête négativement.

\- T'es plus atteint que je ne le pensais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ou ton cerveau a grillé, au choix !

\- Maze, grogna l'ange déchu, agacé.

\- Non, Lucifer ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça va faire sur toi !

Croisant son regard, Maze sentit son anxiété augmenter d'un cran en plongeant dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Que les âmes damnées en Enfer subissent ce supplice est normal, Lucifer, expliqua Maze en venant se placer devant lui. Les condamnés le méritent au vu de leurs actions passées. Ils ont choisi le mauvais chemin, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit le Diable.

\- Mais toi, dit Maze en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Toi, tu ne mérites pas ça ! Tu es un être innocent, Lucifer !

\- Pas si innocent, avoua le Diable en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là, grommela Maze agacée. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir ! De plus, tu es et restes un ange, et non une âme humaine ! Qui sait ce qui peut t'arriver ?

Conscient de son appréhension à son égard, le Diable posa ses mains sur les siennes avec douceur.

Il savait comment étaient les âmes damnées après avoir subit le calvaire qui accompagnait la « lecture des souvenirs ». C'était grâce à ça qu'il pouvait placer les détenus dans les cellules de tortures qui leur étaient destinées.

La plupart des âmes étaient brisées à jamais après avoir eu affaire à Maze durant le temps où elle était leur bourreau. Il ne put que comprendre la peur et l'inquiétude de la démone à l'idée de le perdre.

Serrant doucement ses mains dans les siennes, Lucifer leva la tête pour voir son air soucieux se poser sur lui.

\- Je ne peux que demander à toi, Maze, avoua le Diable, avec douceur. J'ai peut-être des soucis de confidences, mais je te fais confiance pour ça.

\- Autant me dire de te tuer, ce serait plus simple, répondit la démone avec dégoût.

\- Tu sais que je suis immortel, sourit Lucifer. Je ne mourrais pas. Enfin, tant que l'inspectrice ne se trouve pas dans les parages, cela va de soi !

Gloussant, Maze prit note de tenir la jeune femme le plus loin du Lux possible.

\- M'aideras-tu, Maze ?

\- Je te préviens, déclara la démone avec sérieux. Hors de question de faire ça aujourd'hui ! Et quoique tu dises, il me faudra la présence d'Amenadiel pour m'aider.

\- C'est très bien comme ça, admit Lucifer en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute !

\- Ce serait idiot en effet ! Lucifer, es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

L'air déterminé qui apparut sur le visage du Diable ne put que confirmer ses dires.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, Maze ! Il faut que je sache ce que j'ai oublié. Je dois savoir.

* * *

_**À suivre !**_

* * *

**Alors des idées sur ce que va découvrir notre Diable préféré? **

**Bisouilles**


	16. Chapitre 15 Souvenirs cachés

**Coucou mes choupinets,**

**Oui, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas poster. Entre confinement, boulot, dodo xD Et lecture, j'ai eu de quoi m'occuper. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner c'est double chapitre ce soir!**

**J'espère que vous allez appréciez la suite de cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

**Souvenirs cachés**

Vouloir s'immiscer dans les souvenirs du Diable était une chose. Convaincre Amenadiel de participer à cette folie en était une autre.

L'ange noir avait violemment protesté contre leur idée malsaine, faisant soupirer de dépit Maze et grogner l'ange déchu.

Forcer l'inconscient de Lucifer à lui faire revivre ses souvenirs!

Amenadiel ne pouvait pas y croire.

Ils avaient perdu la tête, tous les deux !

Comment avaient-ils pu penser qu'il accepterait d'assister à ça ?

Et si leur petit concept veaint à mal tourner, hein ?

Ne pensaient-ils pas à ce qui allait se passer ?

Amenadiel ne put que serrer fortement la barre du garde-fou. Il réfléchissait aux conséquences possibles s'il prenait part à cette folie.

\- Je t'entends penser de l'intérieur, se moqua Lucifer en le rejoignant.

\- Grand bien t'en fasse, Luci, grogna Amenadiel, irrité. Ça va peut-être te dissuader de faire une bêtise !

\- N'y compte pas, sourit l'ange déchu en allumant sa cigarette.

Tandis qu'il observait les voitures qui s'agglutinaient en bas de l'immeuble, Lucifer prit le temps de réfléchir.

Chloé ne serait pas présente, heureusement. Elle devait garder sa progéniture qui était tombée malade.

Linda, quant à elle, avait repris le boulot, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère au vu des événements récents.

La thérapeute ne se sentait pas d'humeur à écouter les déboires de ses patients. Surtout que les personnes qu'elle côtoyait étaient presque toutes des stars. Pas évident de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Sauf avec le Diable, là elle avait de la matière à réflexion et un challenge.

Dès qu'il eu finit sa cigarette, Lucifer la jeta au-dessus de la rambarde et était sur le point de rentrer quand Amenadiel posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais, Luci ?

\- Oui, répondit son frère d'un ton sec. Je ne peux rien faire tant que je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en mains.

\- Et si je refuse de rester ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le fusillant du regard, le Diable plissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.

\- Je le ferais avec ou sans toi, Amenadiel.

\- Rien de ce que je ne dirais ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, confirma Lucifer, déterminé. Tu sais très bien que je déteste la lâcheté ! Trop de vies sont en jeu pour que je me dérobe !

Rien ne pouvait empêcher son frère de mettre son plan à exécution. Autant parler avec un mur, ça aurait été plus productif ! À regrets, Amenadiel acquiesça lentement.

\- Très bien, soupira l'ange noir en sachant qu'il allait regretter sa décision. J'accepte de vous aider !

Lucifer le jaugea un instant du regard afin d'être sûr que ce ne soit pas une tentative pour le duper. Après tout, Amenadiel avait déjà tenté de le manipuler par le passé. Pourtant, à sa surprise, il semblait sincère.

\- Il est temps de commencer dans ce cas, déclara l'ange déchu avec une moue de dégoût.

Se détournant de son frère, Lucifer ne vit pas ce dernier fixer le ciel avec un air désemparé. Le Diable, quant à lui, rejoignit Maze dans le salon. La démone le fixa un instant puis reprit sa tâche.

Elle poussa d'un coup de pied le canapé afin d'avoir de la place et fit de même avec le deuxième. Le centre de la pièce enfin libre, Maze prit un drap blanc qu'elle déplia sur le sol avant de s'asseoir dessus.

D'un coup d'œil, elle fit comprendre au Diable de venir la rejoindre. Ce dernier n'hésita pas un seul instant et prit place face à elle tandis qu'Amenadiel les rejoignait.

Ce dernier n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où se mettre jusqu'à ce que Maze, agacée, lui désigne Lucifer. L'ange noir fit donc ce qui lui était demandé et s'assit en silence aux côtés de son cadet.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, Amenadiel remarqua que Maze avait sorti une de ses dagues et fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse quand la démone fixa son frère.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais te demander, Lucifer ? Demanda Maze, anxieuse.

Hochant la tête, le Diable prit la dague que la démone lui tendait et l'apposa contre sa paume. Il l'entailla suffisamment pour que le sang coule et redonna l'arme à sa propriétaire qui fit de même sous les yeux interdits de l'ange noir.

L'ignorant, Lucifer et Maze posèrent leurs paumes l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Celle du Diable au-dessus, étant le plus puissant, et ils laissèrent leurs sangs se mélanger lentement.

Un léger picotement vient alors remonter le long du bras de l'ange déchu et celui de la démone ressentant chacun un sentiment de plénitude les envahir. La sensation du contrat qui les lie revient doucement à sa place ce qui fait sourire Maze tandis que le Diable prend un air mécontent.

\- Je préfère être prudente, déclara Maze en l'observant. Si ça peut aider autant que je sois liée à toi. Ce n'est que pour une courte période, tu le sais !

L'exclamation dédaigneuse de Lucifer amusa Maze alors qu'ils séparaient leurs mains. Pour finaliser leur contrat, la démone et le Diable remarquent leur blessure cicatrisée tandis que le picotement disparaît prouvant qu'ils sont à nouveau liés l'un à l'autre.

\- Parfait, à présent, on va pouvoir y aller franchement, expliqua Maze alors qu'Amenadiel grimaçait ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Lucifer, ça va être particulièrement désagréable pour toi donc si tu pouvais éviter de déployer tes appendices à plumes, ça nous arrangerait bien !

\- Je ne le ferais pas, lui assura Lucifer. Par contre, dès que tu as finis, éloignez-vous de moi !

\- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Amenadiel, intrigué.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir, avoua Lucifer sombrement. Qui sait ce que je vais apprendre ?

Le léger hochement de tête de son aîné ne réussi pas vraiment à convaincre l'ange déchu. Lucifer reporta alors son attention sur Maze qui tapotait le sol, avec un doigt.

\- Allonge-toi, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Obéissant, Lucifer se plaça sur le dos, sa tête vers Maze alors que cette dernière se penchait sur lui pour déboutonner sa chemise noire.

\- Je ne pensais pas à un jeu coquin à ce stade, sourit-il taquin. L'effeuillage c'est un peu léger, Mazie !

Surprise par sa phrase, la démone s'arrêta avant de reprendre sa tâche en souriant.

\- Imbécile ! Rétorqua Maze avant de pouffer de rire. On a passé ce stade tous les deux !

Esquissant un large sourire, Lucifer la laissa faire. Quand elle écarta sa chemise, elle plongea son regard dans le sien alors qu'elle se replaçait au-dessus de lui.

Maze jeta un dernier coup à Amenadiel avant de se concentrer sur son essence démoniaque.

En temps qu'ancien bourreau, c'était elle qui infligeait la torture aux âmes et pourtant elle en revenait à regretter de devoir infliger ça à son ami.

Sentant son pouvoir dans ses mains, Mazekeen déglutit en voyant les filaments noirs s'agiter dans ces paumes. Ils n'étaient pas bien épais et ressemblaient à des fils mais elle savait ce qu'ils infligeaient comme dégâts.

Lentement, elle approcha ses paumes des tempes du Diable sans le toucher.

\- Prêt ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Dès qu'il acquiesça, Maze rapprocha les filaments de la tête de Lucifer. Elle les vit se propager dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec la peau de l'ange déchu, au niveau des tempes, puis ils disparurent.

La réaction du Diable ne se fit pas attendre. Il agrippa le drap avec ses poings alors que sa respiration se bloquait. L'énergie démoniaque de Maze le parcouru en cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Sa vue s'obscurcit totalement et il perdit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Maze ! S'écria Amenadiel en voyant les yeux vitreux de Lucifer.

\- C'est normal, répondit froidement cette dernière en plaçant sa main sur le cou du Diable. Pour l'instant, tout va bien.

\- Pour l'instant ? S'étrangla l'ange noir soudainement inquiet.

\- As-tu oublié qui est ton frère Amenadiel ? L'interrogea Maze d'un ton sec. Il est le Diable ! Pense-tu qu'il a de joyeux et bons souvenirs ? Il n'est pas comme les emplumés bienheureux de la Cité d'Argent, ni comme toi ! Plus, il va remonter dans sa mémoire, et pire ça va être !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Maze posa sa main sur les yeux de Lucifer et les lui ferma lentement.

Ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir !

La démone se souvint de l'ange déchu et de son premier contact avec lui. Même s'il l'avait créé, avec l'aide du sang de Lilith, il n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance en elle. Il restait constamment sur ses gardes.

Lucifer avait été brisé par sa Chute du Paradis, ainsi que par les années de solitude passé à arpenter l'Enfer.

* * *

Rien que les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec lui firent ressentir un sentiment d'inquiétude vivace. Elle espérait sincèrement que tout allait bien se passer !

Voir sa vie de façon accélérée par une essence démoniaque était l'une des choses les plus déplaisantes à vivre, de son point de vue.

Revivre les pires moments de sa vie également !

Dès que le pouvoir de Maze s'était activé, il avait eu l'impression de voyager dans le passé. Il revoyait et ressentait tout. Les sentiments se mélangeaient intensément puis disparaissaient brutalement pour l'envahir avec d'autres sensations.

Il était vite désorienté.

Pas surprenant que les humains devenaient complètement déments.

Il ne réitérerait pas le processus de ci-tôt.

Surtout vu sa nature... Être le Diable signifiait peu de souvenirs joyeux en perspective !

Le peu de temps passé sur Terre ne suffisait pas à le protéger des millénaires qu'il avait vécu en Enfer.

La souffrance qui l'assaillait à chaque tourment était particulièrement vicieuse. Elle pouvait s'estomper avant de revenir le titiller comme une pointe acérée. Que ce soit pour la mort d'Uriel, l'immense tristesse qu'il l'avait à moitié détruit en apprenant la vérité sur Chloé ou la mort du père Franck.

Serrant les dents quand le décor passa brutalement en Enfer, Lucifer sentit la migraine se mélanger à sa torture.

Au moins, il savait que ça fonctionnait. Tant qu'il avait mal, c'était que le pouvoir de Maze combattait celui qui avait bloqué sa mémoire.

Parfait !

\- C'est trop long, Maze ! Gronda Amenadiel avec inquiétude. Sors-le de là !

Deux heures.

Depuis deux heures, l'ange noir se rongeait les sangs pour son cadet. L'état de ce dernier l'inquiétait de plus en plus, surtout au vu de sa poitrine qui se soulevait par à-coups, bien trop rapide.

\- Maintenant qu'il est dedans, je ne peux plus rien faire, à part veiller sur lui ! Rétorqua Maze de mauvaise humeur. Il a choisit volontairement ce qui lui arrive ! Respecte son choix, Amenadiel !

\- Tu as vu où ça le mène ?

\- Il cherche à nous protéger, répliqua froidement Maze, furieuse. Vas-tu lui en vouloir pour ça ?

Se figeant, Amenadiel fronça les sourcils et finit par secouer la tête.

Non !

Jamais, il ne le blâmerait pour essayer de les sauver !

Ce n'était pas Lucifer qu'il blâmait mais lui-même !

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager et encore moins l'aider !

\- Bien, alors tu la fermes avec tes idioties ! Cracha Maze agacée. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ve-…

Ses moururent dans sa bouche quand elle vit les yeux de Lucifer se rouvrir brusquement alors qu'il agrippait violemment le drap sous ses doigts.

Posant ses mains sur ses tempes, Maze grimaça. Le front de Lucifer était brûlant, signe qu'il luttait contre quelque chose qui le rongeait. Que ce soit angélique où démoniaque, le Diable ne se laissait pas faire.

\- T'as pas intérêt à flancher, Lucifer ! Gronda Maze en le sentant trembler.

* * *

Le passage où il dû revisiter chaque problème dû à la rébellion infernale l'agaça prodigieusement. Pour le coup, ça ne l'intéressait guère et il y lança un regard absent jusqu'à un moment précis.

Il remarqua un souvenir dont il ne se souvenait pas. Perplexe, il décida d'y jeter un œil et se retrouva happé par le tourbillon de sa mémoire.

Lilith était présente dans ce souvenir oublié volontairement ou non. Elle se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire vicieux. Elle s'approcha avec une démarche féline et vint poser une main baladeuse sur ses hanches.

Le réflexe qu'il eu fut le même qu'il aurait toujours en sa présence. Retirer sa main de lui. Elle aussi devait avoir compris car à peine eut-il agrippé sa main qu'elle utilisa l'autre pour fermer un des fers angélique à l'un des ses poignets. Profitant du court laps de temps qui le laissa étourdi, Lilith esquissa un sourire malsain et parvint à refermer le deuxième fer sur son autre main.

La sensation de vide le frappa alors violemment, le laissant sonné. Il parvint à voir une personne surgir de derrière l'un des murs de l'Enfer et venir vers eux. Malgré sa vue floue, il aperçut une paire d'ailes blanche dans le dos de l'arrivant.

Ce fut le déclic pour enrager le Diable.

Il avait raison.

Depuis le début, un connard emplumé de son Paternel était bien le complice de la démone.

Pourquoi ?

Et surtout qui ?

Regardant de plus près l'ange, Lucifer aperçut quelque chose qui le fit tiquer.

Une aura puissante. Des ailes aussi grandes que les siennes. Des cheveux blonds qui tiraient limite sur le blanc.

Bloody hell !

Impossible.

Pourtant, il ne voyait que lui. Son estomac se noua de rage et de crainte.

De tous les pourris qui servaient son Père, il fallait que ce soit lui !

Le donneur de leçon qui le méprisait tellement que c'en était écœurant !

L'archange magnifique qui prônait l'amour fraternel avec un grand A !

Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser qu'il se trouva aspiré dans un autre souvenir, étant trop choqué par sa découverte.

Un ancien souvenir.

Profondément scellé dans sa mémoire.

* * *

**À suivre !**

* * *

**La suite dans le prochain!**


	17. Chapitre 16 Saut temporel

**Voila le deuxième comme promis! **

**Bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

**Saut temporel**

_L'injustice. _

_Se savoir innocent quand tout le monde pensait le contraire. _

_Voir tous ses regards dégoûtés._

_Blâmé par tous !_

_Fautif d'avoir mener une rébellion contre le Père de toutes choses ! _

_S'Il ne l'avait pas jugé coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il n'aurait rien fait !_

_Maintenant, c'est trop tard !_

_Coupable._

_Rien que ce terme suffisait à l'enrager. _

_Il n'avait rien fait ! _

_Rien. _

_Mais comme il n'était pas comme eux, autant le blâmer !_

_C'était tellement plus simple. _

_Lors de sa condamnation et de la décision de son bannissement, il ne ressentait déjà plus rien pour ceux qu'il nommait famille auparavant. Le choix de sa punition ne lui importait plus non plus. _

_Ils l'avaient jugé ! _

_Il les détestait ! _

_Lui en particulier ! _

_Son frère s'avança avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage et l'obligea à se reculer jusqu'au bord, où se trouvait le vide. Il pouvait voir la Terre s'étendre sous les nuages alors que l'épée de l'archange vint se placer sous sa gorge. _

_\- Il est temps d'accomplir la sentence, déclara l'archange d'une voix ferme. As-tu une dernière parole à prononcer, Samaël ? _

_À quoi bon répondre ? _

_Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? _

_La pointe de la lame égratigna sa peau mais il n'en avait rien à faire. _

_Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. _

_Il se sentait vide._

_Regardant ses poignets, il put voir les fers qui le retenaient prisonnier alors que ses ailes étaient comme figées dans son dos. Avant qu'il ne puisse redresser la tête, son frère l'empoigna par la gorge et le projeta violemment dans le vide._

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'inquiéta Amenadiel.

\- Ses souvenirs sont aussi vieux que toi, bougre d'idiot à plumes ! Répliqua Maze, irritée avant de reporter son regard sur l'ange déchu.

Maintenant le Diable par les épaules, la démone ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à partager l'inquiétude de l'ange noir. Lucifer était en proie à ses souvenirs depuis cinq heures et son corps commençait à rejeter son essence démoniaque, ne la supportant plus. Sa fièvre avait empiré et la démone ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenir encore longtemps comme ça.

\- Allez Lucifer ! Dépêche-toi de mettre un terme à tout ça !

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Dans le jardin d'Eden ? _

_Pourquoi sentait-il son cœur battre à tout rompre ?_

_Quel était ce sentiment d'urgence qui le saisissait ? _

_Il cherchait quelqu'un. _

_Mais qui ? _

_Le cri qui résonna à ses oreilles l'horrifia tout comme il l'enragea. _

_Redoublant l'allure, il fut vite arrivé à Eve. _

_Eve ? _

_Elle n'était pas seule et son regard terrifié se posa sur lui quand il se posa avec ses immenses ailes blanches. _

_La jeune femme vint se placer derrière lui en tremblant ce qui l'intrigua avant de voir son jumeau le rejoindre avec un air furieux. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Michaël ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. _

_\- Cette créature doit disparaître, Samaël, répondit l'ange blond fermement. _

_Interloqué, Samaël jeta un œil à Eve qui était livide alors qu'une traînée de sang était visible sur son bras. Michaël l'avait blessée ? _

_\- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Samaël en cachant la jeune femme de la vue de l'autre archange. Qu'a-t-elle fait de grave ? _

_\- Elle pense et veut choisir par elle-même, c'est une hérésie ! Cracha Michaël, furieux. Notre Père ne l'a pas créée dans ce but ! _

_Navré par réaction, Samaël observa son jumeau qui semblait tellement enragé envers Eve. _

_\- Si tu dois la tuer, alors fais de même avec moi, Michaël, soupira Samaël attristé. _

_\- De quoi parles-tu ? S'étrangla l'ange, choqué. _

_Fermant les yeux, Samaël s'avança vers son jumeau et croisa son regard. _

_\- C'est moi qui l'aie incité à choisir, avoua-t-il, anxieux. Nous avons parlé ensembles et-…_

_\- Quoi ! Le coupa Michaël, furieux. _

_\- Nous voulons avoir notre libre arbitre, mon frère, expliqua Samaël d'un ton doux. Le pouvoir de faire nos choix, nos propres expériences, vivre notre vie. Peux-tu nous le reprocher ?_

_Samaël ne vit pas le coup qui lui arriva en pleine tête et qui le fit tomber, sonné. Il n'entendit que les paroles de son jumeau. _

_\- Tu blasphèmes envers notre Père ! Hurla Michaël avec rage. C'est un crime contre Lui, Samaël ! Je vais te faire regretter ton insolence ! Tu seras puni en conséquence !_

_La main de Michaël vint se poser sur ses yeux et tout s'effaça puis il sombra dans l'inconscience. _

_Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une cellule de la Cité d'Argent. Se levant en titubant, il aperçut Amenadiel qui lui lançait un regard déçu. _

_\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement. _

_\- Pourquoi quoi ? L'interrogea Samaël confus. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? _

_\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Gronda son aîné, avec colère. Pourquoi as-tu tenté de tuer Eve ? _

_\- Qu…Quoi ? _

_Jamais ! _

_Jamais, il n'aurait fait ça ! _

_\- Père est au courant et il est furieux contre toi ! _

_\- Je n'ai rien fait ! S'exclama Samaël, perdu. _

_\- Mentir ne te sers à rien, mon frère ! Michaël t'a vu essayer de la tuer ! Tu me déçois, Sam ! _

_Sonné, Samaël vit son aîné s'éloigner de lui en le laissant seul. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

_Il n'avait rien fait ! _

_Jamais, il n'aurait touché à Eve ! Elle était son amie ! La seule qui le comprenait vraiment ! _

_C'était injuste ! _

_Alors pourquoi ? _

_Pourquoi ? _

C'était ça !

Les différents trous dans sa mémoire immortelle étaient dû à son frère !

À Michaël !

Combien ?

Combien de fois l'avait-il manipulé?

Et maintenant, il se servait de Lilith pour l'atteindre !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

La rage.

Puis une immense tristesse l'envahit.

Il ne se battit pas pour faire disparaître ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'était fait trahir et bannir sur des mensonges !

Certes, il avait mené la rébellion mais si son frère n'avait pas dit de mensonges, il n'aurait rien fait !

Il n'aurait pas atterrit en Enfer !

Sentant une vague de pouvoir déferler en lui, il la laissa le faucher sans résister.

À quoi bon le faire ?

Tout était faux !

Absolument tout !

* * *

\- Tourne-le sur le côté ! S'écria Maze à l'adresse d'Amenadiel.

Horrifiés, la démone et l'ange maintenaient Lucifer pour éviter qu'il se blesse. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le Diable soit pris de tremblements violents.

\- Ce n'est pas bon, souffla la démone anxieuse. Il ne supporte plus le contact avec ses souvenirs ! Il les rejette en bloc !

\- Tu as déjà assisté à quelque chose de similaire ? L'interrogea Amenadiel, affolé.

\- Non, c'est la première fois, avoua Maze en tenant les poignets de Lucifer. Trop de secrets risquent de le faire disjoncter, surtout si ce qu'il apprend est mauvais ! Et de ce que je vois, c'est le cas !

\- Maze ! S'étouffa Amenadiel en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Se penchant pour voir ce qui mettait l'ange noir dans cet état, la démone pinça fortement les lèvres quand elle vit les yeux du Diable ouverts mais dénués de vie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir une réaction pareille. Même en Enfer !

Que se passait-il dans sa tête, bon sang !

Et surtout, qu'avait-il appris ?

Maze n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui lui arrivait que Lucifer se retourna vivement, ce qui surprit Amenadiel autant que la démone, et il les projeta à travers la pièce.

Sonnée, ayant atterri la tête la première dans le mur près de l'ascenseur, Maze laissa échapper un grognement de douleur quand les sentiments du Diable la percutèrent de plein fouet.

Rage.

Désespoir.

Solitude.

Dégoût.

Chagrin.

Une profonde tristesse, si intense qu'elle en était douloureuse à être ressentie.

Pourquoi percevait-il ce maelström de sentiments contradictoires et agressifs ?

Maze se redressa en haletant, et remarqua Amenadiel en faire autant malgré une blessure à la tête. Apparemment, il avait fait un beau vol plané aussi. S'échangeant un regard anxieux, l'ange et la démone reportèrent leur attention sur le Diable.

Ce dernier était à genoux, ses avant-bras sur le sol et sa tête entre ses mains. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements alors qu'un gémissement déchirant lui échappait.

De plus en plus inquiète, Maze s'avança vers lui avec prudence tout comme Amenadiel. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que Lucifer redressa la tête, les arrêtant net.

\- Lucifer, souffla Maze, prudente.

Le regard que le Diable lui lança désarçonna la démone. C'était celui qu'il avait à leur première rencontre.

Celui d'un être incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Déglutissant, Maze remarqua Amenadiel s'avancer à nouveau vers son cadet et tout dérapa.

L'ange déchu réagit violemment à son encontre, faisant apparaître ses ailes qui se placèrent immédiatement entre eux deux dans une vaine tentative de protection.

Au moins, Lucifer avait tenu sa promesse en ne les faisant pas apparaître avant !

\- Luci ? S'étrangla Amenadiel en le voyant reculer vers le balcon.

\- Tout ça pour ça, souffla ce dernier de façon hachée. Tout est basé sur une trahison ! Un odieux mensonge que vous avez tous avalés !

Soucieuse de le voir dans un tel état, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, Maze tenta d'attirer l'attention de Lucifer sur elle et non sur son aîné.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? L'interrogea Maze qui frémit en le voyant aussi troublé.

Ne lui répondant pas, Lucifer secoua la tête alors que ses ailes se déployèrent et s'ébouriffèrent subitement.

\- Tout ça est faux, murmura le Diable avant de jeter un regard haineux à son frère. Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous !

Sans écouter les cris et les protestations d'Amenadiel et de Mazekeen, Lucifer s'envola loin d'eux, trop perturbé pour rester à leur côté.

* * *

**À suivre !**

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Qu'en avez-vous penser? **


	18. Chapitre 17 Peine

**Bonjour mes chéris,**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien ?**

**Je suis contente de voir que vous suivez toujours la fic quand je poste un chapitre, ça fait plaisir!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Il me semble que ma correctrice l'aime beaucoup et c'est l'un de ses préférés! Merci Yuko Akaba!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

** Peine**

Une pause dans le travail faisait le plus grand bien. Normal.

Écouter jusqu'à la dernière heure de la matinée, une star qui se plaignait des problèmes d'abstinence de son mari, rien de bien intéressant. Surtout quand la personne était consciente d'avoir un souci de fidélité dans son couple.

Bref, heureusement, Linda réussi à prendre un air sérieux jusqu'à la fin de la séance et à filer à l'anglaise quand sonna midi. Pas évident de se détendre dans un bureau avec une porte qui restait ouverte. Pour une fois, elle mangea à l'extérieur et ne regretta pas son choix.

À présent, elle regagnait son antre avec le ventre plein et prête à entamer le programme de l'après-midi. Six consultations ! Rien que ça !

En arrivant devant son bureau, elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant du bruit à l'intérieur. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils. Normalement, personne ne devait être dans la pièce.

Un rendez-vous non programmé ? Ou une urgence peut-être ?

Avec précaution, la thérapeute ouvra la porte légèrement. Qui sait ? Elle avait déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec la Déesse de la Création, mère d'un certain Diable ! On ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait collé entre elles. Ça avait même été enflammé !

Laissant sa tête passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Linda plissa les yeux, prudente. Personne dans la pièce ! Curieux … Elle avait bien entendu du bruit pourtant…

S'avançant dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Linda laissa une exclamation de surprise lui échapper en découvrant Lucifer recroquevillé entre le divan et le mur.

Le Diable semblait dans un état catastrophique, du point de vue de la thérapeute qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même après la mort de son frère, Uriel.

Observant l'ange déchu, Linda se pinça les lèvres. Lucifer s'était blotti dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et passé ses bras autour alors que sa tête était posée sur ses genoux. Le Diable s'était presque roulé en boule.

Lucifer n'était pas du genre à craquer facilement. Il faudrait un sacré paquet de choses pour abattre le Diable lui-même.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à avoir une réaction aussi extrême ?

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Tout d'un coup, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit et la fit sursauter. Ce dernier émit une musique aiguë avant de vibrer dans son sac. Prudemment, sans détacher les yeux du Diable, elle empoigna son portable et décrocha.

\- Allô ?

« Linda, désolé de te déranger mais est-ce que Lucifer est avec toi ? Lui demanda la voix alarmée d'Amenadiel. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on le cherche sans résultat. On vient d'appeler Chloé et il n'est pas chez elle. Nous supposons avec Maze qu'il est peut-être à ton bureau »

\- Oui.

Le silence qui suivit sa réponse mit la thérapeute mal à l'aise.

« Très bien, ne t'approche pas de lui, Linda !»

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse. Parce qu'il est complètement prostré dans un coin de mon bureau.

« On t'expliquera à notre arrivée ! »

\- Non, tout de suite ! Déclara la thérapeute fermement. Débarquez en force dans la pièce alors qu'il s'est, de toute évidence, éloigné de vous ne le fera que réagir de façon négative, voir agressive dans son cas.

« Il a complètement pété les plombs ! »

\- Pardon ?

Le boucan audible à l'autre bout du téléphone fit grimacer Linda qui l'écarta de son oreille précipitamment surtout après avoir entendu Maze insulter l'ange noir avec des jurons divers et variés.

« Linda ? Tu m'entends »

\- Maze ! Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe concrètement ?

« Lucifer s'est pris de plein fouet et à puissance maximale ses souvenirs en pleine tronche ! Il a rembobiné sa mémoire si c'est plus simple pour toi ! Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est réveillé complètement instable ! »

\- Oh, bon sang ! Souffla Linda avant de se reprendre. Et après ?

« Il est parti en disant qu'il nous détestait tous, Linda ! Lucifer n'a pas supporté ce qu'il a vu ou revécut ! Si tu t'approches de lui, fais très attention ! »

\- Bien compris ! Si jamais vous devez venir, vous attendez derrière la porte, la prévint Linda, fermement. Je ne veux pas de vous dans la pièce !

La seule réponse qui lui parvint est un grognement de la part de Maze avant que la communication ne se s'interrompe.

Elle comprit mieux pourquoi le Diable avait l'air si mal à point. Après tout, il devait avoir des souvenirs en grandes quantités et ils ne devaient pas être que positifs.

Linda respira un bon coup en posant son téléphone sur son bureau et se tourna vers Lucifer.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit qu'il avait choisit comme refuge. Il restait blotti comme un hérisson qui aurait sorti ses piquants ou un animal blessé.

Peut-être qu'il se sentait protégé dans cet espace confiné ?

Lentement, Linda s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui avec prudence. Elle n'avait pas fait attention avant mais à présent, elle pouvait voir ses épaules tressauter signe qu'il cherchait à réprimer ses sanglots en silence.

\- Lucifer ? L'appela-t-elle doucement en posant ses doigts sur sa main brûlante pour qu'il puisse prendre conscience de sa présence. Lucifer ?

À force de l'appeler, le Diable réagit en redressant la tête lentement. Linda ne put que sentir sa gorge se serrer à la vue des larmes qui inondaient son visage. La thérapeute ne fit même pas attention aux yeux rouges de son patient. Elle ne vit que le chagrin et la douleur présentes sur chacun de ses traits.

\- Tout n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, murmura le Diable d'une voix lourde et précipitée. Tout ça. Tout. Rien n'est vrai.

\- Il faut que vous vous calmiez, Lucifer, lui proposa Linda en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne. Ça sera plus pratique pour discuter. N'est-ce-pas pour ça que vous êtes venu ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, souffla Lucifer en secouant la tête de façon hystérique.

Serrant sa main, Linda ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il était le Diable !

Comment pouvait-on calmer le Diable quand ce dernier était pris de panique ?

Parce qu'à ce stade là, c'était bien la panique qui le gagnait. Il était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait vu précédemment. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Lucifer, dit-elle doucement. Voulez-vous que j'appelle Chloé ?

Le regard perdu qu'il lui adressa fait frissonner Linda.

\- Chloé ?

\- Oui, Chloé. Elle arrivera peut-être à vous aider à vous calmer. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

L'expression de surprise qui passa sur le visage de Lucifer décontenança la thérapeute puis elle le vit secouer la tête négativement.

Lentement, il reposa son menton sur ses genoux et sembla devenir plus calme. Comme si la mention du prénom de l'inspectrice lui servait de bouée de sauvetage.

La respiration du Diable devint moins hachée et ses yeux reprirent une teinte normale ce qui rassura Linda. Elle laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper avant de sentir Lucifer serrer lentement sa main alors qu'il fuit son regard.

Elle aurait dû en parler avec lui. Ou du moins essayer de l'aider à extérioriser ses émotions. Le Diable n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de se confronter à elles. Surtout avec celles qui faisaient mal. C'était même surprenant qu'il n'ait jamais craqué avant.

\- Voulez-vous discuter de ce qui vous arrive, Lucifer ? Le questionna Linda, patiente.

Déglutissant, Lucifer serra un peu plus ses genoux contre lui. En le voyant faire, Linda se pinça les lèvres. Il tentait de se protéger de cette façon, elle en était à présent certaine. Et heureusement, il n'avait pas déployé ses ailes pour rajouter une défense de plus.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligé de parler de ce qui vous a mené ici, dit Linda avec un sourire rassurant. Vous pouvez parler de tout, Lucifer. Tous vos tracas et ce qui vous passe par la tête. Sauf si ça concerne ce qu'il y a en-dessous de la ceinture.

Le voyant esquisser un léger sourire, la thérapeute sut qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour qu'il reprenne pied. Quoiqu'en disait Maze, Lucifer était seulement perdu et certainement très secoué par ce qu'il avait appris.

Avec patience, elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole ce qui ne survint qu'après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Je les déteste, souffla Lucifer alors que deux larmes traîtresses coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Tous autant qu'ils sont !

\- Qui ? Demanda Linda, sceptique.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Lucifer esquissa un mouvement de tête vers le plafond et Linda comprit immédiatement à qui il faisait référence.

\- Vous parlez de votre Père et de vos frères et sœurs, déclara Linda alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Donc son état avait quelque chose à voir avec eux.

Qu'est-ce que Lucifer avait appris de si grave pour réagir aussi violemment ?

\- Tout est de leur faute, souffla le Diable, amer. Ce que je suis, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait de moi. Je suis un monstre qu'ils ont créé ! Alors que je n'ai jamais voulu l'être !

Abasourdie par ce qu'il pensait de lui-même, Linda fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous être un monstre, Lucifer ?

\- N'est-ce pas le cas ? Le Diable n'est-il pas le Mal, docteur ? Ne suis-je pas diabolique ? N'avez-vous pas eu peur de moi ?

Choisissant ses mots avec précaution, Linda planta son regard dans le sien pour être sûre de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Mais également afin qu'il se rende compte qu'elle disait la vérité.

\- Vous savez que je ne vous mentirais jamais, dit-elle d'un ton doux mais ferme. Oui, j'ai eu peur de vous la première fois mais plus maintenant. Est-ce que vous êtes un monstre ? Ma réponse est non. Un monstre n'aurait pas sauvé une femme et son bébé au détriment de sa propre vie. Une part d'ombre existe en chacun de nous, Lucifer, ça a toujours été le cas.

Quand elle le vit l'observer sans rien dire, Linda sut qu'elle avait touché juste. Il avait l'air tellement perdu à cet instant. Délicatement, la thérapeute vint prendre place à ses côtés mais en se plaçant dos au canapé pour avoir un appui et un œil sur lui.

Linda l'observa un peu et remarqua son hésitation à parler mais ne dit rien. Il devait sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur par ses propres moyens.

\- J'ai été manipulé et trahi, il y a de ça très longtemps, lui avoua Lucifer en fermant les yeux. Et ça a des répercussions sur ma vie actuelle.

\- Est-ce un de vos proches ?

\- Un des mes frères.

\- Je vois. En quoi cela implique votre vie, Lucifer ?

\- Ça l'a gâchée et la gâche toujours, répondit le Diable avant de sentir la peine le saisir à nouveau. Il m'a trahi ! J'ai vécu tout ça à cause de lui ! Il a ruiné mon existence entière à cause d'une divergence d'opinion ! Et il continue à me pourrir la vie que je me suis construite !

Sursautant quand elle constata que Lucifer avait un œil blanc et l'autre rouge, Linda avala difficilement sa salive. Les pouvoirs du Diable semblaient se manifester quand il était en proie à des sentiments forts. Et sur ce coup-là, ils étaient plus qu'exacerbés.

\- Ça fait mal ! Finit par dire Lucifer en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi! Je n'arrive plus à savoir qui je suis et où est-ce que j'en suis ! Pourquoi personne n'a cherché à comprendre ? Pourquoi ai-je dû subir ça ? Pourquoi ?

Ne sachant pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire, n'ayant pas les réponses, Linda se concentra sur ce qu'elle, une simple humaine, savait faire. Pas en tant que thérapeute mais en tant qu'amie.

Lentement, elle se rapprocha du Diable et d'un geste tendre passa son bras au-dessus de ses épaules. Lucifer se crispa en la sentant faire et finit lentement par se détendre dans son étreinte. Linda l'attira contre elle, et leva les yeux au ciel.

Comment Dieu pouvait-il être aussi cruel avec son fils ?

N'était-il pas censé être… différent ?

Quand elle voyait les ravages émotionnels présents chez Lucifer, elle se permit de douter de sa foi en un être qui prenait plaisir à tourmenter son enfant !

Elle resta un petit moment à consoler le Diable qui finit par fermer les yeux et à s'assoupir. Linda ne put décidément pas lui en vouloir après ça. Il devait être épuisé émotionnellement parlant, même s'il était plus robuste que la normale.

Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte, Linda attrapa un plaid présent sur le canapé et le passa sur les épaules du Diable, même s'il était brûlant. La thérapeute se releva avec tristesse et partit s'asseoir à son bureau en prenant son portable.

Un à un, elle annula ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi, prétextant une urgence, consciente que Lucifer ne bougerait pas tout de suite. Elle n'allait pas faire une consultation avec lui dans la pièce.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le Diable ne revienne à lui.

* * *

_**À suivre!**_

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous du craquage de Lucifer? **

**Une petite review ? **


	19. Chapitre 18 Sentence démoniaque

**Coucou à tous,**

**Un ptit chapitre de Lulu pour égayer votre mois de Juillet !**

**Bon courage à ceux qui bossent (comme moi xD) et bonnes vacances à d'autres !**

**J'espère que la fic vous plait toujours! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 18 **

**Sentence démoniaque**

Lentement, Lucifer prit le temps de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait et cligna des yeux légèrement.

La petite discussion avec Linda l'avait fait réfléchir sur bien des choses. Certaines qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouies à tout jamais.

Pourtant, cela lui avait enlevé un poids.

La conversation n'avait rien eu de spécial mais l'empêcha de se noyer dans son chagrin.

Au fond, sa thérapeute à peut-être raison.

Il n'était pas le monstre décrit dans les livres.

À vrai dire, ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Et ça ne le serait probablement jamais !

Jetant un œil sur ce qui l'entourait, le Diable examina avec attention la pièce. La pièce qu'occupait sa psy n'avait guère changé en un mois. Il porta ensuite son regard sur le bureau pour la voir en train de griffonner, avec agacement, un papier.

Lucifer l'observa faire un moment avant de se redresser.

À sa grande surprise, il parvint à se lever sans un bruit et à s'asseoir sur le divan avec un léger sourire. Linda était tellement concentrée dans sa tâche qu'elle ne fit pas attention à lui.

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi maniaque, docteur, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

En la voyant sursauter, et jurer au nom de son Paternel, le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit encore plus.

\- Laissez-le là où Il est, dit-il en croisant le regard de Linda. Je pense avoir eu ma dose d'idioties céleste pour aujourd'hui.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Lucifer ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le Diable prit un long moment avant de répondre

Comment ? C'était une bonne question mais il refusait de mentir.

\- Pas très bien, admit ce dernier, honnête. Mais, je suis le Diable, je passerais au-dessus !

\- Voulez-vous en parler ?

Légèrement, Lucifer secoua la tête ce qui surprit Linda. Il n'avait jamais refusé la discussion avant, alors pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, soupira Lucifer en se levant. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas que vous en sachiez trop. Surtout avec lui.

\- Votre frère ?

\- Oui, il est très différent de ce que je suis où d'Amenadiel, souffla le Diable avec amertume. Il ne jure que par le mépris en ma présence et n'est pas vraiment axé sur la même éducation que nous, je le crains.

\- Je vois. Où allez-vous, Lucifer ?

L'ignorant, le Diable parti ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrevoir une personne derrière. Linda sursauta violemment et recula quand elle vit Lilith sur le pas de son bureau.

Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Comment Lucifer avait-il su qu'elle était là ?

Le mouvement brusque de l'ange déchu lorsqu'il empêcha la Mère des démons d'entrer dans son bureau, fit blêmir Linda.

\- Laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai à faire ici, Lilith, gronda Lucifer avec colère.

\- Mais-…

\- Ne voulais-tu pas ma compagnie ? Lui demanda le Seigneur des Enfers alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Alors, reste tranquille, sans faire d'histoires, et je suis à toi !

Les yeux plissés, la démone cherchait à savoir s'il disait la vérité. Mais le connaissant, il était trop honnête pour mentir.

\- Très bien.

Quand il se retourna, Lucifer aperçut Linda venir vers lui à grand pas, un air horrifié sur le visage.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Lucifer ! Pas après ce qu'elle a fait !

Esquissant un maigre sourire, le Diable se rapprocha et vint l'étreindre doucement, ce qui choqua Linda. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Jamais. Il n'était pas très tactile. La jeune femme le sentit passer une main dans son dos et le sentit légèrement tressaillir.

\- Merci, souffla Lucifer. Prenez soin de vous, Linda !

La relâchant délicatement, le Diable jeta un regard à Lilith qui avait croisé ses bras avec un sourire mauvais. Cette dernière toisa l'humaine mais ne fit rien. Surtout que Lucifer avait tenu parole et l'avait rejoint.

Sans un regard en arrière, ils partirent, laissant Linda choquée, seule et debout au centre de la pièce réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Aurait-elle du l'empêcher de partir ?

Est-il aussi désespéré ?

Pourquoi le Diable a-t-il dit ses mots ?

On aurait dit des adieux.

Les bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir et l'irruption brutale de Maze et Amenadiel la firent violemment sursauter. Elle les dévisagea alors qu'ils l'a rejoignirent en jetant un œil dans la pièce.

Amenadiel fut le premier à venir la voir et à la serrer dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle tremblait.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La phrase à ne surtout pas prononcer.

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! S'exclama Linda en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lucifer est complètement retourné par ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- On l'avait compris ! Rétorqua Maze, anxieuse.

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Répliqua la thérapeute en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'ange noir pour aller s'asseoir sur son divan à cause de ses jambes flageolantes. Il vient de partir avec elle. Avec Lilith. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait de-… Aïe !

Elle se leva d'un bond quand elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans sa chair en s'asseyant. Linda passa sa main sur l'arrière de sa jupe. Dans l'une de ses poches arrières, elle sentit une petite bosse ce qui l'intrigua. Elle fouilla sa poche et ramena un objet devant ses yeux.

Linda laissa échapper un gémissement inquiet en voyant la bague en argent dont Lucifer ne se séparait jamais. Celle avec une pierre en onyx qui reflétait si bien la couleur sombre de ses iris.

La thérapeute ne put pas louper l'expression horrifiée d'Amenadiel et celle angoissée de Maze quand elle les observa.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? S'étrangla l'ange noir avant de sentir la colère monter. Cet inconscient a osé ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire !

\- Ce n'est pas la question, il faut le trouver et vite, répondit Maze. S'il l'a enlevé et qu'il est parti avec Lilith, c'est pour une raison. Sans cette bague, c'est une bombe à retardement sur pattes ! Son pouvoir n'a plus aucune restriction et s'il s'en sert, ça le consumera à petit feu ! Linda, est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Réfléchissant intensément, Linda acquiesça en se tournant vers Amenadiel.

\- Il a dit qu'un de vos frères est impliqué dans tout ça, dit-elle.

\- Lequel ?

Secouant la tête, Linda plissa les yeux et se repassa en tête ce que Lucifer lui avait dit.

\- Il a refusé de me dire son nom. Simplement qu'il est méprisant à son égard, il a parlé d'éducation et du fait qu'il est dangereux !

Amenadiel serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui correspondait à la description de Linda. Pas étonnant que son frère ai aussi mal réagit. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

\- Qui ? Demanda Maze impatiente.

\- L'archange qui l'a banni du Paradis sur ordre de notre Père, souffla l'ange noir. Le frère jumeau de Lucifer, Michaël.

Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, Maze sentit sa rage s'accentuer. Elle ne laissera pas Lucifer entre les mains de l'archange, surtout celui-là, qui est aussi mauvais qu'un des meilleurs sous fifre de l'Enfer. Voir pire.

\- Je le trouverai ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant en trombe du bureau.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, la démone était déjà partie loin alors qu'Amenadiel soupirait.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Linda soucieuse.

\- Puis-je t'emprunter ceci ? L'interrogea Amenadiel doucement en désignant la bague. Elle est liée physiquement à Lucifer, elle cherchera à retourner à son propriétaire. Surtout s'il vient à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Croisant son regard avec chagrin, Linda consentit à accéder à sa requête.

\- Promet-moi de tout faire pour l'aider, dit-elle, peinée. Il n'est pas qu'un patient pour moi, c'est aussi mon ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur !

Acquiesçant, Amenadiel tendit la main quand elle lui confia la bague et sortit du bureau à son tour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rattraper Maze, sachant que le lien qui la liait à son frère était toujours actif. Si quelqu'un avait bien une chance de retrouver le Diable, c'était elle !

Pourtant, Amenadiel sentait l'inquiétude le gagner. Michaël n'était pas un archange pour rien. Il était puissant et avait le soutien de leur Père.

Pourquoi prendre le risque de défier son autorité en nuisant à Lucifer ?

Secouant la tête, l'ange préféra chasser ses réflexions.

Le Diable avait besoin de lui.

* * *

La seule chose qu'il parvenait à ressentir, c'était sa position inconfortable.

Il avait suivi Lilith pour protéger Linda et puis une fois dans la voiture plus rien.

De toute façon, il avait un but précis.

Bien précis.

Mais pour ça, il fallait que le principal intéressé se montre.

Il avait voulu le manipuler une nouvelle fois, il ne se ferait pas prier pour redonner les coups.

Sa destruction n'en serait que plus douloureuse.

En parlant du crétin à plumes, il entendit sa voix approcher de lui accompagnée de celle de Lilith.

Très bien.

Il était temps que le spectacle commence.

Entrouvrant légèrement les yeux, Lucifer aperçut Michaël et Lilith à quelques mètres de lui. En silence, il les écouta se quereller. Si seulement, ils savaient ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

\- Pourquoi est-il dans cet état, Michaël ? S'écria la voix de la démone. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal !

\- C'est le cas ! Gronda l'archange en s'approchant de son jumeau.

Agrippant les cheveux du Diable, Michaël tira sa tête en arrière et le força à le regarder. L'ange n'avait pas à faire attention à la réaction de son frère. Après tout, les chaînes qui retenaient Lucifer étaient forgées au Paradis. Aucun risque qu'il s'échappe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? Rétorqua Michaël en constatant les yeux vides de son jumeau. On dirait que tu n'as plus aucune envie de vivre ! Je vais te faire réagir, moi !

Attrapant un petit poignard attaché à sa ceinture, l'archange le posa sous la gorge de Lucifer alors que Lilith émettait un cri étouffé.

\- L'obliger à réagir ne veut pas dire tuer, ma chère ! S'exclama Michaël agacé. Mais la douleur physique peut réveiller quelqu'un.

Avec un sourire sadique, l'archange apposa sa lame sur le torse de son frère puis la fit glisser lentement sur l'une de ses jambes avant de la lui entailler violemment. Il recommença avec la deuxième quand il vit une certaine acuité revenir dans le regard de son frère.

\- Déjà de retour ? Dommage !

En reprenant vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Lucifer sentit qu'il était maintenu debout par des chaînes passées à ses poignets.

Des chaînes ?

Tiens, pas des fers célestes ?

Son frère avait-il changé de méthode de torture ?

Peut-être était-il à court d'imagination ?

Il devrait faire un petit tour en Enfer, ça l'aiderait à développer son panel !

D'un léger regard, le Diable remarqua qu'il était dans ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt. Loin de toute civilisation. C'était sa chance. Il n'aurait pas de morts sur la conscience.

\- Tu ne dis rien, Lucifer ? Demanda Michaël, avec mépris. Toi qui aime tant parler d'habitude !

\- Les traîtres me sortent par les yeux, mon frère, répondit froidement le Diable en accentuant ses derniers mots.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! S'amusa Michaël. Tu vois, Lucifer, j'ai une folle envie de t'étriper, séance tenante, mais j'ai promis à Lilith que tu serais à elle, donc en un seul morceau.

\- C'est pour ça qu'une fois dans la voiture, l'un de ses sous fifres m'a drogué ?

\- Toujours aussi perspicace ! S'exclama Michaël en rangeant son poignard avec un sourire alors que le sang de son jumeau gouttait au sol.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, grogna Lucifer. La personne qui m'a attaqué dans le dos alors que je tenais ta chère complice, c'était toi ?

Le voyant esquisser un sourire mauvais, Lucifer sut désormais qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Michaël était coupable de l'attaque contre Linda et Charlie puis de celle sur lui. Il n'avait pas à avoir de regrets. Son frère était responsable de tout ce bordel et ne faisait que manipuler la démone pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Il faut que je t'explique : Lilith te veut pour elle, mais pas seulement, elle désire également contrôler l'Enfer ! S'exclama joyeusement Michaël. N'es-tu pas ravi ?

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, Lucifer laissa un rire nerveux lui échapper ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Michaël ainsi que ceux de Lilith qui se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Peut-on partager ton hilarité ? Demanda Michaël, avec mépris.

\- Les détails, mon frère, souffla Lucifer, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Tu les oublies à chaque fois ! Crois-tu vraiment que je serais venu de mon plein gré sans avoir une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Qu-…

\- Merci Michaël, le coupa Lucifer en serrant les poings, d'avoir fait ce à quoi je m'attendais !

D'une phrase gutturale venue droit de l'Enfer, ce dernier laissa le pouvoir infernal s'écouler à travers lui. Il ne chercha pas à l'endiguer. De toute façon, sans sa bague, c'était peine perdue !

Le sol sous ses pieds devint subitement noir comme de l'encre alors que des ombres vinrent danser sur les murs de l'entrepôt et des flammes noires comme la nuit surgirent un peu partout. Le bâtiment se retrouva plongé dans une obscurité étouffante tandis que Michaël se précipita sur son frère avec rage.

\- Arrête ça ! Hurla-t-il avant de s'apercevoir avec stupeur que le Diable ne portait plus sa bague. Tu ne l'as pas ! Pourquoi ne la portes-tu pas ? Où l'as-tu mise ?

Incapable de lui répondre à cause de l'afflux d'énergie démoniaque qui le traversait, Lucifer ferma les yeux tout en prononçant une parole infernale rauque ce qui fit sursauter Lilith. Cette dernière se rapprocha de l'archange avec horreur.

\- On doit partir ! S'écria-t-elle avec crainte. Il est en train d'invoquer des démons !

\- As-tu peur de tes enfants, ma chère ? Questionna Michaël en se moquant.

\- Ce ne sont pas les petits en bas de l'échelle ! S'exclama la Mère des démons. Mais ceux de la garde rapprochée ! Des démons supérieurs ! Ce sont ceux qui servent le Roi de l'Enfer.

Comprenant son désavantage, Michaël déploya ses ailes et esquissa un sourire.

\- Bon courage, Lilith ! Rétorqua l'archange alors qu'il s'envolait, la laissant seule pour affronter l'Enfer.

En voyant les ombres venir vers elle, Lilith se rapprocha de Lucifer et le secoua violemment. L'effet escompté ne fut pas vraiment celui auquel elle s'attendait.

Certes, le Diable ouvrit les yeux, mais ils étaient rouges.

Lilith finit par se reculer en les voyants.

Elle ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière son dos alors que deux ombres distinctes prenaient forme.

L'une d'elles s'approcha de la Mère des démons sans se faire entendre et avant que Lilith ne puisse réagir, elle se fit projeter en avant. Une force brute l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant le Diable et elle laissa un gémissement effrayé lui échapper quand elle vit qui la tenait.

Le démon gardien du Roi des Enfers, Rakiël et Ankeil, le bourreau des démons. Les deux la regardaient comme si elle était un insecte et une rage indescriptible se lisait dans leurs yeux respectifs.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, Lilith ? Grogna Rakiël d'une voix rauque. Tu es responsable de l'état de notre maître !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, mes enfants, déclara cette dernière d'un ton mielleux. Un archange m'a manipulé pour que-…

\- Pour que tu sois la souveraine de l'Enfer ? L'interrogea Rakiël, mécontent. C'est une pure hérésie ! Il n'y a qu'un ange qui peut monter sur le trône !

\- Seul Lucifer peut contrôler l'Enfer, tu devrais le savoir, grogna Ankeil amèrement. Tu l'as trahi en te laissant manipuler volontairement par cet emplumé.

\- Tu as nuis de ton plein gré à Lucifer et tu l'as forcé à recourir à un geste complètement insensé ! Gronda Rakiël.

\- Il est temps de payer pour tes crimes, Mère ! Cracha Ankeil en plaçant sa main sur la tête de Lilith.

La forçant à croiser le regard flamboyant de Lucifer, Lilith laissa un glapissement lui échapper. Elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire et le savait pertinemment.

La trahison et le mensonge étaient deux fautes que le Roi de l'Enfer punissait sévèrement !

Rakiël et Ankeil n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre la réponse de Lucifer pour exécuter la sentence. Grâce au lien qui unissait les deux démons à l'Enfer, ils firent apparaître des flammes rougeoyantes, que seul le Diable et sa garde rapprochée peuvent invoquer, et y jetèrent Lilith. Sans prêter attention aux cris de cette dernière quand elle se fit engloutir par les Flammes de l'Enfer, les deux démons se retournèrent vers l'ange déchu.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas les voir et ne cessait de fixer les flammes brûlantes de l'Enfer qu'ils venaient d'invoquer pour détruire Lilith.

\- Lucifer ! S'exclama Ankeil en se précipitant sur les chaînes.

Le cri de surprise qu'il poussa en les touchant intrigua Rakiël qui le rejoignit. Ankeil se recula alors précipitamment des chaînes en sifflant de douleur en secouant l'une de ses mains.

\- Pourquoi cries-tu comme une gamine, Ankeil ?

\- Ce sont des trucs d'oiseaux, grimaça le démon en passant sa langue sur sa main brûlée. On ne peut qu'attendre qu'un de ces abrutis viennent ou un humain !

\- Et obliger Lucifer à se concentrer pour rester conscient, sinon, l'Enfer va déferler sur Terre, grogne Rakiël. Joyeux programme en perspective !

* * *

_**À suivre !**_

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de la fin de Lilith ? **

**Des idées sur la suite ? **

**Bisous **


End file.
